Mood
by frost019
Summary: Una colección de varias historias cortas sin orden específico, pero todas con conexión entre ellas, contando todas, una misma historia, todas faberry… Déjame un review, una petición, sobre cuál sería el siguiente capítulo. One shot. Drabble.#Always Faberry
1. Conociendo a la novia de mi hija

Así qué, hola otra vez, aquí les traigo una colección de varias historias cortas sin orden específico, pero todas con conexión entre ellas, contando todas, una misma historia, todas faberry… #Always Faberry. Déjame un review, una petición sobre cuál sería el siguiente capítulo. Planeo que esta historia sea larga, así que, venga.

Conociendo a la novia de mi hija

Rachel y Quinn están casadas desde hace mucho tiempo y planean seguir así. Beth tiene 15 años aquí e igualmente Harper su novia. Luke, su segundo hijo tiene 5 años.

…

Rachel y Quinn estaban casadas desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y seguían muy enamoradas, tal cuál el inicio de su relación. Ellas habían sido bendecidas con Beth de quince años y con su hijo menor Luke de cinco años, ambos la adoración de sus ojos, sus dos amores.

Era una tarde de otoño, un día precioso, Quinn y Rachel habían ido a visitar a la casa de Los Berry en Ohio a pasar unas lindas vacaciones y habían viajado con sus pequeños para sorprenderlos.

\- Hola Abuuu – dijo el pequeño Luke, cuando al abrir la puerta Leroy, él se arrojó a sus brazos.

\- Ohhh bendición, que grande estás Luke – arrojándolo al aire y haciéndolo saltar para gran deleite del pequeño.

\- Papá bájalo, no se te valla a caer – dijo Rachel con aprehensión de que su pequeño estaba muy alto al ser arrojado repetidas veces al aire.

\- Oh tonterías mi amor, no se me va a caer – y eso era cierto, jamás se le iba a caer, era su pequeño después de todo, pero Rachel al ser madre no podía evitar preocuparse.

\- Hola Abu – dijo Beth al verlo también con una gran sonrisa en su rostro marca "Rachel Berry"

Leroy al verla también estalló en una gran sonrisa bajando a Luke y yendo a saludar a su princesa.

\- Ohh Beth, estás cada día más hermosa mi amor – dijo dándole un gran abrazo de oso, haciendo que Beth se ría profundamente.

\- Oh Abu, si nos hemos visto hace una semana ¡ - con dramatismo en su voz, haciendo reír a todos los adultos, incluyendo a sus madres que miraban todo desde atrás con demasiado amor en sus ojos y con las manos entrelazadas.

\- Sí Abu, ha sido muchoooooooooo tiempo ¡ - añadió el pequeño Luke asintiendo frenéticamente, haciendo reír nuevamente a todos los adultos.

Hiram que veía todo a distancia admirando a sus hijas, ya que Quinn al casarse con su Rachel se había convertido también en su niña y la amaba tanto cómo a su Rachel, no pudo evitar mantenerse al margen y se acercó dándoles un gran abrazo de oso a todos, con muchos besos muy sentidos también.

Con mucho amor en el ambiente, la familia Berry-Fabray se instalaron en la casa, cenaron juntos, compartieron de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas haciendo muchas caras tontas en el proceso, muchas demostraciones de amor propias de todo el amor que sentían todos.

Rachel y Quinn se instalaron en el cuarto de la infancia de la primera, mientras los peques en el cuarto de invitados, cada uno en uno propio, el mismo que tenía muchas cosas de ellos que dejaban cada vez que visitaban a sus abus y cosas que sus mismos abus, les compraban, ellos los engreían mucho. Y frente a ellos el cuarto de Leroy e Hiram.

Más abajo en la primera planta estaba el cuarto del gato de ambos, Misho, que sí, tenía su propio cuarto, con muchas cosas con las que pudiera jugar y trepar. Y en el jardín trasero estaba la casa en el árbol en la que había crecido su Rachel y en la que después había jugado Quinn y los peques.

…

10 am

Al día siguiente Rachel y Quinn habían salido con Leroy e Hiram a pasear por la ciudad, a poner se al día. Dejando en la casa a Beth cuidando de Luke que, aunque era un niño bello muy independiente, seguía siendo muy pequeño.

Y era el mismo Luke que terminando de ordenar su cuarto, se puso a buscar a su gatito, para jugar con él, y tanto que buscó y buscó por toda la casa, no lo encontró.

\- Beth ¡ - llamó él desde la planta baja y al ver que su hermana no le contestaba, subió a su cuarto a buscarla para no encontrarla tampoco - pero ¿dónde te has metido Beth? – se preguntó rascándose su cabecita con la mano derecha. Y al haber revisado casi toda la casa, sólo el quedó un lugar en su mente – Oh la casita del árbol – dijo brillantemente y al bajar primero la escalera muy despacio y cogiendo el barandal siempre, tal cómo su mami se lo había dicho siempre, se puso a correr para llegar al árbol en el jardín trasero, para luego trepar muy despacio también ya que era un árbol muy alto, según su corta edad, y que no había nadie que lo ayudara a sostenerlo desde atrás por si se caía.

Él Trepó despacio y tratando de no hacer tanto ruido por si su hermana estaba allí, darle un buen susto, siendo muy travieso el peque también. Y así con una gran sonrisa en su carita, él trepó.

Siendo él, el sorprendido en su lugar, al ver a la que él creía que era una gran amiga de Beth, Harper, besando a su hermana.

A su hermana¡

El nervio¡

Harper, era una chica hermosa, piel canela, ojos azules, cabello castaño, con hoyuelos en su rostro que le hacían tener una sonrisa traviesa muy coqueta.

\- Beth ¡ - gritó Luke para luego cruzar ambos de sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Beth y a Harper, que se separaron tal cuál les hubieran tirado agua helada sobre ellas.

\- Mierda – susurró Harper muy sonrojada por la situación y por el anterior estupendo beso que había tenido con su Beth.

\- No se dice groserías en esta casa – dijo Luke con sus brazos en jarra, siendo una miniatura de Rachel muy bonita.

Beth estaba muy sorprendida, roja también, al ser atrapada por su hermano. Ella había sido muy cuidadosa siempre.

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser atrapada por su hermanito? – se preguntó a sí misma - Luke, baja la voz – susurró ella después.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el torciendo su cabecita de lado.

\- Por mi mamá – susurró ella otra vez – no te valla a escuchar – Harper miraba a ellos tal juego de tenis muy atenta.

\- Mamá ha salido con mami y los abus – dijo él todavía con sus bracitos cruzados.

\- Ah bueno – eso la hizo soltar una exhalación y llevarse al pecho una mano sobre su corazón.

\- Beth, ¿quién es la rompe hogares? – preguntó tratando de ser intimidantes y fallando épicamente ya que él era tan pequeño y muy lindo, que jamás podría ser intimidante.

\- ¿Rompe hogares? – preguntó Harper descolocada y sin entender bien.

\- Él ve mucha televisión – desestimó Beth rápidamente – ella no es una rompe hogares, es mi novia, Luke – le dijo a su hermanito, Harper se permitió sonreír enormemente al oírlo de la linda boquita de Beth.

\- Tú no puedes tener novia – señaló el peque con su dedito – mami dice que puedes tener, cuando tengas 40 y ella esté muerta – y valeee, Quinn era demasiado sobreprotectora con Beth, ella al ser su "hecho más perfecto", título compartido por Luke.

Eso hizo reír mucho a Harper y sonrojar mucho también a Beth.

\- Awww bebé, eres muy linda así – observó Harper, dándole un besito muy tierno a su mejilla.

\- Heyyy, no es tú bebé, yo soy el bebé – señaló su pechito Luke siendo tremendamente adorable, haciendo derretir a ambas adolescentes – y tú no la besas, yo la beso, por que es mi hermana – dijo él otra vez señalándola con su dedito a ella y a él.

\- Awww eres muy lindo también – le dijo a Luke quien se sonrojó ya que una chica hermosa le había dicho "lindo", escondiéndose detrás de su hermana.

\- Awww – dijeron ambas y Beth lo cogió en sus brazos para llenarle de muchos besos su rostro haciendo carcajear a Luke y luego sonrojarlo mucho, diciendo él – no Beth, suelta, suelta, no frente a la chica hermosa – limpiándose él ambas mejillas con sus manitos, para que no quede labial.

\- Awww – otro coro de ambas.

\- Haber Luke, ella es mi novia – dijo Beth colocando ambas de sus manitos sobre sus hombros, mirando a Harper también – ¿lo puedes mantener en secreto, por mí, porfaaa? – haciéndole ojitos a su hermano para que aceptara.

\- Abu, dijo no secretos – defendió su punto el peque.

\- Lo sé, pero sólo esta vez, necesito que me cubras, amigo – le dijo otra vez tratando de convencerlo.

Él lo pensó sólo un ratito, él amaba a su hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella, pero mantener secretos no era su asunto.

Harper viendo la duda en sus ojitos dijo – te doy 50 dólares amigo.

Tanto Beth cómo Luke voltearon a verla curiosos.

\- Harper, él no acepta sobornos… - y quería decir más, pero fue interrumpida por el peque.

\- 75 dólares con 20 centavos y tenemos un trato – dijo sonriente, sorprendiendo mucho a su hermana quien se puso a pensar un rato porque esa cifra, para darse cuenta después del porqué, logrando sonreír mucho por ello.

\- 100 dólares entonces – dijo Harper

\- No, 75 dólares on 20 centavos por favor y no le diré a mamá – dijo él finalmente provocando que Harper mirara a Beth sin entender todo, pero al verla asentir ella hizo exactamente eso.

Con el dinero en el bolsillo, el peque se quedó muy sonriente para luego pedir – Beth me bajas porfa – haciendo un puchero muy bello.

\- Ok, venga – dijo ella y lo ayudó ya que él era muy aprehensivo con las alturas tal cuál miniatura de Rachel que era en todo su ser, aunque en físico pareciera toda una miniatura de Quinn, rubio y con ojos avellanas.

Él estando en el suelo, se fue a seguir buscando a su gato y a la sala al ver tele.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué esa cifra? – preguntó Harper con mucha curiosidad a Beth y ella respondió – porque es exactamente lo que cuesta pizza para todos en esta casa, más uno y un atún para el gato.

\- Ohhh, Ok - dijo ella entendiendo que Luke la había invitado sin pedirle abiertamente a que se quedara a comer con ellos, para luego seguir besando a su novia.

…

Una hora después Luke veía tele con su gato en la sala de estar cuándo entraron en la casa sus mamis.

\- Heyyy hola lindo caballero – dijo Rachel para luego llenarlo de besos en su carita - ¿cómo has estado y dónde está Beth?

\- Muy bien mamá – dijo él con una gran sonrisa – Beth está con su novia en la casita del árbol besándose – dijo riéndose por lo del beso.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ - Quinn preguntó y medio gritó.

\- Amor cálmate – pidió Rachel al conocer lo sobreprotectora de su bebé y por su bebé.

\- Rachel, alguien se está comiendo la linda boquita de nuestra hija, eso no se queda así – dijo muy determinada y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, tomó un bate de beisbol y se fue al jardín trasero. – Beth, baja tu lindo culito aquí ¡ - gritó ella.

\- Mierda – fue el coro de varias. Rachel al ver a su esposa así. Beth por la gran sorpresa y Harper de puro miedo. Scary Quinn realmente daba miedo.

\- Harper corre – dijo Beth rápidamente.

Y fue tanto el tono de voz de Beth que Harper lo hizo, ella casi saltó de la casita del árbol para ponerse a correr alrededor de la casa y medio gritar del susto al ver a la mami de su novia correr detrás de ella con un bate.

Mierda, un bate¡

Beth saltó también y se fue a por su hermano y frente a Rachel le reclamó.

\- Luke, teníamos un trato – le dijo

\- Sí – reconoció el peque – no decirle a mi mami y así lo hice – y así lo hizo, para él Quinn era mami y Rachel era mamá. No incumplió su trato y Beth se dio cuenta de eso.

\- Mierda – volvió a repetir.

\- No se dice groserías en esta casa – dijo Luke y Rachel, ambos con sus brazos en la cintura mirando a Beth.

\- Lo siento mamá, Luke – se disculpó Beth viendo a su novia seguir corriendo y a su mami Quinn detrás de ella gritando "para, sólo quiero hablar contigo" con un claro signo de que sólo no quería hablar sino hacer más. Razón por la que Harper no se detenía – mamá ayúdame – pidió ella.

\- Ok mi amor, entonces, vamos a la cocina – dijo sabiamente Rachel colocando un brazo sobre su hombro.

\- ¿y porque a la cocina? – preguntó ella.

\- A cocinar todo el Bacon que encontremos amor, eso detendrá a tu mami, de paso que también me hablas de ella ¿no crees? – dijo con sabiduría.

Beth asintió, eso era lo único que detendría a su madre, eso y el beso de su mamá.

Luke dijo – Yeahhh – con sus puñitos festejando ya que comería pizza y Bacon. Y su Misho comería atún, ¿qué mejor que eso?

Los tres se fueron a la cocina a preparar todo, bueno las dos, ya que Luke veía todo y probaba cada tanto.

Y fue tan rico el olor de Bacon que Quinn paró y se fue a por un trozo para seguir corriendo detrás de Harper, cuándo Rachel la sujetó por la cintura haciéndola sentar en el comedor e invita a Harper a hacer lo mismo, para conocerla mejor.

Después de unos grandiosos trocitos de Bacon, Quinn preguntó – Así que Harper, ¿qué más haces, aparte de comerte a mi hija? - preguntó seriamente, mirándola, haciendo estremecer a Harper.

\- Quinn¡ - fue el grito de varias. Rachel por lo inapropiado que sonaba. Beth por toda la situación que la ponía demasiado roja, mientras que Luke aprovechaba el pánico para deslizar varios trozos de Bacon al Misho que estaba sentado en una silla junto a él.


	2. El primer beso

Contexto:

En el secundario, Finn había instalado esa cabina de besos, sólo para volver a besar a Quinn y ver si sentía algo por ella. Santana le pasa mononucleosis a Finn y Quinn. Rachel obviamente se entera.

El primer beso

Rachel y Finn estaban saliendo, pero estaban en un mal lugar, en aquel que dice ¿me quedo o me voy? Y pues cuándo ella se enteró que Finn había instalado una cabina de besos sólo para besar a su ex y si volvía con ella, le dio un no sé qué, una puntada en el corazón que ella no reconoció al principio que era, pero que sabía que no era por Finn, sino por Quinn.

Se enteró también que Santana le había pasado mononucleosis a Finn y luego éste a Quinn, así fue ella cómo se enteró, por más que le preguntó a Finn y este lo negó en un principio, dadas las evidencias y la declaración de la misma Santana, no lo pudo negar más.

Él había besado a Quinn.

¿Su Finn?, no sabía si era suyo o no. O si quisiera que siga siendo "Su Finn"

¿Su Quinn?, ella sabía definitivamente que no era suya pero que quería que fuera suya. "Su Quinn" por más que una persona jamás será propiedad de otra.

Ella racionalmente no podía decidir, más su corazón podría, ella probó lo último. Su corazón no se equivocaba.

Es así, que ella al enterarse fue a verlos a la enfermería.

Finn estaba recostado en una camilla a la derecha de la enfermería, luciendo fatal.

\- Eh ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó ella al ya saberlo

\- Fatal – dijo él con una voz muy cansada

\- Sí ya sé – dijo ella al obviamente ya saberlo – te ves fatal – Finn asintió

\- Vamos pregúntame Rach – dijo el al verla mirarlo y dar vueltas en su cabeza sin saber cómo decirlo.

\- ¿Besaste a media escuela?

\- Sí – asintió él y luego se arrepintió por el dolor que sintió. Rachel cogió un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la cabeza.

\- ¿A Santana?

\- Sí

\- ¿Ella te contagió la mononucleosis?

\- Esa perra – dijo él y Rachel lo tomó cómo un sí.

\- ¿Y también te acostaste con ella, el fin de semana pasado? – preguntó sacándose la espina que tenía clavada

Finn la miró un momento sabiendo que no podía mentirle, ya no más, ya que era muy seguro que ella lo dejara y él mismo no sabía si eso era lo que él quería en un inicio al poner la cabina de beso – sí – respondió mirándola.

\- ¿Besaste a Quinn y la contagiaste?

\- Sí – siguió afirmando.

\- ¿Sabías que ella era muy sensible a esta enfermedad, qué es lo que más le pega? – preguntó un tanto enojada.

\- Sí Rachel – dijo con un gran suspiro – no me puse a pensar en eso.

\- Claro que no – se dijo a sí misma un tanto enojada, ahora Quinn podría estar ahogándose por tan sólo querer respirar, eso la preocupó mucho, pero su curiosidad seguía ahí, así que preguntó - ¿qué sentiste?

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó él sin saber bien.

\- ¿Qué sentiste?

\- Rachel no entiendo la pregunta – miró él compasivo a su ¿novia?

\- Finn ya sé que me engañaste con Santana, y con cuanta se te puso en frente – dijo sin tapujos y haciendo mímicas con las manos - que tengo cachos estilo alce adulto, pero eso no me importa. Me importa saber ¿qué sentiste?, me lo debes, respóndeme – dijo firmemente

Finn se quedó observándola - Rachel no lo merecía - se dijo a sí mismo – entonces él podría ser franco con ella – eso, era lo mínimo que le debía.

\- Sentí fuegos artificiales – dijo con mirada ensoñadora.

\- Ok – dijo ella – se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza y luego dijo – hemos terminado Finn

\- Lo sé Rach, lo siento.

Rachel asintió y mirando a la cama del costado preguntó - ¿Y Quinn?

\- Creo que su madre la iba a llevar a casa.

\- Ah ok – volvió a decir y sin más salió de la enfermería.

Ella estaba en un permiso, después tenía clase y ella no faltaba a ninguna, pero tenía que despejar un poco la cabeza.

Ufff

Ella sería aún más la burla del cole, eso no le importaba nada.

Había terminado con Finn después de luchar un año por él, eso tampoco le importaba.

Quinn podría estar muy mal, eso la preocupaba demasiado.

Y así, pensado, pensando, y caminando, caminando, siguió pensado.

Hasta que vió a lo lejos a Quinn semi recostada sobre la pared y su madre tratando de sostenerla y a la par queriendo ir a la dirección a regularizar los papeles.

En McKingley High había demasiada burocracia, lo justo y necesario, decía el director y la junta de socios para proteger y guiar al niño en su camino a la adultez.

Vale, venga entonces.

Rachel corrió a ayudarla, sin importarle el plazo del permiso que había pedido.

\- Hola, Señora Fabray – dijo ella muy educada.

Los padres de ella y la familia Fabray habían sido amigas desde un inicio. Russell era el problema, pero él al irse, ellos volvieron a retomar su amistad.

De ahí a que ella y Quinn habían sido amigas desde pequeñas que súbitamente se cortó a los diez años hasta el momento, por Russell nuevamente.

Pero sin él, en la película, el futuro era incierto, porque era obvio para todos los padres involucrados que el cariño entre ambas niñas había quedado intacto, incluso había crecido.

\- Hola Rachel, que gusto verte hija, ¿me ayudas? – preguntó señalándola a ella y a la dirección – no puedo ir hacia ambas direcciones - que quedaba en lados opuestos – aunque sólo sea a entregar este formato sin que mi bebé se caiga – señalando a su bebé.

\- Sí, yo la ayudo, la llevo al carro – dijo y Judy Fabray le dio las llaves.

Y con eso, ella se fue a la dirección y Rachel apoyó a Quinn en su costado y la llevó al carro sin decir palabras y muy preocupada al ver a Quinn muy desenfocada y descolocada, ya que la mononucleosis era lo único que le pegaba y muy fuerte a ella. Al igual que si un boxeador te hubiera dado un derechazo, así nockout.

Así que por más que Rachel le hubiera hablado, ella no se hubiera enterado de nada.

Rachel recostó a Quinn en el asiento trasero muy delicadamente, poniendo unos mechones de peso detrás de su orejita tiernamente y esperó recostada sobre la puerta del carro a la señora Fabray y a ver qué hacía ya que ella estaba en el carro de Quinn y la Señora Fabray había venido en su propio carro.

Y tal cómo si la invocaran, Judy Fabray vino presurosa a su encuentro disculpándose mucho por tardar tanto y disculpándose nuevamente le pidió que lleve a Quinn a su casa ya que ella no podía y le rompía el corazón no poder hacerlo, por el mismo tiempo.

Verán, Judy Fabray amaba con el corazón a su hija, pero también era médica principal en el mismo hospital que trabajaba Leroy, el único realmente especializado en lo suyo y que contaba con todos los aparatos pertinentes, por lo que la llamada de una emergencia era enorme, muy importante.

Rachel lo entendió, esas mismas llamadas sacaban a su papá pitando de la casa. Lo cuál también ocurrió con Judy Fabray, salió pitando.

Judy se fue.

Rachel se quedó con Quinn y la llevó a su casa, o eso quería, pero se dio cuenta que no le había pedido las llaves a la Señora Fabray, así que decidió llevarla a su casa.

Y así ambas se fueron.

Rachel rompiendo su asistencia perfecta y sin importarle nada, otra vez.

…

Rachel la llevó a su casa, se estacionó frente a ella, y corrió a abrir su puerta para luego estilo novia cargara a Quinn hacia su cuarto en la segunda planta.

Rachel en su pequeñito cuerpo, tenía mucha fuerza, y mientras la cargaba, Quinn se acurrucaba más en ella, sonrojándose ambas, por diferentes motivos.

Rachel por la cercanía y Quinn por su propia enfermedad, aún sin darse cuenta de nada.

Rachel la llevó a su cuarto, a su cama king sise, dejándola delicadamente en el centro, dónde el único ruidito vino de Quinn al quejarse levemente y después al estirarse un pelín en esa enorme y muy suave cama.

\- Eh Quinn, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿tomaste alguna pastilla? – preguntó suavemente ella, para no perturbarla.

Quinn no respondió al instante, pero sí Rachel se dio cuenta que ella se descolocó al verse en otro escenario y no orientarse bien.

\- Quinn, estás en mi cuarto – dijo Rachel muy suave – no te pude llevar al tuyo porque no le pedí las llaves a tu mamá, perdón por eso – añadió – vas a estar aquí en la tarde y luego para la noche, ella te va a recoger. ¿necesitas algo, duele algo?

Quinn esta vez se sonrojó y mucho, Rache lo atribuyó a la fiebre, pero no era por eso. Era por la cercanía de ambas.

\- Quinn responde, si no, no te podré ayudar – Rachel firmemente solicitó sin levantar la voz para no aturdir más a Quinn.

\- Cabeza, garganta, todo duele – dijo con voz muy ronca.

\- ¿Tomaste algo, en la escuela? – preguntó ella y Quinn negó con la cabeza lamentándose mucho por ello, por el gran dolor que le vino.

\- Mierda – susurró ella

\- Quinn no hagas eso, te va a doler demasiado – muy sabiamente dijo y se paró y e fue al baño principal de sus padres en otro cuarto para coger la medicina apropiada.

Quinn se permitió respirar un tanto, sin Rachel allí, recordando los hechos de esa tarde, su gran error por besar a Finn.

Ella no quería besar a Finn, quería besar a Rachel, ¿entonces por qué besó a Finn?

Ahhhh

Ella se acordó, por qué - Mierda – volvió a decir.

Rachel entró con varias cosas en la mano, que, si Quinn hubiera estado más consciente, hasta se hubiera reído.

Rachel le puso un paño medio húmedo en su frente y le dio medicina con un poco de agua que le ayudó a tomar, misma que les preguntó primero a sus padres por celular, para darle a Quinn, que básicamente cubran todos los aspectos que ella tenía, al menos para mitigarlos.

\- Te va a dar un poco de sueño Quinn – le susurró mirándola amorosamente.

Maldiciendo en su mente un poco a Finn y a Santana por provocar este estado en Quinn, sin querer pelar la misma herida y echarle alcohol y sal a la misma, preguntándole el "porqué" del beso.

Más Quinn tenía otra idea. Ella se veía fatal, tenía un malestar general, sentía escalofríos, dolor, cansancio, tenía fiebre, respiraba fuerte haciendo un ruido constante cómo motor y hasta su voz se había agrietado y mucho, pero ella quería explicarse. Ella no le quería hacer más daño a Rachel. No se lo merecía, ella talvez sí, pero Rachel no.

Quinn mirándola dijo – Rach quiero hablar, por favor – suplicó tosiendo un poco

\- Oh Quinn te vas a hacer daño, ¿no quieres esperar? – preguntó, viendo a Quinn muy enferma.

Quinn negó con la cabeza sintiendo todo otra vez – mierda - susurró y Rachel le dio un suave masaje a su cabecita para mitigar los efectos, y sin poder contra las súplicas de Quinn, ella aceptó y le dio la venia para que Quinn se expresara.

\- Rach, no quería besar a Finn – dijo de sopetón y con la voz ronca causando muchas dudas en Rachel al no entender bien.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo besaste?

\- Por que estaba enojada contigo - ¿conmigo? – dijo Rachel – sí, contigo – dijo Quinn – quería que te des cuenta que tú das para más, quería que rompieran - soltó imaginando que Rachel se enojaría, pero se sorprendió al no ser así.

\- ¿Por qué Quinn? Te has hecho más daño tú – la miro muy compasiva.

Y Quinn se lo pensó sólo un segundo, a por todas se dijo, y si Rachel no comparte la idea, bien podría decir que era delirios por su fiebre.

\- Porque yo te quiero para mí – dijo ella firmemente y mirándola en todo momento.

Sí, la pobre de Quinn al ser muy influenciada por su padre en toda su vida, tenía una forma muy extraña de solucionar sus problemas amorosos y de demostrar su amor.

(Mismas formas, que Rachel ayudaría a guiar, a través de los años)

Quinn se veía muy vulnerable, muy adorable y muy enferma también, consideró Rachel, pero dentro de todo, se veía muy impresionante y muy hermosa.

\- La chica más hermosa que he conocido y mucho más que eso – dijo Rachel – yo rompí con Finn, porque también te quería para mí – dijo sorprendiéndose al poder reconocerlo en voz alta, y a Quinn que era totalmente lo opuesto que ella creía que iba a escuchar, pero a la vez, se sentía cómo en un sueño, cómo flotando, ya que esa respuesta le había parecido irreal, ya que era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Rachel tocó con la yema de los dedos la carita de su Quinn, intentando descifrar un atisbo de mentira, más no fue así.

Ahí frente a ella, veía a ese hermoso ser del cuál ella se había enamorado de pequeña, su primer gran crush. La veía intacta e impoluta.

Quinn se sintió llorar y Rachel la calmó suavemente, limpiando sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

Entonces ella se reincorporó con gran dolor y a regañadientes de Rachel que le decía que se iba a hacer daño, se reincorporó, se sentó y apoyó su cabeza con la de Rachel susurrando – te vas a enfermar – cuidando a su Berry.

\- No me importa – susurró ella – no me importa nada.

Entonces ambas, se inclinaron suavemente encontrándose una con otra, en un casto beso, un atisbo de roce de labios que estremeció a ambas de pies a cabeza. Rachel dándose cuenta pensó que era por la fiebre. Quinn le refutó que era por la intensidad de ese beso, aunque sólo había sido un roce.

Rachel y Quinn mirándose una con otra repitieron su beso, una y otra vez, cada vez subiendo de intensidad, hasta lo permitido por la propia enfermedad de Quinn.

Suspirando ambas, mirándose y acunándose una con otra, por el gran descubrimiento que habían hecho ambas.

Besar a Quinn Fabray, se sintió más que fuegos artificiales, se sintió cómo el puto big bang, una y otra vez.

…

Rachel se enfermó y otra vez no le importó nada.

Rachel había besado a Quinn y Quinn había besado a Rachel, eso era lo importante.


	3. Medidas desesperadas requieren acciones

Contexto:

Mensajes borrachitos, ¿acaso hay algo más que aclarar?

Medidas desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas

Quinn y Rachel estaban estudiando cada quién a lo suyo, Quinn en Yale, Rachel en Nyada. Beth por el momento de vacaciones con los abuelos en Ohio, una nena muy engreída y muy amada por sus abus, sobre todo al ser tan adorable y tan bella. Ella los tenía en la yema de los dedos y lo sabía y eso sólo a sus tres cortitos años.

Por lo mismo Quinn aprovechó de tener carta libre para reunirse con sus amigos, a relajarse un poco. Sobre todo, por la relación que tenía con su Rachel quién a pesar de haberle dado alguno que otro beso delicioso, todavía no eran novias.

¿Y eso por qué?

Por la falta de comunicación, por la falta de todo, por el acelerado ritmo en sus vidas.

Y por las mismas palabras de Rachel quién una vez se equivocó diciéndole a Quinn que debía disfrutar su vida al máximo y eso no se podría si iniciaban una relación a larga distancia. Rachel no creía en las relaciones a larga distancia. Quinn sí. Pero la diva fue la más terca y ganó.

A pesar de las muchas protestas de Santana y Brittany al ver lo obvio entre ellas.

Y así fue, que las amigas de Quinn al verla harta de no hacer un movimiento sobre su Rachel, la llevaron a un bar a emborracharla mucho y a que se decida si es con Rachel o con alguien más, pero que se decida.

Rachel por otro lado, tampoco la llevaba genial, ella ni bien soltó la propuesta a Quinn se había arrepentido. Y sólo su resolución se mantenía intacta ya que ella se enfocaba mucho en su carrera y trabajo, eso era lo único que la mantenía alejada de su Quinn, no había ni chicos ni chicas.

Quinn inició con una botella de agua, no queriendo emborracharse mucho, pero sus amigas insistieron e insistieron y en un par de horas la pusieron cómo una cuba. Quinn estaba muy ebria y ella a su vez estaba siendo muy acechada por cuanto fantoche se apareciera. Las amigas le tomaron una foto y se la enviaron a Rachel, a ver qué pasaba para luego llevarse a Quinn del bar hacia el departamento de ella y Beth pagadas por su mami, un bonito lugar, céntrico, muy way.

Quinn no se enteraba de nada, estaba hecha. Y las amigas aprovechaban para torear a Rachel por ello.

En New York Rachel recibía un mensaje de Quinn por el WhatsApp creyendo que era el mensaje de buenas noches lo abrió muy sonriente, misma sonrisa que se le borró tiempo después al ver a Quinn, casi dormida sobre la mesa con varios tragos en línea y uno que otro imbécil mirándola de reojo.

Fue tan alto el grito que dio, que todos en casa se enteraron. Y sin darle explicaciones, corrió a la puerta sin abrigo alguno y a la calle a por Quinn.

Fue en el tren que le llegó otra foto, Quinn muy hecha sobre su camita usando de almohada un peluche que Rachel le había regalado a ella en una de sus tantas visitas.

Y por más que ella intentó e intentó comunicarse con muchos emoticones furiosos al preguntar y cito "¿Quién coño está contigo?" no obtuvo nada.

Entonces ella intentó lo segundo mejor que se le ocurrió bombardear con llamadas al teléfono de la casa y a su celular, una y otra vez.

Es así que casi pasada una hora, ya en la llamada número 60, Quinn contestó o eso creyó Rachel ya que del otro lado sólo se escuchaba murmullos incomprensibles.

Rachel al ver que Quinn contestó se alegró mucho, pero luego al recordar la situación enfureció.

\- Quinn, Quinn ¡ - gritaba ella - ¿Qué coño crees que haces? – medio preguntando y medio gritando, agradeciendo estar con muy pocas personas en el tren que ni le prestaban la atención dada la misma hora de la ya madrugada.

Quinn contestó, pero todo era murmullos incomprensibles por Rachel.

Entonces ella intentó con otra técnica, tratando de respirar tranquilamente y asegurar primero lo primero, la seguridad de Quinn.

\- Quinn ¿estás sola? Dime sí o no – pidió lentamente.

Quinn miró a cada lado de ella antes de contestar – hummm

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – probó Rachel y Quinn volvió a decir – hummm

\- Bueno eso debe ser un sí, sino escucharía voces o gimoteos, Puajjj – dijo ella ante lo último, el sólo imaginar a otra mujer con Quinn le revolvía el estómago, entonces probó con otra pregunta - ¿tu cama está caliente o fría? – frío – dijo Quinn. Rachel entendió entonces que debe estar sola, festejó un poquito por eso.

\- Quinn, ya voy, espérame sí, no cortes, cántame – pidió ella tratando de que Quinn siguiera en la línea, pero ella estaba muy cansada.

\- Rach, sueñito.

\- No te duermas bebé – pidió ella

\- Te moooo– susurró Quinn

\- Yo te amo Quinn, escuchaste, te amo – declaró ella muy conmovida sin poder negar lo evidente.

\- Cántame – pidió Quinn y así lo hizo Rachel, pero lo hizo cantando gracioso haciendo reír a Quinn para que no duerma. Así si pasara cualquier cosa de fondo, Rachel lo sabría, la seguridad de Quinn era lo primero.

El tren llegó, Rachel todavía podía escuchar a Quinn hacer ruiditos de fondo cómo si estuviera hablando con su peluche. Tomó un taxi y luego fue hacia su edificio e incapaz de esperar el elevador que estaba en el sétimo sótano, estacionamientos, ella corrió escalones arriba los cinco pisos, agradeciendo a sus Couch por el poder aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo.

Ella llegó al quinto piso de Quinn sin respiración, recostándose sobre la pared, observó a Brooke y Megan mirarla divertidas ambas sentadas en un sillón en el hall, ya muy entrada la madrugada, ambas amigas de Quinn.

\- Qué bueno que llegaste, pero tardaste eh – dijo una de ellas para luego tomar el ascensor e irse.

Rachel se quedó respirando pesado, sólo entonces dándose cuenta que ellas eran las amigas de Quinn quienes se la habían jugado, ya que Quinn no podía haberlo hecho y no supo si enojarse o agradecerles.

Ella se reincorporó lo mejor que pudo y con su llave abrió la puerta, enterneciéndose mucho por la imagen que vió.

Ahí sobre la cama Quinn jugando con el peluche que le dio Rachel o al menos eso parecía, una imagen muy tierna.

\- Hola Quinn – dijo ella acercándosele, pasando delicadamente su mano por la cabecita de Quinn en un acto muy dulce.

Ya para ese momento entrada la madrugada, ambas estaban agotadas, aún así, ambas se veían hermosas.

\- Quinn se veía muy hermosa – pensó Rachel y eso sólo aumentó más cuándo ella la reconoció y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que traslucía en su mirar.

\- Hola – dijo ella

\- ¿Estás agotada bebé? – Rachel no pudo evitar deslizar la palabra de cariño hacia ella. Quinn asintió.

\- Bueno, entonces, vamos a dormir – dijo ella - tratando de quitarle el peluche de la mano.

\- No – se quejó Quinn con mucho cariño - ¿No? – preguntó Rachel enternecida.

\- No – dijo otra vez – eso es de Rachel

Ahhh

\- Ah, pero yo soy Rachel – replicó muy enternecida.

\- Ahhh, ok – dijo y con ambas manitos acercó la cara de Quinn y le dio un beso baboso en la nariz y en su ojito de Rachel haciéndola derretirse mucho por el gesto, tan rico.

\- Gracias bebé – susurró ella, mirándola muy enamorada. Quinn asintió otra vez con un gran puchero, que Rachel aprovechó sin poder resistirse a besarlo delicadamente. Haciendo suspirar a ambas por el deseo de poder extenderlo.

Rachel incapaz de poder aprovecharse de Quinn, se separó de ella para regañadientes y un pequeño berrinche de Quinn.

Que nuevamente fue muy adorable.

\- Quinn, te voy a cambiar para que puedas dormir, ¿eso está bien? – preguntó ella y Quinn asintió.

Rachel siendo muy práctica, la ayudó lo más rápido que pudo tratando mucho de respetar la privacidad de Quinn al máximo, dejándola en un short corto, una polera larga para que ella pueda dormir.

Ella después se cambió también, en algo similar para poder dormir.

\- ¿Duermes aquí? – preguntó Quinn agotada y Rachel incapaz de decir no, asintió y se acurrucó junto a Quinn en esa enorme y suave camita.

Rachel durmió muy poco, sobre todo para velar el sueño de Quinn, y para pensar que ella quería esto, quería despertar así con Quinn, ser la única que pueda ver esta faceta hermosa que era Quinn.

Así supo lo que ella tenía que hacer.

Rachel sobre su espalda y Quinn acurrucada sobre ella haciendo ruiditos hermosos al retorcerse y buscar acurrucarse mejor en ella.

Rachel acarició su cabello y su espalda hasta que Quinn se durmió, sólo ahí entonces pudo dormir, aunque sea un par de horas.

…

Ya en la mañana…

Quinn se acurrucó aún más en su almohada calientita y rica, que olía delicioso, y que al apretarla un poquito soltaba una risita muy adorable y preciosa.

\- Woahhh, espera un momento – se dijo ella – la almohada no se ríe.

Y lentamente levantó la cabeza sólo para ver a Rachel sonriéndole y mirándola con mucho amor.

\- Hola hermosa – susurró Rachel

\- Hola – dijo embobada, Rachel se veía muy hermosa.

\- Hola bebé – replicó ella - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Eso sorprendió mucho a Quinn, aunque secretamente le encantó que Rachel le llamara bebé. Ella se deslizó un poco estirándose, pero no del todo apartándose de Rachel, ya que le gustaba mucho dónde ella estaba, tratando de orientarse y decidirse qué había pasado.

Rachel la dejó pensar un momento, sólo observándola, tal cuál maravilla que era.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo? – aprovechó para responder.

Quinn se quedó callada un ratito pensando.

\- Eh, aquí, algo que te va ayudar - dijo Rachel recostándose en la cabecera de la cama, mismo movimiento que hizo Quinn, para luego entregarle su celular con las fotos que le habían enviado a ella.

\- Ohhh – se sorprendió mucho ella y al mismo tiempo recordó que había pasado – mierda – susurró.

\- Yeah, mierda Quinn, me diste el susto de mi vida – dijo Rachel

\- Yeah, lo siento – y después de eso se acurrucó en el cuello de ella.

\- Awww bebé, pobre bebé – repitió ella, acariciando su espalda lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Después de eso Quinn le contó lo que se acordaba de la noche y Rachel lo que se acordaba de todo lo que ella había hecho en ese par de horas desde salir corriendo de su depa en New York hasta llegar a Quinn.

\- Mierda – susurró Quinn.

Rachel aprovechó para alcanzarle un jugo de naranja de la mesita del costado, mismo que ella también tomó.

\- ¿Quinn?

\- Hummm

\- No quiero hacer esto más

\- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó mirándola sin entender bien de que se trataba.

Y Rachel mirándola también contestó susurrando – estar separadas.

\- Ahhh, yo creí que el hecho de salir corriendo desde New York, más tren, más taxi, más carrera por las escaleras hasta llegar hacia mí – dijo en broma, ambas sonrieron mirándose cómplices.

\- Eso también – respondió ella – pero, sobre todo, el hecho de estar separadas.

Quinn asintió, ella también le estaba empezando a fastidiar mucho esa parte y sorprendiendo a Rachel al adelantarse, dijo - ¿sal conmigo?

Rachel levantó su ceja derecha - ¿en una cita?

\- En una cita – añadió Quinn.

\- Será una cita Fabray – dijo con cariño y con una gran sonrisa de megavatios.

Y Quinn nuevamente adelantándose a Rachel, se le acercó para un beso, un rico beso, esos que había extrañado muchísimo. Esos besos que sólo Rachel podía darle.

Esa mañana, ambas se dieron una oportunidad, para avanzar en su relación y vaya que fue una idea genial.

En muy poco tiempo, su relación pasó de ser mejores amigas y confidentes a novias.

Con el tiempo, Quinn, se transfirió a New York, ya que una relación a distancia no era ideal para ambas y así también ambas viviendo en el mismo sitio podían estar más cerca una de la otra, sobre todo Beth que tenía mucha más gente que la amaba.

Eso era un gran pluss.

Rachel decidió finalmente que ella si estaba agradecida con Brooke y Megan por jugársela esa vez, enviándole fotos y mensajes borrachitos de Quinn.

Definitivamente para ellas se requirieron medidas desesperadas, pero felizmente todo fue para bien, para mejor.


	4. OMW

Contexto:

OMW

OMW

Rachel y Finn se iban a casar, eso era un hecho. Ambos por razones insípidas y no por un amor puro y devastador que no se pueda contener.

Rachel había estado esperando su carta a NYADA, al sueño que ella creyó era el más importante de su vida. Ella había presentado una audición para el olvido y luego una que al recordarla se te erizaban los pelos del brazo, así de buena.

Y bueno, su carta de aceptación no llegaba y la del resto sí, asi que ella siendo muy dramática como talentosa, creyó equivocadamente que no había ingresado. Todos sus sueños estaban muertos.

Finn en su última oportunidad de hacer algo genial por su vida, algo que pudiera impresionar a su padre muerto, sin sueños grandes cómo Rachel, pero sí uno en al que deseaba con toda su fuerza seguir el camino que hizo su padre, pero al no atreverse por las dudas mismas que lo embriagaban. Cogió la segunda mejor opción, asirse al que él también creía inequívocamente que era el amor de su vida.

Así el le propuso matrimonio a Rachel y ella estando en un super bajón, aceptó.

Por más que había el enorme indicio entre Rachel y Quinn de un amor que sería espectacular y digno para escribir en la mejor obra literaria que se pueda imaginar, una que escribiría Quinn en un futuro, no prosperó más allá.

Ya sea por las dudas entre ambas o por las interferencias ajenas tales cómo las de Finn o más memorablemente las de Russell, que si bien, se estaba yendo de su vida, aún seguía presente a pequeños ratos, o por cosas mismas del destino.

Rachel y Finn se iban a casar, eso era un hecho.

Quinn en un inicio no estuvo de acuerdo, Rachel y ellas pelearon.

Quinn en un atisbo de querer estar cerca de ella y de convencerla, le mintió, diciéndole que sí estaría.

Ambas se fueron a probar vestidos, y cuando Quinn vio a Rachel con un vestido de novia, su mandíbula se cayó, literalmente, ella estaba muy impresionada por la belleza angelical de ella. Ahí fue cuando ella despabilo, y se dijo a sí misma, que no podía ser parte de esa locura. Rachel no podía casarse, no con él, y no a esa edad. Rachel renunciaría a su sueño y ella no lo podía permitir.

Rachel era la propia personalización de que, si tu trabajas bien y duro, tus sueños se pueden alcanzar.

Quinn no iba a dejar que ella renunciara a lo suyo.

Ellas volvieron a pelear nuevamente.

Rachel y Finn se iban a casar un día taciturno y medio lluvioso.

Quinn en un último intento de querer evitar la boda, volvió a mentir diciendo nuevamente que quería ser parte de la boda.

Ella se vistió con su vestido color coral, muy bonito para ir a la boda, se montó en su carro y salió pitando de su casa para poder llegar a tiempo.

Comunicándose erróneamente por el celular ante las insistencias de la novia que ya estaba a pasos del altar y que sólo faltaba ella.

\- ¿Dónde Estás? – decía Rachel

\- Apresúrate – volvía a decir

Quinn sabía que llegaba tarde, nunca en su vida había llegado tarde, ella poseía la puntualidad inglesa, pero ese día, ella llegaba tarde, y eso era un muy mal presagio para todo.

\- Estoy en camino – On My Way – respondió ella, mirando al celular y a la carretera con ambas manos divididas y con la atención también dividida acercándose en un cruce de caminos.

También el que se acercaba a un cruce de caminos era una camioneta cuatro por cuatro, que también tenía la atención dividida entre el cambiar la radio y la atención a la carretera.

Ninguno de los dos vio la luz roja parpadear, ninguno de los dos, se fijó en el otro.

Hasta que la desgracia ocurrió, la camioneta impactó directamente contra el puesto del conductor en la que estaba Quinn.

Ambos carros colisionaron, derraparon, se hicieron mierda, más el de Quinn al ser un compacto y al impactarla directamente a ella.

La camioneta sacó de la carretera al carro de Quinn, quién dio vueltas de campana, seis en total, antes de estamparse contra la base de un puente aéreo cercano, que fue el único que la detuvo.

El señor del otro carro también quedó en muy mala posición, con ambas piernas atrapadas entre toda la lata que hizo de trampa mortal, atrapándolo.

Quién llamó a la ambulancia, fue el señor que conducía un tractor que venía detrás de Quinn.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Quinn estaba al borde de la inconciencia, no sentía nada, pero veía a la sangre fluir y a las personas que se le acercaban gritar, más ella no los escuchaba, ella estaba en shock. En su mente, el inmenso amor por su bebé y el hecho de lo que pudo ser con Rachel, ella se agarro de ello con fuerza.

\- No voy a morir, sin poder vivir, fielmente a quien soy – se juró y se agarró a ello con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

…

Rachel y Finn estaban discutiendo a un pazo del altar, ella le pedía cinco minutos más, para que llegara Quinn y él le preguntaba porque Quinn era tan importante para ella en ese momento, si ellos estaban a punto de casarse. Ella seguía pidiendo cinco minutos más y tal cuál fuera premonitorio, ella seguiría pidiendo cinco minutos más por ella.

Santana los interrumpió con los ojos llorosos, al salir presurosa a su carro, con Brittany atrás de ella, una desgracia había ocurrido.

Los papás de Rachel, se acercaron a ella, le contaron lo que había pasado, y la cobijaron en sus brazos, para luego acompañarla al hospital, mismo en el que trabajaba la madre de Quinn, quién al verla se desmayó, el papá de Santana y él mismo.

Quinn al llegar al hospital, no parecía ella, estaba envuelta en un mar de sangre, moretones, inflamaciones, en fin, estaba irreconocible, pero Judy al ser su madre, y por el gran instinto y amor de madre, la reconoció en un instante y por la gran impresión se desmayó, luego fue asistida e insistió en estar en las cirugías de su hija, no directamente ya que ella no podía controlarse, temblaba de pies a cabeza pero sí cómo asistente desde la periferia, siempre presente para su hija, analizándolo todo, al 100%.

Quinn entraría a cirugía, a por varias operaciones que durarían en su total poco más de 19 horas.

…

Rachel llegó al hospital para gran estupor de todos, en su vestido de novia y gritando, sus padres la calmaron, y tanto a ella cómo a las damas de honor le dieron ropa de hospital para luego pedirles que se calmaran si querían quedarse.

Algunos chicos del Glee se fueron y volvieron, Rachel no se apartó de ahí, ni en un solo momento.

Pasadas 20 horas, salió el médico en jefe de Quinn, quién era el papá de Santana a decir que Quinn había salido de la operación, qué prácticamente estaba deshuesada, casi todo roto, pero ella había sobrevivido y eso ya era enorme, y que las visitas serían permitidas, recién ella esté estable, lo que sería recién al cuarto día.

…

Ya en el cuarto día…

Quinn despertó y para gran consuelo de ella, ahí a su derecha estaba su mamá mirándola con mucho amor.

\- Mami – fue su primera palabra

Ella volteó a mirarse para ver que prácticamente tenía casi todo roto, de su pierna derecha salían unos tornillos grandes que unían todos los pedacitos, de su pierna izquierda, estaba enyesada, su brazo izquierdo enyesado, su pecho y costillas con muchos cables, vendas, dispositivos a fines.

Ella tenía el rostro un poco magullado y con un corte sobre su ceja izquierda, pero gracias a todo lo que es bueno, no estaba desfigurada, ella lloró por eso, cuando su mamá a regañadientes y por gran insistencia de su hija le alcanzó un espejo.

\- Oh mi amor, estás viva, amor, eso es lo importante – dijo su mamá conmovida y Quinn asintió.

Quinn se comunicó con su mamá, pero muy limitadamente ya que la mandíbula también al tenía muy herida y magullada.

Ambas conversaron, Quinn se acordaba de todo, lo que más le desquiciaba era el ruido que hizo el metal al torcerse, ese ruido, era lo que más le fastidiaba. Y sería a través de los años, lo que más le costó asimilar y superar.

Su mamá le dio sedantes para calmarla un poco, y para la siguiente vez que despertó su mamá no estaba a su lado, estaba Rachel.

Su Rachel y sin anillo.

Sin anillo¡

\- Hola, niña bonita – susurró Rachel al ya saber por la mamá de Quinn, que los ruidos fuertes, tendrían a alterarla.

\- Rae – contestó ella con voz muy ronca, muy feliz por verla, y ese pequeñito acto, rompió a Rachel y a todo lo que ella tenía por dentro.

Rachel entrelazó los dedos con Quinn, de la única mano con la que podía y se echó a llorar, incapaz de detenerse, Quinn también lloró, feliz y muy agradecida por estar viva.

Después de lo que le pareció a ambas un parpadeo, Rachel llenó de besos la carita de Quinn, todo cuanto pudo y no estaba vendado o conectado a algo, evitando por supuesto sus labios.

Quinn se deleitó por tanta atención, se quejó un poco por no recibir su beso en los labios.

\- Rae hermos – dijo ella y aunque fue con un tono un poco raro, a Rachel le pareció el sonido más hermoso que pudo hacer escuchado, él que estaría junto a sus favoritos, que también incluían las risas de ella y de Beth.

\- Hermosa estás tú, bella niña – dio ella emotiva – carajo Quinn, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto, pero eres mucho más que eso – repitió lo mismo que ya antes le había dicho a Quinn, algo que representaba una comunicación interna entre ellas.

\- Kind off – respondió ella intentando sonreír y comunicarse también con esa misma comunicación interna que ellas ya llevaban, eso hizo sonreír a Rachel y mucho.

\- Quinn, no sé, no sé que decirte, estoy muy agradecida que estés viva – dijo y Quinn asintió lentamente ya que si lo hacía fuerte dolía, Rachel se dio cuenta y volvió a darle varios besos más - ¿Te acuerdas de algo? – preguntó finalmente

\- Todo – dijo ella

Rachel se quedó mirándola, con una inmensa culpa al creer que era su culpa por mandarle mensajes, y a su vez enojada de que Quinn condujera repartiendo su atención con el celular y la carretera. Ella no sabía que decir, había demasiado en su cabeza. Pero lo que sí era claro, que estaba muy agradecida porque Quinn estaba viva.

\- Esto feliz – dijo Quinn con un poco de dificultad.

\- ¿Feliz? – preguntó ella.

\- Sí, detuve tu boda – dijo sonriente

\- La madre que te parió– pensó Rachel – el descaro, el nervio¡

\- Conozco esa expresión, no sabes si molesta o feliz – añadió ella muy lentamente, y era muy cierto. Rachel tenía ambas sensaciones por partes iguales. Ella se debatió entre ambas y al ver la carita feliz de Quinn, no pudo más que aceptar la risa que le brotaba desde su interior por tanta adorabilidad en Quinn.

Ella se rió con mucho cariño, por un rato, luego dijo – eres imposible Quinn – entre sonrisas – claro que estoy feliz, muy feliz de que estés viva.

Quinn hizo un puchero que Rachel aceptó a besar, un besito corto y dulce que hizo latir más fuerte el corazón de Quinn, así lo indicó el monitor par deleite de Rachel y sonrojo de Quinn.

Quién nuevamente estaba siendo demasiado adorable. Rachel aprovechó para acariciarla y consolarla.

\- Eres demasiado importante para mí, Quinn, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿ok? – preguntó al ver tantos cables y dispositivos conectados.

\- Ok – dijo ella, jamás se pondría en riesgo así, ella tenía demasiado porque vivir, su madre, su hija, su Rachel.

\- Ok – también contestó Rachel

Y así, sin más, Rachel se volvió inseparable para Quinn, repartió su tiempo entre colegio y Quinn.

Judy Fabray al ver que Rachel le hacía tanto bien a su hija, la ayudó a que pudiera entrar cuando ella quisiera, incluso puso una camilla que se podía deslizar junto a la de Quinn, en el mismo cuarto, para que así estuvieran juntas caída la noche, para que ambas pudieran dormir cómodas y sin miedo a jalar un cable de Quinn.

Rachel la ayudaba a sanar más rápido, así que ella estaba encantada por eso.

Rachel bromeaba con Quinn por eso mismo, ella decía – ¿sabías Quinn, que los gatos sanan más rápido? – dijo entre sonrisas, haciendo broma al pelito rubio tal cuál melena de león a Quinn, quién estaba divertida por la idea.

…

Así, entre bromas cargadas con mucho amor de su parte, de Santana, de Brittany, de todos, y en muy especial lugar de su bebé hermosa, Quinn fue luchando cada día con mucha más fuerza a por su recuperación.

Quinn estaría bien y eso era un hecho.


	5. Beth

Contexto:

El día del nacimiento de Beth.

Beth

Pasó el siguiente día a éste. Los chicos de Glee estaban los doce, ensayando en la sala de coro por ya un buen tiempo, lo que iba a ser la participación en los regionales el siguiente día.

Ya todos estaban cansados, incluso Mr Schuster que seguía insistiendo en seguir ensayando ya que faltaba poco según su percepción para llegar al punto que él quiere, o considera cómo "que está bien, para poder mostrarlo en dicho concurso".

Ellos estaban ensayando, desde hace horas ya, habían cantado, bailado, y sudado mucho.

Es ahí, que Quinn muy embarazada de 8 meses ensayando unos pasos de baile leves por su mismo estado, resbala y cae de bruces al suelo, golpeándose un glúteo y con la forma estrepitosa que cae alterando a todos quienes se callaron de golpe, incluso Brad, el pianista.

Muchas preguntas flotando en el aire…

\- ¿Sé golpeó tu bebé lagarto? – obviamente Santana preocupada, pero tratando de esconder el gran Barney que tiene por dentro y que está jodidamente profundo, muy profundo.

\- ¿Estás ya de parto?¡ - Finn y Puck

Claro, cómo si el hecho de golpearse hubiera hecho salir al bebé volando, cómo si apretaras un envase de kétchup y este sale. Quinn volteó los ojos ante tamaña estupidez.

\- ¿Está bien la bebé? – la pregunta de algunos más racionales que otros.

\- ¿Están ambas bien? – preguntó Rachel preocupándose por ambas y en especial de Beth al ella ponerse de rodillas y poner su mano en la espalda baja.

El siempre toque, el simple tono tan delicado de su voz es la que hace que Quinn quiera llorar, aún no define por qué, pero se siente tan íntimo que ella siente llorar y al parecer eso lo siente también Rachel quién la ayuda a pararse con ayuda de Brittany quién observaba muy atenta su reacción.

\- No es nada – dice Quinn carraspeando y tratando de modular su voz para que no se rompa – me he golpeado el glúteo – dice tratando de desestimar el tema, más Rachel no lo toma así. Y más al ver a Quinn pisar un poco mal y con un toque de dolor el pie derecho, mismo que resbaló.

Sam y Rachel la llevan a la enfermería ante el fuerte llamamiento de Mr Schuster a por la salud de ambas. Quinn por primera vez apoya la dirección que ha tomado él.

Sam la carga estilo nupcial, Rachel lo mira con un no sé qué, ya que hay algo que la fastidia pero no sabe decir qué.

Sam la deja en la camilla y se va, Rachel se queda, ya que está un poco asustada, y se pone un poco más al ver a Quinn también preocupada.

Ella coge la mano de Quinn y ella se lo agradece con la mirada.

La enfermera la revisa y dice que todo está bien, eso no es suficiente para Rachel quién ya ha llamado a la mamá de Quinn quién viene y ve el análisis que hizo la enfermera, le agradece, pero igual se la lleva al hospital a dónde trabaja junto a los padres de Rachel.

\- Mamá, parece que todo está bien – dice Quinn ya en el hospital.

\- Eso es genial mi amor, pero yo quiero confirmarlo – dice ella al usar las máquinas necesarias.

Rachel sigue sosteniendo la mano de Quinn, y es ahí en que ellas al mirar al monitor del eco, la ven, a Beth. Una preciosidad, muy sana, muy bien.

Ambas chicas por fin pueden respirar tranquilas. Rachel acaricia el vientre de Quinn, le habla, le canta y siente su movimiento y ella se lo permite.

Rachel y Quinn se habían acercado y mucho, es más hasta se han dado su primer beso, cuándo Quinn cogió mononucleosis y luego Rachel también.

Pero por más que se han dado su primer beso, su relación va hasta allí, están juntas, pero no juntas-juntas cómo pareja.

Rachel después también acaricia el tobillo de Quinn girándolo un poco, ambas dándose cuenta que no se había torcido, sólo era un esguince leve.

Quinn se pone muy sonrojada, y a la vez no puede evitar soltar una exhalación de alivio, ya que su bebé está bien. Ella es su prioridad número uno.

\- Caray Rach, Woahhh que alivio – dice ella

\- Es muy cierto – dice ella también sonriente

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, contigo me he asustado un poco menos al tenerte cerca, no sé si tiene sentido – pide sonrojada.

\- Tiene perfecto sentido Quinn, me ha pasado lo mismo, de no venir contigo, supongo que todo hubiera sido más dramático – concluye ella y ambas sonríen y ríen ya que ambas se conocen y saben que es muy cierto.

Rachel le ayuda a pararse a Quinn y la lleva a casa, luego ella se va a la suya, aún mandándole un mensaje de buenas noches, pidiéndole a Quinn si le puede dar las buenas noches a Beth, a lo que ella accede.

Entonces Quinn le pone el celular a su vientre y Rache le da las buenas noches a Beth susurrando una canción de cuna muy dulce.

Quinn siente un apretón sobre su corazón, pero no uno de ansiedad o de susto sino uno que caliente a su corazón, una que le dice que Rachel es lo mejor para ella y para Beth.

…

Al día siguiente, los doce chicos del Glee se van a cantar a las regionales en Georgia.

Salen, cantan muy bien, bailan bien también. El grupo contendor hace un espectáculo alucinante, que les hace caer las mandíbulas a todos. Y bueno, es porque ellos son los campeones actuales por seis veces seguidas y el coro de Glee recién está iniciando.

Igual ellos esperan a lo mejor y es en la espera, en la sala de espera, que Quinn rompe fuente.

El primero en notarlo aparte de ella obviamente, fue Mike, quién caminaba cerca de ella y resbala golpeándose el trasero muy fuerte.

\- Auch – fue su primera reacción, luego al darse cuenta de estar mojado y ver de dónde viene dijo – woahhhh "La bebé"¡ - medio gritando.

Rachel fue la primera en voltear y también en enloquecer junto a los otros que también se pusieron en línea, un modo de decir, qué significa que también se dieron cuenta.

La bebé estaba naciendo, y eso era un gran acontecimiento.

Múltiple la reacción ante ello…

\- Mierda Q – un tanto asqueada por la fuente rota – va a nacer mi sobrina – muy emotiva por la bebé, tanto que Brittany la abraza y la sostiene.

\- Mi bebé – gritan Finn y Puck - ¿Tú bebé? – se miran y preguntan ambos – ah sí es tú bebé – dice finalmente Finn un tanto desinflado ya que le hubiera gustado tener un mini Finn o una mini Quinn corriendo por ahí.

De pronto todo es un loquerío a quién sólo reacciona tal cuál, Leroy Berry quien estaba tras bambalinas con su hija a por su primera presentación con el Glee Club, él coge a Quinn muy delicadamente, la pone en una silla de ruedas que Puck ha tomado prestado de la recepción, vaya a saber de quién sería, y juntos se van al hospital.

Rachel sólo duda un momento antes de seguirlos corriendo.

\- Eh Rach – dice Finn atrás de ella – va a salir la premiación ¡ - grita para que ella escuche.

Ella dice, antes de irse -no importa Finn, lo importante está ocurriendo ahí con Quinn.

Y él tarda un momento en darse cuenta que sí, comparando el show a lo que ellos se prepararon por semanas, comparado con el nacimiento de la peque, obviamente lo de la peque era lo más importante.

Igual él y todos los chicos se quedan a con Mr Schuster a esperar por la nota, ellos finalmente sacan 3/4, quedan en tercer puesto y dada que es su primera presentación en vivo, el profesor ya puede tomar muchas notas para que la siguiente competencia sea mejor.

Leroy la lleva al hospital, dónde está la sala de parto, él se queda en la sala de espera, la enfermera le pide tanto a Rachel cómo a Puck que sólo uno se puede quedar en la sala, que decidan y pronto.

Rachel al reconocer que Puck es el padre, está a punto de salir cuándo Quinn le coge la muñeca a Rachel y dice – no te atrevas a irte – y lo dice con tal fuerza que ella asiente.

\- ¿Y yo? – pregunta Puck – soy el padre

\- Eres el donador de esperma – dice Quinn crudamente, Rachel se estremece ante lo dicho, aunque sea muy cierto.

\- Mejor que vallas Puck, hazle caso – añade Rachel apoyándola.

\- ¿Acaso quieres ver la cabeza y hombros de mi bebé salir tal cuál pelota de fútbol de allí abajo? – pregunta Quinn y Puck es el que esta vez se estremece y mucho, ya que, si se queda a ver esto, talvez arruine uno de sus lugares favoritos, él entonces asiente y se va a esperar con Leroy y después también junto a Judy Fabray quien venía manejando a mil para estar con su hija y nieta.

Ambas chicas se quedan solas en la sala de enfermería, Quinn sufriendo mucho y Rachel cogiéndole la mano y limpiándole un poco de sudor de la frente sin saber bien que hacer.

La enfermera pasa cada tanto, a ver la dilatación de Quinn, más sigue siendo entre 6 y 7, no llega a 10.

Pasan un par de horas, todavía no hay indicio de parto, más sí mucho dolor de Quinn, su mamá pasa a verla brevemente a besarla, a adorar a su pequeña, a colmarla con tanto amor cómo fuera posible.

\- Mami, me duele mucho – se queja Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rachel piensa que Quinn talvez quiera privacidad con su madre más al tratar de salir, Quinn no la deja, añadiendo – Rachel no te atrevas.

\- Ok – dice ella, no la quiere molestar en ningún modo, pero tampoco sabe cómo ayudar también, eso la inquieta y mucho y ambas Fabray se dan cuenta.

\- Amor – dice Judy a Quinn, observando que su hija no suelta la mano de Rachel que talvez para ese entonces se ve un poco ya magullada más Rachel no muestra ápice de dolor, ella está muy enfocada en Quinn y la bebé cómo para darse cuenta – aún no dilatas lo suficiente para que nazca nuestra bebé – dice sabiamente y dulcemente – podrías probar algunas técnicas para acelerarlo, eso podría ayudar.

\- ¿Cuáles, mami? – pide desesperada.

\- Caminar

\- No, pies hinchados, duele – se queja ella con un lindo puchero y luego con un agonizador ruido ya que le duele mucho las contracciones, y en cada una de ellas aprieta más la mano de Rachel y aún ella no presta atención a esto, Rachel está muy enfocada en Quinn. Ya para ese momento su mano se ve un pelín de morada.

\- Comer picante

\- No mamiii – se queja y se engríe tan bella mi Quinn

\- Baños de agua calientita

\- No, no me muevo – sentencia con un gran puchero

\- Relajación – dice su madre

\- Eso parece bien

\- Sexo – suelta divertida mirando a su hija, Rachel se queda de piedra y Quinn se sonroja mucho

\- No mamiii, eso es lo que nos trajo aquí.

\- Bueno mi amor, sé que eres inteligente y a la vez muy prudente, te pido que encuentres un punto medio, sino podrías estar aquí hasta más de 24 horas

\- 24 horas?¡ - medio pregunta y grito soltaron ambas chicas.

Judy Fabray asiente, lanzándole un guiño a Rachel se va del cuarto, no sin antes darle un beso a su niña.

Ambas chicas se quedan pensando cada quién en su propio mundo, silencio sólo interrumpido por nuevas contracciones de Quinn.

Rachel se lo piensa sólo un momento, y al ver que Quinn está sufriendo y mucho no se lo piensa y suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza – no podría hacer daño – y aunque lo susurró Quinn escuchó todo, ya que voltea a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta

\- Pues eso Quinn, que estás sufriendo mucho y podría ayudar – dice sonrojándose, Quinn muy roja para ese momento dice – Rachel quiero que tu primera vez sea especial no con alguien que luce así, se dice señalándose.

\- Pero qué dices, si luces muy hermosa Quinn – Quinn lo niega, Rachel le besa la cabeza y el ojito – además no sería primera vez… - y Quinn la interrumpe

\- Maldito Finn - susurra entre dientes y Rachel siente un calorcito en su pecho muy rico sin saber bien porque, pero reconociendo que fue por Quinn y por lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo.

\- Quinn – Rachel toma una gran exhalación para darse coraje – además no haríamos eso, sólo ya sabes, besos – dice muy sonrojada mirándola, soñando también en aquel beso, su primer beso y lo mucho que sintieron ambas en ese entonces. Quinn también lo recuerda, incapaz de olvidar un momento así, ella asiente.

Ellas se miran muy sonrojadas ambas, Rachel con la mano que no tiene sujeta a Quinn, le acomoda un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja, y con la yema de los dedos delinea la carita de Quinn, haciendo que ella cierre sus ojitos, es ahí entonces que Rachel cierra el espacio entre ambas, primero besando sus ojitos, mejillas, nariz, la línea de su mandíbula, haciendo que Quinn suspire. Es entonces en ese momento que ella besa sus labios y woahhhh el puto big bang nuevamente.

Ambas inician con un beso casto, apenas un roce que evoluciona y mucho y pasados unos minutos, ellas se besan apasionadamente tal cuál si fueran novias muy enamoradas. Ambas disfrutando mucho el beso, sintiendo todo, muy intenso.

Muchos besos…

Muchas promesas...

Mucho amor compartido después…

Ambas se separan sonrientes y Rachel aprovecha para mirarla y carajo, Quinn se ve tremendamente hermosa, muy sonrojada, demasiado bella, que Rachel siente que podría empezar a llorar en un instante, así que, para no hacerlo, ella canta.

Y Quinn abre sus ojitos y carajo, Quinn se ve aún más hermosa. Algo que sólo ella puede hacer.

Una hora después de eso, Quinn da a luz, y Rachel que por primera vez observa su mano morada y muy magullada recién puede sentir todo muy intenso.

Quinn gritando, ella calmándola, su mano crujiendo, ella puede pensar que de hecho es muy seguro que halla algún huesito roto.

Y por fin, el nacimiento de Beth y el llanto de ella a todo pulmón, y Woahhh unos pulmones muy fuertes, muy sanos.

Beth limpiada, pesada y muy evaluada para que todo estuviera bien y perfecto, fue envuelta en un mono rosadito y entregada a su mamá que estaba muy llorosa muy emocionada y a Rachel quien al verla por primera vez besó su cabecita dándole la bienvenida y permitiéndose llorar también al igual que Quinn, ya que Beth sin duda sería "aquello perfecto" para ambas.

Tres cosas pasaron ese día.

\- Beth nació y desde el segundo uno en la tierra, se convirtió en el ser más amado por todo el que la conociera, sobretodo su madre y su abuela que estaba muy chocha por su peque.

\- Quinn y Rachel se acercaron mucho más.

\- La mano izquierda de Rachel se fracturó y valió completamente la pena.

En un pluss… ellos perdieron su primer competencia y Rachel al ser muy competitiva no le pudo importar menos, ya que Beth se convertiría en su prioridad número uno.


	6. El funeral

Contexto:

Un miembro de la familia Fabray- Berry ha fallecido y ha dejado un hueco atrás.

El funeral

Era un día de otoño, el mes que no tan secretamente Quinn adoraba desde su infancia, un clima así, delicioso, ni frío ni caliente, muchas hojas sueltas en los bosques sobre el cuál jugar o reflexionar, la muerte y nacimiento de nuevas especies.

Y aunque es lamentable, cierta era debe morir para que la siguiente pueda surgir, es algo que trasciende, algo horrible a mi parecer, pero necesario.

Fue un jueves, Quinn había viajado a la casa de su infancia ante una llamada urgente. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de avisarle a nadie, ya que apenas la llamaron corrió hacía allí sin poder creerlo en un inicio.

Ella necesitaba verlo, le urgía verlo, el cadáver haría todo real, no habría más duda, ya que la presencia del mismo sería la confirmación de todo.

Quinn abrió la puerta, y vió a su hermana con los ojos rojos inclinada sobre el ataúd en la sala llorando, ella debió verlo venir, ella lo adoraba, aunque hubiera sido un gran capullo. Ahí también estaba su madre quien tenía un rostro estoico que al verla se dirigió a ella, modificando su rostro a uno más cariñoso, ella adoraba a su hija.

\- Hola mi amor – le dijo para después darle un beso y dejarle una caricia sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Mamá es verdad?

\- Es verdad cariño, aparentemente puede follar a una golfa pero la golfa no puede enterrarlo – dijo con desprecio y ni un atisbo de pena por el que había sido su marido Russell – vivió cómo murió, infectado por una ETS – añadió con burla para luego irse.

Esa fue una confirmación suficiente para Quinn, su papá se había ido, no necesitaba verlo en el cajón.

Frannie se acercó a ella después y Quin le dio un fuerte abrazo permitiéndole también llorar sobre su hombro, ya que, si bien su padre había sido un capullo con ella, él había adorado cada paso que había dado Frannie en su vida.

Momentos después por lo que pareció años, ella se acercó a ver a Russell ahí en su lecho final, sólo para tener su confirmación final.

\- Te fuiste antes de mi y de mi esposa – le dijo – apuesto que eso te hace hervir la sangre, y para que sepas, aunque sientas que gané, he perdido. Porque mierda o no, ya no estás, yo pierdo un padre, y mis niños un abuelo semi decente, esa es la gran perdida, la de ellos – le susurró.

Para después irse de ahí al jardín trasero a sentarse bajo ese gran roble que le guardaba geniales momentos en su vida, cómo el de besarse apasionadamente con su novia, para que él las encontrara ahí, eh hirviera de rabia.

Ahhh buenos momentos.

Y aún mejores, al recordar a sus niños jugar ahí, y Russell viéndolos desde su auto en la calle, pensando si valían la pena o no.

Russell estaba decidiendo si quería estar en la vida de sus nietos, cuándo su vida acabó.

Esa es la perdida para Quinn, aunque aún no sabe que tan gran perdida es.

El entierro sería en la tarde, sólo la familia.

…

Y ahí en campo santo, el ataúd ante un sacerdote que daba el último adiós, y la familia reunida alrededor. Quinn observó al padre echar agua bendita sobre el ataúd, y ella se sorprendió que no ardiera o echar humo tal cuál película de terror.

\- De eso te salvaste Russell – pensó ella – ¿qué hubiera sido si te echaban agua bendita en vida? ¿hubieras ardido?

El ataúd bajó, se cubrió con mucha tierra y encima se plantó Grass y finalmente se colocó la lápida que decía sólo "Russell Fabray, vivió cómo murió, con mucha prisa", bueno eso era lo más decente que podía decir de él, sin sacar los trapitos sucios al aire.

Ella se sentó en el Grass, frente a la tumba de su padre a darle su ultimo adiós, ahí en esa tarde taciturna, cuando sintió unos pequeñitos bracitos que la abrazaban desde atrás.

\- Hummm – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados – muy pequeños para que sean de mi esposa y eso que ella es chiquitita – dijo con gran sonrisa para escuchar risas afines y un – hey, no soy tan chiquita – de Rachel obviamente.

Ahí detrás de Quinn, Rachel le daba el alcance con sus hijos. Ellos no habían estado durante el velorio o funeral, ya sea porque Rachel aún los consideraba sus bebés muy impresionables. Más la urgencia de estar con su mujer y ellos con su mami, ante tan difícil momento, les ganó y ellos fueron cómo grupo que eran, cómo familia que eran, siempre juntos.

Quinn se paró cargando a su pequeño ser de luz, su Luke, para abrazarlo fuertemente con mucho amor, quien después se sumo Beth y Rachel a darse todos, un sentido abrazo, frente a Russell.

\- Mami, ahí está mi abuelo – señaló el pequeño de cinco añitos, a la tierra

\- Sí mi amor – dijo ella - sólo su cuerpo, su alma está en otro lado.

\- Ardiendo cómo mierda – susurró Beth de 15 añitos.

\- Beth lenguaje – dijo Rachel, aunque internamente le chocó los cinco a su hija, definitivamente Russell estaría ardiendo en algún lugar, pero obviamente Luke no tenía que saberlo para que no se asuste.

\- ¿Mami? – dijo Luke mirando la tierra dónde estaba su abuelo – no me gusta la oscuridad – dijo con gran puchero que derretía hasta el alma más criptica, aka Santana López quién era una gran softie por su sobrino, más chocha imposible.

\- Lo sé mi amor – dijo ella sobando su espaldita con una mano

\- No quiero morir – dijo él un poco consternado.

\- No lo vas a hacer mi amor – dijo ella con todo el amor del mundo mirando a su pequeño.

\- ¿Así? – preguntó el peque cogiendo las mejillas de su mami

\- Sí mi amor, TÚ eres eterno, mi amor – confesó, talvez una de las tantas pocas mentiras que le iba a decir a su pequeño a lo largo de su vida

\- ¿Voy a ser eterno? – preguntó con felicidad

\- Sí mi amor – dijo Quinn mirándolo con mucho, mucho amor a su peque.

\- Y Beth también – dijo él – no quiero ser eterno sólo, estaría sólo mami – adorablemente dijo – además tengo que cuidar de mis mujeres – añadió con semblante serio y con sus bracitos cruzados, derritiéndolas tanto a Quinn cómo a Rachel por tanta adorabilidad, incluso a Beth, aunque lo niegue, ya que estaba en esa edad crítica dónde uno decide que es cool y que no.

\- Awww mi bebé – Rachel fue la que lo inició ya que a ella no le importaba el debate si eres o no eres cool, ella ya sabía que era cool y que le importaba poco o nada lo que la gente viera de ella, así como el de cantar en la plaza a todo pulmón, mientras que Beth todavía estaba aprendiendo y desarrollando sus límites. Para después llenarlo de muchos besos a su peque y hacerle cosquillas junto a Quinn.

\- Beth, ayuda, ayuda¡ - pedía entre risas haciendo que todos rían, al final Beth decidió no contenerse ya que su hermano era demasiado adorable realmente y en un descuido de sus mamás lo jaló del brazo y lo bajó al suelo para abrazarlo por detrás y darle varios besos en la cabeza – te amo Luke – susurrando ella.

\- Yo más – dijo él alegremente, volteándose y abrazando a su hermana.

\- Bueno – dijo Rachel – hora de despedirnos del abuelo para que vallamos a la casa con la familia que nos ama – soltó

Y así los cuatro se pararon frente a la tumba de Russell cada uno con una rosa roja y blanca que Rachel repartió para que cada quién al despedirse la ponga ahí, en la tierra.

\- Bueno yo empiezo – inició Quinn – papá me diste la vida y te agradezco por ello, gracias por darme tus distintos modos de pensar – la forma más elegante que Quinn encontró ante todas las arremetidas de Russell contra ella y Rachel – siempre serás mi papá y te quiero – dijo finalmente, buscando y pensando en el bien que había hecho su padre, algo muy difícil de buscar, ella lo quería, había una pisca que lo quería, él había sido su papá después de todo. Ella colocó las rosas.

Rachel miró a su hija para que continuara y ella con la mirada le decía ¿yo?, y Rachel – no, la rana detrás de ti – y Beth - ¿hay una rana?, volteándose para no encontrarla, para afrontar a su mami y con la mirada decirle no hay rana, para que Rachel al final voltee los ojos. Y el peque apreciando la comunicación no hablada, tal cual partido de Tennis para final reír ya que su mamá había ganado otra vez sobre su hermana.

Entonces Beth soltó muy tranquila– abuelo, nunca te he conocido, no compartimos nada, y no siento ni bueno o malo para ti, algunos dicen que te lo mereces… - Quinn la interrumpió

\- Beth¡ - medio gritó Quinn haciendo señas con la cabeza a Luke que veía todo, para que su hija no diga groserías muy merecidas por Russell. Las tres absteniéndose de decir groserías o algo malo, todo por Luke.

Beth siguió – y eso, que antes que mami interrumpiera sigo, tu hija se casó con una mujer y tiene dos niños adorables, cómo te debió arder eso… - eh iba a seguir, pero Quinn interrumpió – suficiente, el abuelo ya entendió mi amor.

Rachel medio riéndose y Quinn volteando los ojos con ella, ya sabiendo la inmensa influencia de su mujer sobre Beth.

Beth era una miniatura suya, pero de carácter era todo Rachel, y Luke, al contrario, se parecía mucho a Quinn, y en carácter tenía un equilibrio entre ambas.

Rachel siguió – Russell, no eres mi persona favorita, pero concebiste junto a Judy a esta hermosa mujer que adoro – entrelazando los dedos con su Quinn - y ella conmigo estos hermosos pequeños que son mi vida... – Beth interrumpió

\- No soy pequeña, mamá – se quejó Beth

\- Eres mi bebé y siempre lo serás, tal cual tuvieras dos años y con pañal – para hacer reír a Luke fuertemente y a su Beth un puchero muy rico. Rachel le lanzó un beso volado y Beth lo atrapó mandando otro.

Y Luke – yo también quiero beso – pidió con su pucherito rico y todas fueron a darle un rico beso.

\- Y sigo – dijo Rachel – Russell, adiós

Listo, seguía entonces el pequeño Luke, quién cogió las rosas de su hermana, Beth y las suyas la acomodó bien bonito sobre la lápida

\- Russell – empezó el nene – necesitarás más rosas para que disimules quien fuiste en vida – las tres se miraron cómo diciendo ¿Qué? – no eres mi abuelo, eres un cabrón, un hijo de puta, y te quemarás en el infierno.

\- Luke ¡ - Quinn shockeada pro el lenguaje de su niño, Rachel y Beth matándose de risa, ya que ellas lo habían querido decir también, pero no habían podido ya que no querían impresionar a Luke.

\- Pero mami, lo dicen todos loa abuelos, hasta mamá – señalando a Rachel, ante lo que Quinn entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente eso lo escuchó de ella o de Santana, tendría que hablar después con ella.

\- No groserías, mi amor – pidió finalmente

\- Sí mami, perdóname – pidió tan adorable él.

Luke finalmente lo dijo y volteándose a su mami continuó – pero mami, hay cosas necesarias que se tienen que decir – muy serio el peque - soy el hombre de la casa y mi lugar es protegerte y eso voy a hacer toda mi vida, ante él también – señalando a Russell – ya que te hizo llorar hoy y tiene que disculparse.

Un bebé demasiado adorable, demasiado en sí, una belleza de pies a cabeza.

\- Russell – siguió él – te agradezco porque mi mami nació, eso hiciste tú y mi abuela, eso te agradezco, adiós hombre malo – finalizó.

Eso hizo que Quinn se soltara a reír ya que su nene había sido muy directo y asertivo, con ella riendo, Rachel continuó, Beth y Luke.

Los cuatro se abrazaron y dejando descansar a Russell, ellos se fueron a la casa de los Berry, dónde estaba Frannie y su madre, ya un poco de mejor humor, y a cenar en familia.

\- Con el Misho más – dijo el peque

\- Con el Misho más- añadió Quinn – él es familia también.

\- Claro lo dices porque eres medio león – añadió Rachel en broma haciendo a su hijo rugir tal leoncito – rawww y Beth más atrás riéndose y estando completamente de acuerdo. Mamá era medio león y el Misho era familia.

…

Ya en la noche, estando Rachel y Quinn acurrucadas en esa enorme cama suavecita.

Rachel se encargó de darle muchos besos a su esposa, muchos mimos, porque, aunque ella se dirija a Russell cómo un cabrón, su Quinn seguía extrañando a un papá que no pudo serlo en toda su extensión. Ella no podría borrar eso, Russell seguía siendo su padre.

\- Te amo demasiado mi amor – dijo dulcemente, sosteniéndola en sus brazos y mirándola con todo el amor que pudo reunir.

\- Yo también te amo – susurró ella mirándola completamente enamorada de su mujer.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó por lo obvio.

\- Sí, no sé, es mi papá sabes, será raro que no esté, supongo que me acostumbraré – dijo ella un tanto capciosa.

\- Está bien extrañarlo amor, fue tu padre.

\- Lo sé – susurró ella.

\- Está bien sentir lo que estás sintiendo Quinn – dijo Rachel sabiamente y cogiendo con ambas manos a la carita de Quinn que amenazaba en romperse a llorar – está bien Quinn, sentir lo que estás sintiendo, yo estaré aquí siempre, y por siempre mi amor.

Quinn después de ello se acurrucó en el cuello de su esposa, ella le limpió su carita de las poquitas lágrimas que tenía, y ahí la dejo estar, la dejó sentirse triste y llegar al final a estar en paz.

Ella la meció y le cantó, tal cuál el día que nació Beth, también cuándo nació Luke o cuando tuvo mononucleosis, en fin, cómo siempre. Ella sostuvo a su esposa con mucho amor, expresándole nada más que amor que la ayude a sanar.

Y a continuar mañana, a seguir esparciendo el amor.


	7. Introduciendo Rachel a Beth y Misho

Contexto:

¿Cómo tomara Beth, que Rachel sea la novia de su mamá?

Introduciendo Rachel a Beth y Misho

Desde que Beth nació, Rachel estuvo en su vida en la calidad que Quinn le permitió estar, a través de toda la resolución de su propia relación.

Ni bien Rachel vio los ojitos de Beth al nacer, ella se enamoró de la bebé y se juró a sí misma, hacer lo que haga falta con tal que ella esté bien.

Los meses después que Beth naciera, todo fue un desbarajuste para Quinn, había una vida nueva en casa, y su vida a partir del segundo uno, iba a girar alrededor de ella, eso era un hecho, el ambientarse a un horario tan cambiante no había sido para nada fácil, aún teniendo a su mamá cómo gran ayuda, y eso era lo ideal ya que ella no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a una bebé, más ella iba a aprender y mucho.

La ayuda de sus amigos, también había sido genial, Puck era un gran padre, no aportaba nada ni aunque quisiera, ya que la mamá de Quinn apenas lo podía ver, pero estaba pendiente de Beth de lo que necesitara o surgiera.

Rachel, Santana y Brittany se habían convertido aún más parte de su familia, todas tenían llave a su casa, para que fueran cuándo quisiera y eso Quinn lo agradeció demasiado ya que intentar terminar el año con nota excelente, a la par de criar a Beth, comer, ser ordeñada cada dos horas, tratar de dormir a un horario decente, todo era una locura, demasiado locura, aún así, ella lo hacía funcionar gracias a sus amigos.

Ellos le ayudaban en todo lo que se te ocurra, ellas le traían la tarea, ayudaban a entretener a la cuchi que a pesar de ser muy chiquitita se daba cuenta de todo, de absolutamente todo, era una bebé muy lista, muy asertiva, Finn venía a cantarle y a jugar con ella, todo un tío chocho, ellos eran genial con su pequeña.

Y su pequeña ya de chiquitita también era genial, y eso se lo demostró a Quinn pasada la primera semana, cuándo Rachel estaba en casa de Quinn jugando con la peque en lo que le dijo a Quinn que iría a un a cita con Finn, Quinn se maldijo en su mente por no ir más allá, más su peque le ayudó y se pegó a Rachel no dejándola ir de la casa, y Rachel estando envuelta en el dedo de la pequeña, se dejó manipular, la peque definitivamente era genial.

Tenía un excelente radar para cuándo Rachel se iba a ir a con Finn y empezaba a llorar o a quejarse, no la dejaba ir por nada y ya para cuándo pasó los seis meses y ella aprendió a darle esas sonrisas desdentadas y a hacer su rico puchero, Rachel ya no le pudo negar nada.

Quinn le había enseñado a hacer señas de lo que quería ya que no podía hablar aún, para que fuera más fácil la comunicación entre ambas, y Beth había tomado el reto cómo toda una campeona, ya que cuándo ella quería comer, se sobaba su boquita, cuándo quería Rachel se tocaba el corazón, cuándo quería jugar sólo le arrojaba cosas a su mami en al cabeza, para después darle una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, ella había aprendido lo básico y eso era muy bello, ella era adorable.

Así Rachel entra una tarde y ve a Quinn sentada en su tumbona en el jardín, dándole pecho a Beth sobre su regazo, se queda hipnotizada por la visión y por más que ella estaba cubierta, su mente no pudo evitar divagar y perderse en la primera ves que le pasó.

Inicio de flashback

Quinn estaba aprendiendo a darle pecho a su niña, después de nacida, ella estaba en toples y la enfermera trataba de acomodarle la bebé, pero ella no quería y Quinn se angustiaba porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Y en eso entra Rachel que al verla voltea de inmediato diciendo – ohh perdón Quinn, no me he dado cuenta – tratando de respetar su privacidad.

\- Tonterías – dice la enfermera y pide – venga señorita talvez usted pueda ayudarla a acomodar a la bebé a tomar la leche, venga a ayudar a tu novia.

\- Oh yo no soy …-Rachel quiere seguir hablando, pero Quinn la interrumpe

\- Oh cariño, por favor venga – pide y es tan hipnótica su voz que Rachel hace caso sonrojándose mucho tal cuál tomate.

Lo primero que ve al acercarse, son los pechos de Quinn, y vaya que son hermosos. Quinn la observa lo que ella observa y se sonroja mucho, pero antes de que pueda emitir juicio su bebé llora de hambre, y Quinn se dedica a ella, olvidándose por un momento de su pudor.

La enfermera le dice que cargue a la pequeña, que ponga sus manos de una forma, y que se las acerque a la madre, y Rachel intenta varias veces hasta que la boquita de Beth hace clic con el pecho derecho de su mamá, empezando a succionar y moviendo su manita tan pequeñita sobre el seno de su madre.

\- Oh mira Quinn, lo logreé – y Rachel está tan feliz y Quinn está tan feliz

Y luego ambas escuchan un clic de la cámara instantánea – y oh vaya que ambas son hermosas – de parte de la enfermera – van a ser unas excelente s madres – dice y con eso les da la foto y se retira.

Ambas se sonrojan y después Quinn dice – le he dicho que eres mi novia, porque sino no te iba a dejar entrar y te necesito demasiado – dice son un sonrojo y necesidad en la voz que Rachel asiente al entender todo, preguntándose internamente ¿qué no sería tan malo, ser madre de Beth y novia de Quinn?, sería todo un sueño, se responde.

Rachel está tan feliz que está ayudando y Beth está tan feliz que su nena esté comiendo y desarrollando un vínculo mágico, que ambas al estar así "tan íntimas" no se lo toman a mal.

\- Hey Quinn?

\- ¿sí?

\- Tienes senos lindos – dice muy sonrojada

\- Oh cállate – le dice en broma muy roja, deseando poder ver los de Rachel, pensamiento que la hace sonrojar aún más, a lo que Rachel se ríe y le alcanza una mantita que le regaló a Beth y que se convertiría en su favorita, una mantita de elefantitos rosas, para cubrir a ambas.

Quinn después guardaría muy cerca de su corazón, en un álbum y encuadrada en su cuarto aquella fotografía, de ella en toples su bebé comiendo siendo ella un paquetito rosa demasiado pequeñita, y Rachel con ella mirándose muy enamoradas.

Fin del flashback.

Rachel la ve y va con ellas, y cuando Beth la ve, la pide con su manito y Rachel la carga en su regazo abrazándola y cantándole a lo que Beth y Quinn miran embobadas la escena.

Y desde la periferia estaban Los Berry y Judy observándolas, dándose cuenta ellos muy rápido de lo que realmente estaba pasando y apostando sobre cuando ellas se darían cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Leroy dice un año

Hiram dice dos años

Judy dice un par de meses.

Todos pierden, ellas recién afrontarían el sentimiento de una por la otra esa noche que Quinn se puso como cuba en Yale, pasados tres años.

Y aunque todos perdieron, igual se quedaron contentos de que al fin, ambas se hubieran dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

…

Pasado el primer añito de Beth, ella puede decir pequeñas palabras y puede caminar, aunque un poco lento, pero seguro y lo hace.

Y sus primeras palabras no es de sorprender que sea "inn" de Quinn, mami hacia Quinn y "ach" para Rachel.

Rachel llora al ver que la peque la reconoce y la pide, Quinn le dice que es porque la ama, ya que no se pega con cualquiera tanto cómo por Rachel.

Y tal cuál la bebé ve a Finn se pega más a Rachel y pide por ella, no me malentiendan, a ella le encanta Finn porque la hace volar cómo un avioncito, a ella le encanta, pero también le encanta Rachel y no le gusta cómo la mira Finn, porque ella la quiere para ella, no para un gigante, considerando su pequeña estatura.

Que estando sentada en el suelo al ver a Finn tiene que recostarse en el suelo para verlo completo ya que es muy alto, así que para ella, él es un gigante.

Quinn y Rachel por más que interactúan entre ellas, su relación no avanza, más su relación con Beth se compenetra y mucho.

Beth casi no pide por Puck por más que lo ve muy seguido, pide por Rachel y Quinn al no tener abuelos, ya que Russell no está para la labor, se pega mucho a los señores Berry quienes se derriten por esta pequeñita adorable y más cuando hace su puchero o suelta una risita demasiado rica.

Y por más que Quinn tuvo sola a Beth, no le falta nada, ni papá, ni Rachel, ni abuelos o tíos chochos, no le falta nada, tiene todo el amor del mundo.

Incluso cuándo no tiene niñera, ella puede llevarla al Glee Club quienes adoran a la cuchi, y así lo demuestran las fotos, aquellas dónde:

\- Beth sentada en el regazo de Finn, ambos con lentes negros y Beth con una varilla en mano apunto de tocar batería, ella toda de rosa, gracias a Rachel.

\- Puck durmiendo sobre el Grass y Beth durmiendo sobre su pecho y en otra foto, sobre él dibujando con un plumón sobre su cara dada por Artie quién ríe de fondo.

\- Mike de smoking bailando sobre sus pies con Beth en un vestido muy lindo.

\- Santana haciendo caras tontas a Beth para hacerla reír.

\- Brittany haciendo reír a la pequeña con los giros que hacía, al a vez que la impresiona.

\- Brad quien toca el piano, y Beth sobre él observando todo, muy sonriente por la música que escucha.

\- Eh incluso, a Sue Silvester junto a Beth ambas con manos en jarra, ambas con ropa deportiva, así de tamaño de amor tiene la peque.

Ella los tiene en la yema de los dedos y le encanta, ella tiene mucho amor a su alrededor, por no contar con la abuela que está muy chocha con ella, le prepara su comida rica, le canta, le baila, ella está embobada con Beth y más cuándo ve a Quinn y Beth juntas ya que Beth es toda una miniatura de Quinn, ella es una gotita de agua con su hija.

Así de especial.

Demasiado amor

Que sólo crece para cuándo Beth cumple dos añitos, ella ahora corre y se esconde, coge plumones y pinta la casa de todos en los que está y ninguno de ellos se enoja.

Y Rachel al ver que Beth reacciona muy bien al gato que tiene Brittany, Lord Tubbigton, decide regalarle uno, así pequeñito.

La primera vez que lo ve, Rachel, Quinn, Beth y los tres abuelos están en casa de Los Berry, ahí es cuando pasa.

\- Amor – llama Rachel a Beth quién voltea a verla – te tengo un gran regalo – eso ilumina a la peque.

\- ¿Puedo mami? – pregunta primero a Quinn, con su ya famoso y desarmador puchero.

\- Por supuesto mi amor – cómo si Quinn pudiera negarle algo

Y con eso Beth da unos aplausos y unos satitos tan ricos que a Los Berry les recuerda que es "muy Rachel" y a Los Fabray también.

Esta peque está teniendo una gran influencia de Rachel en su vida, y Quinn no hace más, que enamorarse más.

Beth se acerca a la pequeña cajita que ve que se mueve, asustándose un poquito, voltea a mirar a su mami, quien la alienta para que la abra, y ella se sienta en la alfombra y abre la cajita despacito para ver, que una cabecita chiquita salía.

\- Un gatito ¡ - dice con gran asombro.

Y el gatito reconociendo lo puro que es esta criatura frente a ella, se le pega, juntándose con Beth.

\- Oh mami, Rach le gusto¡ - grita feliz y el gato se engríe más con ella, luego reconoce a Quinn y a Rachel.

\- Oh, pero mira qué bonito – dice embobada también Quinn.

Todos ríen diciendo que Quinn se lleva bien con el gato ya que es medio león, por su pelito rubio, Quinn también ríe y antes que Quinn le pida Beth "gracias" su bebé se le adelanta.

\- Gracias Rach, te amo mucho – dice cogiendo con ambas manitos la cara de Rachel para después darle un gran beso baboso en la mejilla dejando hipnotizada a Rachel. Y a Quinn con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Oh que lindo mi amor – interviene la abuela – y ¿cómo se va a llamar?, ¿qué nombre le quieres poner? – le pregunta a Beth

\- ¿Yo puedo ponerle nombre? – pregunta y su abuela asiente, emocionándose ella dando más satitos y aplausos. Así como ruiditos deliciosos propios de su risa.

Y después de debatir un momento dice - "Misho" ese es su nombre mami – y así se queda el nombre del minino, quien se vuelve un amigo inseparable para ella.

…

Beth ya en sus tres añitos es una niña muy feliz, muy educada y asertiva, una nena muy inteligente.

La abuela Judy entrenado al departamento que tiene Quinn en Connecticut, lo primero que huele, es una escencia a vainilla que no sabe bien de dónde viene, ya que su hija no lo usa, y al buscar a su hija la ve y la encuentra comiéndose la boca con Rachel en el sofá.

\- Hummm hummm – carraspea ella y ambas despabilan mirándolas tal bambi atrapada en los faros de luz al ser atrapada por Judy Fabray y Beth Fabray quien al inicio se pone feliz al ver a Rachel, pero luego al recordar que su mami la estaba besando no entiende bien que pasa. Y nuevamente demostrando ser muy precoz se adelanta a su abuela y pregunta con brazos en jarra y con mucha autoridad – mami ¿qué pasa? – sorprendiendo a las tres adultas.

\- ¿Mi amor, me das un abraso? – pide Quinn y la peque mira primero a su abu, cómo preguntando si Quinn estaba en problemas, su abu dice que no, que puede ir, entonces ella va, un fuerte abrazo ya que había estado separada de ella toda una noche.

Eso es demasiado tiempo. Toda una noche¡

\- ¿Y a Rachel? – pide Quinn y Beth también la abraza, pero suavemente porque no sabe que está pasando, duda que entiende Quinn que le pide a su mamá que se siente también, en un sillón frente al suyo.

\- Mi amor – dice Quinn mirando a Beth y cogiéndole ambas manitos, sentada ella en el regazo de Rachel – sabes que me gusta mucho Rachel – Beth asiente, ella ya lo sabía antes que ellas, Rachel ríe y la abuela voltea los ojos – me gusta mucho, mucho, al igual que darle besos en la boca - Dice suavecito haciendo reír a Beth por lo del beso y a Rachel y Judy derretirse por estos hermosos seres frente a ella – quiero qué sea mi novia ¿qué piensas, te parece bien? – pide ella y Beth dice – sí, novias - muy feliz, tanto que Quinn no sabe si su nena está entendiendo, por lo que pide - ¿entiendes lo que digo, mi amor? – y Beth responde – sí, Finn me lo explicó, significa que hay muchos besos y que van a vivir juntas y seremos familia – dice muy emocionada y con sus bracitos al aire festejando.

Las tres adultas se quedan con la boca abierta al ver que su nena es tan impresionante, tan inteligente, después de un rato despabilan, Judy lo celebra y llama a los abuelos Berry, Rachel le pide a Beth si está de acuerdo y ella dice – sí Rach, ya se estaban demorando mucho – volteando sus ojitos, a lo que la pareja nuevamente se impresiona, mientras la abuela ríe y los abuelos que están en videollamada también.

Ellas fueron las últimas en enterarse, pero bueno, la espera valió la pena, ellas son novias, y Beth y Misho lo supieron todo desde un inicio.


	8. Un susto de muerte

Contexto:

Quinn se ha transferido a otra universidad para estudiar junto a su novia en New York. Ella estudia teatro, y en una clase para la que ella actuaba colgada de un arnés, este se rompe y ella cae. Beth tenía tres años, Quinn y Rachel 19.

Un susto de muerte

Quinn se ha transferido a otra universidad para estar junto a Rachel en Nueva York, para poder vivir juntas, con Beth y ocasionalmente con los abuelos para ser familia y poder estudiar y cumplir sus sueños.

Ella estaba muy feliz, vivir con su novia y con su hija, era su sueño más grande. Beth adoraba a Rachel y ella las adoraba a las dos, eran sus grandes amores.

Y también ayudaba y mucho que Santana y Brittany también vivieran juntas en New York, ellas podrían visitarse más seguidos y convivir, quedarse en la casa de la otra, hacer pijamadas, Beth estaría rodeada de mucho más amor, eso era genial, impresionante.

Habían pasado dos semanas que vivían juntas, es así que un martes temprano, casi ocurre una tragedia, más por la misma forma en que pasaron las cosas, sólo la convirtieron en un susto de muerte.

Quinn estudiaba teatro y literatura, y era muy feliz en lo que hacía, ella estaba por el momento montando una obra junto a sus compañeros y amigos, uno de ellos pensó que ella podía bajar desde el cielo cómo si fuera un ángel, ellos estaban montando una obra que básicamente se trataba de alguien en un bosque que al encontrarse con un ángel tuvo una gran revelación.

Quinn era muy hermosa, de ahí que pensara que ella hiciera de ángel, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Es así que ellos encontraron un arnés y se lo pusieron a Quinn, atando unas cuerdas, para levantarla cinco metros en el aire.

La práctica iba bien, hasta que uno de los que sostenían el arnés, se distrajo, la cuerda se soltó de su mano y cuándo fue a recuperarla la otra parte que hacía fricción en la polea, se rompió, provocando la caída abrupta de Quinn hacia el piso.

\- Ahhhh – con un grito estrepitoso, ella cayó 5 metros, no hubo tiempo ni para parpadear, ella se llevó los brazos hacia el rostro protegiendo su cabeza y sólo luego de escuchar un crack y un espantoso sonido, todo se volvió negro.

Quinn se había desmayado, no vio a sus amigos correr medio gritando y medio llorando asustados. Uno de ellos llamó a la ambulancia, otro más desafortunado llamó a Rachel quien gritó tan suerte que el pobre hombre talvez quedó sordo por lo que otra persona cogió el móvil y siguió contándole que se dirigían al hospital.

Rachel llamó a Judy quien estaba en casa con Beth, pero siendo ella madre y abuela no se pudo quedar con los brazos cruzados ahí y más cuándo al mirar a Beth vio su rostro con lágrimas, no derramadas, su nieta de hecho era muy inteligente y ya había descifrado algo del tema. Después llamó a Santana y Brittany, y todas ellas se encontraron en la sala de espera del hospital.

Rachel se obligó a calmarse y no matar a Paul por tener una idea tan tonta, con un arnés muy antiguo, cuerda antigua y no asegurarse del estado de los implementos, al ver a Beth en los brazos de su abuela muy asustada.

\- Rachel – pidió la nena y su abuela se la entregó, ella se aferró muy fuerte a Rachel.

\- Oh mi amor, no llores, mamá ha tenido un accidente, pero estará bien mi amor – dijo dándole un besito en la cabeza.

\- ¿promess? – pidió la peque mirándola y Rachel sin saber si podía estar bien, asintió, ella necesitaba que Quinn esté bien.

Paul igual muy asustado por todas ellas, se trató de alejar un poco, más las miradas de muerte que le daba Santana, lo estaban asustando y preocupando mucho. Él quería saber que Quinn estaría bien para poder huir antes que Rachel o Santana lo cojan.

Judy entró a ver de qué se trataba, usar su carta de doctor, al rato salió diciendo que Quinn se había fracturado la pierna, pero ellos estaban arreglando eso.

Ellas habían entendido antes que lo mejor para calmar a Beth era involucrarla y decirle la verdad, por eso la abuela tomó a Beth de los brazos de Rachel y le explicó todo y que ellos tardarían, pero que mamá estaría bien.

Y Beth al ver que su Rachel decía que bien y su abu decía que bien, entonces su mamá tenía que estar bien. Más la espera no era lo suyo, entretenerla fue demasiado exhausto, aún turnándose para distraerla y que no se asuste o llore. Beth no se calmaba por nada, y no se calmaría si no es con su mami.

A las dos horas, salió el doctor y en una silla de ruedas que él mismo empujaba, estaba Quinn, quién al despertarse y pasar los estudios necesarios, por el mismo golpe en la cabeza, aparte que le enyesaron una pierna, no quiso quedarse en el hospital, no le gustaba, y al asegurarle al doctor que su madre era doctor, y que ella la cuidaría si pasara cualquier cosa, él estuvo dispuesto, ya que también habían demasiadas emergencias viniendo y los seres queridos de ella, lo estaban asustando y mucho sobre todo Santana quien estaba en plan mafia.

Salió el doctor y les explicó que Quinn había tenido una contusión leve en la cabeza, sus estudios habían salido limpios, todo dentro del rango normal, tenía su mano derecha muy magullada, y dolorida, así como todo su cuerpo y una fractura limpia en la pierna derecha que enyesaron y sacarían en un par de meses.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Beth se fue a con su mami, y cómo ella estaba dolorida para levantarla, Rachel lo hizo, para que Beth pueda acurrucarse con su mami quien la calmó sólo como una madre puede, para que no se asustara.

\- Mami tiene yaya mi amor, pero me voy a curar – le susurró mientras pasaba su mano buena por la espalda de su niña, de arriba y abajo.

\- ¿Promess? – pidió la peque y Quinn contestó – promesa mi amor.

Y así, Rachel y Santana que mirando dagas a Paul, quien escapó en la primera oportunidad, ayudaron a Quinn a subir al taxi y de ahí al depa.

Ellas acomodaron a Quinn sobre su enorme cama y mientras la abuela bañaba a Beth con agua tibia muy rica en el baño principal, Rachel fue a buscar a su novia.

Quinn se veía tan hermosa, ella en una polera holgada, con un short, su pierna enyesada y su cuerpo todo magullado, su pelo desperdigado tal cuál león. Para Rachel su novia seguía siendo muy hermosa.

\- Mierda Q, me asusté bebé – dijo ella sentándose a su lado, acariciándola muy suavemente. Quinn volteó a verla no queriendo haber provocado angustia en su novia.

\- Lo siento Rach

\- Pero qué dices, si no fuiste tú la imprudente, fue el idiota de tu amigo – con rabia en su voz.

\- Shhh amor, por favor – pidió ella, intentando tranquilizarla, pasó su mano por la espalda baja de Rachel hacia arriba y abajo, tal cómo lo hacía con su hija. Era obvio entonces la influencia de Beth hacia Rachel, tal cual de Rachel hacia Beth.

\- Te amo Quinn – dijo muy conmovida Rachel – yo más – contestó ella, atrayéndola sobre ella.

\- Eh cuidado – dijo Rachel tratando de no hacerle daño.

Rachel se acomodó sobre la cama y Quinn se acurrucó en ella.

\- Te amo mucho Quinn – dijo, antes de darle un gran beso, muy sentido – pero si vuelves a hacer algo así, más vale que corras ¿entiendes? – dijo media broma y media verdad.

Quinn se rió de esa manera tan rica que sólo ella sabía, para luego asentir y besar mucho a su novia, muy enamorada y muy agradecida de tenerla en su vida.

Tiempo después entró la abuela con Beth en su lindo pijama rosa, cortesía de Rachel para dormir entre ellas, ya que ella necesitaba mucho a su mami, y a Rachel también.

Judy le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija y uno volado a Rachel quien rió por la acción para irse a dormir después.

Las tres durmieron juntas acurrucadas, muy enamoradas.

Al despertarse, Beth no estaba entre ellas, pero si había una nota en la mesita de noche que decía – "me lleve a la peque a pasear, para que ustedes tengan un día juntas, vuelvo a las 5pm, saludos la abuela. Pd: Quin necesita un baño de esponja sino empezarás a oler mi amor, besos la abuela y Beth" incluso Beth dibujó un beso en la nota.

\- Awww Quinn, mira – dijo entregándole la nota.

Quinn lo leyó derritiéndose también por su hija y tragando espeso por lo del baño, era verdad que necesitaba un baño, pero con Rachel ellas sólo se habían besado, acariciado, acurrucado, dormidas juntas, no se habían visto desnudas, eso preocupó un poco a Quinn y Rachel lo notó.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – preguntó ella tomando la barbilla de su amor y elevándolo, para que ella la mire.

Quinn le dijo sus preocupaciones, sobre su cuerpo y el nacimiento de su hija, sobre las estrías, las cicatrices del accidente.

Rachel la tranquilizó diciendo – Quinn estoy segura que marcas o no, cicatrices o no, sólo me harán amarte más – besando a su novia.

\- Eso no lo sabes Rach – dijo con un puchero muy rico que Rachel se atrevió a besar.

\- Sí lo sé – añadió Rachel – cada día te amo más – sentenció con un beso final.

Ellas desayunaron, Rachel le hizo tiritas de tocino que a Quinn le encantaron, guardó unas para Beth, ya que las Fabray a excepción de Judy no podían vivir sin su tocino, y Rachel no podía vivir sin ellas, así que era un ganar – ganar para ambas.

Después vieron un poco de tele, unos dibujos que a Quinn le encantaban para que se relaje y después, su temido baño.

Rachel ayudó a Quinn a desvestirse, primero la polera, quedando Quinn en toples y después el short corto, Rachel cubrió su zona íntima con una toalla y así le puso sacar las bragas y a la par respetar un poco la intimidad de su novia.

Y ella entrelazando su mano, dijo – ves Quinn, estás muy hermosa – susurró mirándola con mucho amor a su novia quién estaba muy sonrojada. Quinn asintió aún un poco nerviosa.

Rachel entonces procedió a bañarla con una esponja con jabón haciendo pequeños masajes, lentos, dulces y cuando pasó sobre sus senos, ella lol hizo aún más delicadamente, repetidas veces, a lo que Quinn levantó su ceja con una gran sonrisa y Rachel respondió – están muy sucias amor, hay que darle varias pasadas – colocándole un beso fugaz ahí, haciendo reír y derretir de amor a Quinn, quién a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba relajando más.

Rachel entre broma y broma, regalaba besos sobre el cuerpo de su novia, especialmente en esas infames y muy pequeñitas estrías, en las cicatrices, en todas hablándoles, diciendo – estas son heridas de guerra mi amor, cada que las veas, verás lo fuerte que fuiste al superar todos los obstáculos y en estas pequeñitas estrías recordaras a la hermosa bebé que creaste, amor – finalizando con muchos besos más en cada una, para luego darle un beso apasionado a su novia.

\- Te amo mucho mi Quinn – susurrando en sus labios.

\- Estoy muy enamorada de ti Rachel Barbara Berry – contestaba ella, antes de robarle un beso.

\- Más te vale, ya que estás atrapada conmigo para siempre – dijo Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn profundamente.

Y bien cuando terminaba con la esponja, pasaba un paño perfumado por su cuerpo y luego la secaba con una toalla muy mullida y suavecita.

En todo el cuerpo, por delante y atrás, y ya para el final Rachel decidió darle un masaje con especias aromáticas, haciendo que Quinn se relaje al máximo y se duerma.

Rachel viendo a su hermosa novia tan linda, tan relajada, tomó muchas fotos mentales de lo adorable que era su novia, y de lo sexy también, sonrojándose ella profundamente al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Ella luego la vistió con ropa holgada y limpia, y así Quinn en medio de la enorme cama con su pelito de león desperdigado en varias direcciones, con una carita tan pacífica y el infame yeso. Así una posición muy relajada, Rachel tomó una foto que mandó a toda su familia y amigos, con la premisa el leoncito pasando la siesta.

Y después otra foto a la abuela para que la vea Beth dónde se veía la carita de Quinn durmiendo ella, y en su nariz un juguete de Beth de un granjero con su palita cómo apuntando el hueco de la nariz de Quinn, tal como si estuviera cavando, para que la nena se ría y vea que su mami estaba bien y que sólo iba a mejorar a partir de ahí.

Con mucho, mucho amor en esa familia.

…

Beth al volver, corrió a ver a su mami, y al ver que estaba durmiendo, Rachel le hizo unas señas y guiando a la peque le dio plumones de colores para pintar el yeso con la forma que había dibujado Rachel, en él, un cachorro de león, diciendo "rawww" y unas cuantas estrellas. Así cómo unas huellitas del cachorro y también había espacio para que la peque dibuje y escriba lo que quiera.

Ella le preguntó – Rachel quiero escribir, "Amo mami" ¿me ayudas? – y Rachel amándola tanto cómo lo hace, la ayudó, enseñándole cómo se escribía para que ella misma lo escriba. Así con su letra adorable.

Quinn durmió durante la mitad del pintado de la nena, y el resto del tiempo fingió estar dormida para ver de reojo lo que había su novia y su bebé que lucía muy concentrada pintando, tan rica la bebé, tan adorable.

Y ya cuándo había acabado, Quinn se levantó muy despacio y atrapó a su bebé desde atrás haciéndole cosquillas a lo que su nena, tan bella dio un grito de sorpresa para después echarse a reír mucho por las acciones de su mami.

\- Mamiiiiiii – gritó la peque – te he extrañado mucho – dijo con un puchero rico.

\- ¿Mucho, mucho? – pidió ella y la bebé asintió, entonces ella le dio un beso muy largo y ruidoso en la mejilla de su bebé haciéndola carcajear de risa.

\- Yo te he extrañado más mi amor,

\- No mami, yo más – dijo decidida a lo que Quinn se derritió de amor y la abuela y Rachel que veían a estas hermosas criaturas más bellas que nunca, también.

Ellas habían pasado un susto de muerte, pero gracias a todo, todo había quedado en tan sólo un susto, ya que Rachel no podía ver una vida sin Las Fabray en ella y Quinn podía decir lo mismo por Los Berry.

Ellas eran una familia, que juntas, podrían contra cualquier accidente y/o obstáculo. Ya que juntas son más fuertes que nunca.


	9. Luke

Contexto:

El nacimiento de Luke, Beth tiene 10 años, Rachel y Quinn 26 años

Luke

Rachel y Quinn se habían casado cuándo Beth tenía 4 años y ellas 20 años, ya sé que para algunos pueda ser que muy pronto, pero es que, ellas se llevaban conociendo desde niñas y luego reconectaron en la secundaria y convivieron a los 19años, entonces el siguiente paso lógico era casarse a los 20 años.

Y así fue, se casaron, siguieron estudiando a por sus carreras y sueños y a la crianza de Beth que era una niña espectacular, muy inteligente y con un gran corazón y nobleza digna de un alma tan hermosa cómo ella.

Y así, ambas lo hicieron funcionar, seis años después, la carrera de ambas evolucionó, Quinn era actriz y escritora con un Best seller en su hombro por un libro suyo, y Rachel, gran actriz y apunto de lanzar su primer disco, vaya que iban bien.

Ahí es cuando le pico el bichito de desear expandir la familia, ya que las tres tenían tanto amor para regalar y lo justo sería que Beth al ser tan especial, tuviera un hermanito o hermanita.

Ellas lo conversaron primero con ella, a ver que pensaba y nuevamente ellas los sorprendió al entusiasmarse mucho, ya que sería muy cool, tener a alguien especial que la mire como su hermana mayor. Ella siempre había querido ser una hermana mayor, así que estaba extasiada con la idea.

Ellas le dijeron que igual podía demorar un tanto en conseguirlo, más no bajó el entusiasmo en ella.

…

Rachel y Quinn en su alcoba, en su cama acurrucadas, Rachel dispuesta a dormir, excepto que Quinn tenía otras ideas…

\- Te amo demasiado mi Rach – dijo Quinn mirándola muy enamorada tal cuál el primer día que se declararon su amor.

\- Yo más mi amor – contestó ella viendo curiosa a su nena, ya que Quinn traía una pisca de travesura en su mirar, aquella que Rachel conocía tan bien.

\- ¿Qué te parece si intentamos embarazarnos? Apuesto a que puedo – dijo soltando una sonrisa muy coqueta, la misma que desarmaba a Rachel siempre.

\- Awww bebé – dijo ella tocando ambas mejillas de Quinn y llevando su carita a la suya, ya que se veía tremendamente adorable y sexy, todo a la par – sabes que no funciona así mi amor … - Quinn la interrumpió.

\- Lo sé, pero hoy me siento impresionante, y creo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, si te tengo a ti y a mi Beth a mi lado, así que si creo que puedo embarazarte es porque puedo – dijo tan animada que contagió su entusiasmo a Rachel quien contesto – pues vamos entonces mi amor.

Y así, Quinn le hizo el amor a su esposa, muy dulcemente primero y después de eso, abusó de ella de todas las maneras que se les ocurrieron a ambas, aprovechando que Beth estaba con su tía Tana, ambas perdieron la cuenta de los orgasmos que se dieron mutuamente, ambas terminaron haciendo el amor toda la noche.

Y sí Quinn hubiera podido embarazarla, caray, ella ya hubiera tenido mínimo cuatrillizos.

Ambas terminaron en la ducha y se fueron a dormir acurrucadas al siguiente día, muy acarameladas, tal cual primer día.

Al despertar…

Ambas iniciarían ese día con el proceso de embarazarse, Rachel quería llevar al bebé esta vez, ya que la primera fue Quinn.

Rachel quería un/una mini Quinn así cómo fue de bebé Beth, esa imagen había derretido a Rachel por completo y quería revivir la experiencia. A cambio Quinn quería un/una mini Rachel, así de cabello castañito cantando a todo pulmón a la madrugada "los pollitos dicen", su opinión estaba dividida.

Más, ambas querían que saliera sanito/a que tuviera muy buena salud, ya sea niño o niña.

…

Un mes después, pudieron comprobar que Rachel estaba embarazada, ambas le dijeron a Beth y a los abuelos, a pesar de que sólo había pasado un mes, querían que ellos experimenten todo con ellas, desde el día uno, Beth estaba tan feliz, muy emocionada al igual que sus mamás.

Había mucho amor en esa familia, demasiado, tanto y tanto para compartir y regalar.

Aún no sabían el sexo, pero la doctora que era la mismísima Judy Fabray y Leroy Berry, que hicieron la eco juntos, dijeron que todo iba genial, el desarrollo todo ok, para la edad que tenía el/la bebé.

…

A medida que pasaban los meses, los estudios al nene o la nena también seguían, es allí, pasadas las 20 semanas, que Judy al ver el sexo del bebé, se puso a llorar y ante que su hija enloquezca ya que su mamá pocas veces lloraba y Rachel que tenía ir a todo "Barbara Streisand" cuando estaba preocupada y estresada, Judy dijo – es un varón y está muy sanito.

Su niña Quinn y Rachel, completarían la parejita, un nene y una nena.

Eso hizo llorar a las mamás, a los abuelos Berry y a la ´tía Tana que estaba presente también, esta vez, no dijo "que estaba llorando sobre su rostro"

Ellas estaban muy felices por el bebé, no porque fuera un varón en lugar de una nena, sino que el bebé era toda una realidad, el saber del sexo lo hizo más real, ya podían elegir nombres y emocionarse al pensar en el futuro.

Más tarde cuando Beth que estaba en el cole llegó a casa y lo supo, también se emocionó mucho, su hermanito pronto vendría a casa y ella podría jugar, disfrazarlo, cuidarlo y ser compinches en todo.

Ella tendría a su bebé, a su hermanito y le enseñaría todo lo bueno y genial del mundo, y a hacer muchas travesuras también.

Ella al enterarse dio muchos saltitos y aplausos, así como también muchos puños al aire y a por la garrita que le había enseñado su mamá. Ella ya amaba mucho a su hermanito, y eso que aún no había nacido.

Tanto Quinn cómo Beth se turnaron al hablarle, cantarle y leerle al bebé, así cómo maravillarse cuándo él se movía o le daba una patadita, aún en el vientre de Rachel.

Quinn estaba muy extasiada y feliz, tenía demasiado amor en su casa y su niña era fantástica, qué más podía pedir.

A claro, que el bebé naciera pronto.

Rachel estaba cada vez más enamorada de su familia, el sólo despertar para que lo primero que escuchara, fuera a Beth o Quinn interactuar a través de su vientre con el bebé, era lo máximo, le llenaba su corazón de mucho más amor, cada día más, y eso era muy posible, se dio cuenta ella.

…

Ya pasado los ocho meses y medio de embarazo, Rachel estaba enorme.

¿Qué?

Es cierto, estaba enorme, ya que cargaba un bebé muy sano y muy bien desarrollado ahí adentro, el milagro de la vida.

O al menos eso es lo que le dijo Quinn cuándo Rachel le preguntó.

\- Enorme y muy, muy hermosa mi amor – finalizó con una gran sonrisa y con el amor que traspasaba su mirar. Eso es lo que vio Rachel al mirarla, sólo mucho amor, demasiado, tanto cómo su adorabilidad, razón por la que no pudo enojarse.

Y eso era cómo Woahhh

Exactamente.

Ambas se recostaron en el sillón a ver una peli, con Beth en un extremo y Quinn en el otro, las tres acurrucadas viendo las caricaturas de la peque, muy atentas, muy divertidas.

Es ahí cuándo se le rompió la fuente.

Oh oh

\- Mamá – le dijo Beth a Rachel – creo que has regado tu bebida – dijo con una mueca.

\- Oh no Quinn ¡ - medio gritó Rachel al darse cuenta de que era realmente lo que pasaba.

\- Tranquila mi amor, se puede limpiar, no hay problema – dijo ella relajadamente creyendo lo de la bebida.

\- No Quinn, el bebé ¡ - gritó

Y Quinn sin aún no darse cuenta volteó a mirar a su bebé Beth, y - ella estaba muy bien - se dijo internamente.

\- Mami ¡ - gritó la peque, arrojando un cojín a la cara de su mami – es el bebé¡

Y con eso la peque corrió al cuarto a por las maletas que había preparado sus mamis para el nacimiento.

Mientras Quinn enloquecía, muy nerviosa por todo. Rachel se obligó a mantener la calma, tratando de ser el ser racional en la sala a partir de Beth, que le dio a su mami las maletas y la empujó a la puerta para ir las tres al hospital.

Y mientras Beth con el teléfono de su mamá les avisaba a sus tías y a los abuelos, Quinn pudo despabilar y conducir a su esposa al hospital.

Es ahí, cuándo Rachel se permitió enloquecer, ya que Las Fabray tenían todo en sus manos, ella se dejó preocupar para luego engreír, diciendo que era muy pronto para el nacimiento, el bebé venía antes de los nueve meses, obviamente él decidió que ya era hora de nacer y Rachel estaba muy asustada a la par que maravillada por ello.

…

Ellas llegaron al hospital, ahí estaba la tía Tana esperándolas, Beth se quedó con ella y Rachel con Quinn entraron a una sala de enfermería, reservada para ellas.

El parto demoró más de cinco horas, tiempo suficiente para que los abuelos pudieran llegar desde dónde sea que estuviesen.

El parto fue una locura, muy dramático, un tanto hilarante por ratos y muy "no sé qué palabra lo define mejor" para cualquiera que pasara por la puerta dónde ambas estaban.

Rachel pasó por todo el repertorio de Grease.

Quinn la ayudó a caminar por ratos de norte a sur.

Ambas cantaron y mucho.

Hicieron ejercicios de respiración.

Se besaron y mucho.

Rachel le pidió a Quinn que le narrara todas sus fantasías más eróticas, ella se las susurró en el oído.

Ellas volvieron a cantar.

Y todo mientras seguían caminando de aquí para allá, dando varias vueltas.

Y todo, durante cinco horas.

…

Finalmente, el bebé nació, llorando mucho, cuándo lo sacaron de lo que había sido su hogar durante nueve meses, muy fuerte, lo que se traducía en pulmones muy sanos.

Un bebé muy saludable y de buena talla.

La enfermera se lo llevó brevemente para pesarlo, medirlo, arroparlo, todas sus labores para con el nene. Y cuando acabó su evaluación pertinente lo envolvió en un ropón de color azul bebé con una gorrita chiquitita muy linda y se lo entregó cuidadosamente a Rachel para que estén en un contacto íntimo.

Es ahí, cuando Rachel al verlo, el primer nombre que le vino a la mente fue "Luke"

\- ¿Luke? – susurró Quinn mirándolos, muy enamorada de ambos – me encanta mi vida, su nombre será "Luke"

Un muchacho muy bello, toda una miniatura de Quinn, en masculino, tez clara, rubio, ojos avellana, con una sonrisa muy coqueta, pestañas dobles y una mirada muy traviesa.

Oh boy.

Los problemas que tendrían la pareja para cuando él tuviera quince años.

Oh boy.

Y aunque Quinn quería una miniatura de Rachel, en su mente se dijo – el siguiente, este pequeñito, mi pequeñito, así tal cuál es perfecto.

Y unas manitas muy chiquititas, muy adorables… awww.

Quinn y Rachel estaban que babeaban por su hijo, y toda persona que pasaba por afuera y las podía ver, también, eran una imagen muy linda y aún más cuando Beth pudo entrar al cuarto a conocer a su hermanito y cargarlo.

Ella lo amo, desde el segundo uno, él sería su muñeco vivo, su cómplice y compinche para toda la vida. Su hermanito.

Luke

Hasta el nombre le caía bien, ella lo llamó muchas veces y él sólo la miraba cómo quien mira una maravilla, y así sería también para toda la vida, Luke amaría y adoraría a su hermana para siempre, ya que ella era su hermana mayor, su guía.

Los abuelos pasaron después a verlo y conocerlo, uno más chocho que el otro, se le caían las babas, sus nietos eran hermosos, y lo más importante, ambos estaban muy sanitos.

Santana y Brittany entraron después.

Santana volvió a llorar y esta vez le importó tres pepinos que la vieran, ella era la tía más chocha que pudiera haber.

Y si estaba lloviendo sobre su rostro, ella no lo dijo.

Uno de sus abus, le regaló un ropón que decía "mama's boy"

Awww… y la imagen que toda la familia brindaba, el cuadro que pintaban, era idílico. Maravilloso

Y el amor volvía a multiplicarse con la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia "Fabray-Berry"

Luke Fabray Berry


	10. La primera vez

Contexto:

A Quinn finalmente le han sacado el yeso producto de su accidente. Ella duerme todas las noches junto a su novia y está cansada de controlarse así que un día, ella no lo hace.

La primera vez

Quinn y Rachel duermen en la misma enorme cama King Zise todas las noches, acurrucadas, después de besarse apasionadamente y de acariciarse, en el cuarto principal.

Beth tiene su cuarto propio, y hay dos cuartos adicionales por si se quedan los abuelos o las tías Tana y Britt.

A Quinn le habían quitado el yeso de su pierna hace un par de días, su malestar ya se había ido casi del todo.

Ella dormía muy acurrucada con Rachel, fantaseando casi todas las noches con hacerle el amor a su novia, pero siempre en su mente encontrando una escusa para demorarlo.

¿Por qué?

Por miedo.

Miedo a que Rachel vea su estrías y cicatrices y huya, caso que ya hizo y no huyó. Miedo a tener relaciones sexuales y no estar a la altura de lo que ella quiere, ya que ella sólo lo había hecho con Puck y nadie más.

Miedo a lastimarse y lastimarla por la pierna enyesada que tenía, y bueno, ya le habían quitado el yeso.

Miedo a decepcionar a su amor.

Miedo a exponerse cómo completamente que es, lo cuál es absurdo si piensas que vas a pasar toda la vida con la misma persona, ella al final conocerá absolutamente todo de ti.

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más excusas encontraba para ello.

Ella amaba a Rachel con todo su ser y estaba segura que Rachel sentía lo mismo, ellas ya eran una familia, su relación era superior al del noviazgo.

\- Así que ¿por qué no? – se preguntó a si misma.

Esa misma noche, se lo comentó a su madre muy sonrojada a medida que salía una palabra de su boca, pero a la vez muy decidida a dar el siguiente paso.

Su madre le aconsejó de la mejor manera que encontró, para que supere sus miedos, y sea ella misma. Le dijo también que se llevaría a Beth a por una noche a una pijamada a con los abuelos y las tías, que no tenían suficiente de ella. Ellos la engreían mucho, más chochos imposibles, adoraban a la peque. Tal cual lo harían en un futuro con Luke.

…

Quinn estaba esperando con muchas ansias a su novia, sentada en el sillón, viendo una peli sin verla, muy metida en sus pensamientos, sobre que quería que fuera ese día, más sus nervios estaban pudiendo con ella.

A los pocos minutos Rachel llegó a casa exhausta, pero sonriente al ver a su novia, muy adorable y muy sexy mirándola desde el sillón.

Quinn la cogió de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio sin decir una sola palabra, Rachel la siguió curiosa por lo que pasaría, pensando talvez que ella le tenía una sorpresa.

Y vaya que lo sería.

Apenas entraron al dormitorio, Quinn acorraló a su novia en la puerta presionando su espalda en ella y poniendo las frentes juntas.

\- Rach, mi amor…

\- ¿Sí mi vida? – preguntó Rachel

\- Estoy muy caliente – le susurró sobre sus labios, mirándola

\- Oh no, ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntó Rachel colocando una mano sobre su frente, sólo para ver que no tenía fiebre.

\- No Rach – dijo ella con un puchero muy rico, muy adorable, que Rachel besó profundamente.

\- Estoy muy caliente – repitió levantando su cejita y con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

\- Ohhhh – entendió ella, acariciando con ambas manos sus caderas.

\- Pero estoy muy nerviosa – soltó

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella – si somos las dos, y nos amamos mucho, pero si no estás lista, todo bien, yo espero – Rachel comenzó a divagar y Quinn la interrumpió.

\- No Raeee – dijo ella adorablemente con un quejido para soltarse de su novia y sentarse sobre la cama mirando desde ahí a su novia – estoy muy nerviosa, quiero hacer el amor contigo – repitió – pero no he tenido sexo desde Puck… - Rachel la interrumpió

\- ¿En serio? – Quinn asintió – ¿ni siquiera cuándo yo te dije que no quería relaciones a larga distancia? – Quinn asintió – Woahhh

Rachel comenzó a pasearse delante de ella de un lado a otro – bueno, yo sí – contestó sin querer reservarse nada para con su novia. Quinn asintió de mala gana dándole la venia para que siga hablando – haber – se puso a pensar Rachel – hubo, Alex, Kyle, Samanta – mientras mencionaba a cada uno, Quinn hacia muecas que a Rachel le parecían de lo más adorable, aunque Quinn estuviera sintiendo todo lo contrario – y si me pongo a pensar, todos eran una mala imitación tuya … - Quinn la interrumpió

\- ¿Mía? – se llevó ella ambas manos al pecho

\- Sí tuya – dijo ella muy segura – todos eran rubios, altos, atléticos, y con ojos bonitos, como de gato. Y sí me pongo a pensar, puedo decir que siempre pensé en ti.

\- Ajam – dijo Quinn – tenías sexo con otros y pensabas en mí, grandioso – soltó con sarcasmo

Rachel entonces dejó de caminar y enfrentó a su hermosa novia, ella se arrodilló frente a Quinn, quién estaba mirando al suelo, tomó ambas de sus manos y dijo – bebé ¿estamos peleando? – preguntó medio susurrando un poco preocupada de la situación.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, ahí, delante de ella este maravilloso ser que era su novia, y ella teniendo un ataque. Quinn bufó – Ufff

\- Bebé – suplicó Rachel por una respuesta, y no más bufidos.

\- No mi amor, no estamos peleando, sólo estoy siendo muy insegura y estoy nerviosa – soltó ella.

Rachel entonces se paró e hizo pararse también a Quinn, sin soltar sus manos – mi amor, te amo mucho.

\- Yo también te amo Rachel, tanto que a veces me asusta – soltó con media sonrisa.

\- Sí tengo que hablar, te diré que me arrepiento de todas las personas que tuve antes de ti, buscar la imitación, antes de venir a ti, eso es absurdo bebé.

Quinn tomó con sus manos la carita de su novia – el pasado está ahí Rachel, no se puede borrar y no te pido que las borres. Ya que, si no hubiera pasado todo esto, no serías mi novia, y eso hubiera sido terrible – dijo con una mueca que hizo reír mucho a Rachel y continuó – quiero hacer el amor contigo bebé – susurró y Rachel la interrumpió.

\- Yo también mi amor, sólo si estás lista

\- Estoy muy lista Rach, y estoy muy caliente – Rachel la interrumpió - yo también bebé, demasiado, acaso no te has visto en el espejo, eres muy sexy bebé – le susurró sobre los labios.

\- Rae sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y quiero que seas lo que esperas… - Rachel la interrumpió.

\- Mi vida, mi amor, bebé – dijo rápidamente, pidiendo con los ojos a que Quinn la mirara – será perfecto, porque lo haremos juntas mi amor, también esto es muy nuevo para mí – Quinn no entendió así que hizo esa adorable expresión confusa – awww, bebé – dijo Rachel más enamorada imposible – awww, cariño, eres muy adorable – besando ese infame entrecejo que había formado Quinn en su linda carita - dije que era nuevo para mí, ya que antes he tenido sexo descuidado y sin sentido – Quinn bufó, Rachel volvió a besar ese pucherito que le encantaba -y ahora voy a hacer el amor contigo, también estoy nerviosa, mi vida – finalizó.

Ambas paradas muy cerquita, una frente a la otra, con las manos entrelazadas – entonces lo haremos juntas – susurró Quinn – juntas – añadió Rachel.

Rachel y Quinn estuvieron paradas un minuto viéndose y riendo tontamente, muy enamoradamente.

\- Voy a romper el hielo – dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa, separándose un pelín de Quinn.

Quinn volteó por unos segundos y dijo – no sé cómo vas a hacerlo mi amor – parando abruptamente y olvidando todo lo que iba a decir, ya que, al voltear, vio a su novia, ahí, frente a ella, totalmente desnuda.

\- Woahhh – fue lo único que se le salió, así cómo también su boquita quedó abierta, y sus ojitos se agrandaron, también sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas, muy calientes e igual al calor que se mudaba al sur de su cuerpo. Rachel rió un poquito, ante tanta hermosura, adorabilidad, sexiness de su novia.

\- Te he visto semidesnuda durante los baños de esponja que te daba mi amor, así que ahora es tiempo de que tú me veas – y con eso, se acercó a Quinn, presionando ahora su espalda con la puerta.

\- Te amo – susurró sobre sus labios – Quinn Lucy Fabray – dándole pequeños besitos sobre su boquita para que Quinn se recupere – te voy a hacer el amor toda la noche – susurró sobre su boquita.

Aliciente necesario para que Quinn reaccione robándole un beso y Rachel también, pidiendo – amor, déjame cuidarte – le susurró a Quinn – pero lo íbamos a hacer juntas ¿recuerdas? – contestó Quinn y Rachel respondió - Sí mi vida, el segundo, pero el primero (refiriéndose a los orgasmos) es tuyo, déjame cuidarte mi amor – le susurró y Quinn asintió muy caliente, incapaz de formular alguna respuesta.

…

Rachel tomó con ambas manos la carita de Quinn, besándola repetidamente con pequeños besitos que repartía por su cuellito, la mandíbula, quitándole el aire, mordiendo el lóbulo de sus orejitas, haciéndola gemir, para luego colocar sus manos en sus caderas levantando poco a poco la polera que tenía, arrojándola finalmente sobre su hombro a un rincón del cuarto, notando que no tenía brazier, su nena no tenía brazier.

Quinn se veía tremendamente sexy y Rachel no podía controlarse, ella besó cada seno, acariciándolo, masajeándolo, dándole atención a cada uno, así como también al valle de sus pechos, mientras Quinn gemía y se retorcía contra la puerta.

Rachel colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre el short corto de su nena, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, cosa que ella dio, entonces Rachel lo deslizó lentamente, dejándolo caer al suelo, para luego patearlo hacia cualquier parte del cuarto.

Enloqueciendo al ver que la ropa interior de su amor tenía un parche húmedo.

\- Mierda Quinn – susurró sin aliento, Quinn estaba muy roja y muy excitada cómo para decir algo, mirando y apreciando el cuerpo de su novia, mordiéndose el labio, cosa que hizo enloquecer de lujuria a Rachel, ese pequeño movimiento la había incendiado por dentro.

Rachel esparció pequeños besos, pero muy sentidos desde el valle de sus pechos, hacia abajo, acariciando con sus uñas el abdomen de su nena, haciéndola gemir.

Con sus dedos arrastró hacia abajo la ropa interior de su bebé, rasgándola, casi rompiéndola, incapaz de mantener la paciencia y de contenerse ante la belleza que tenía enfrente suyo.

Rachel cayó de rodillas, esparciendo besos y lamidas en ambos muslos, ascendiendo. Quinn se sujetó de la cabeza de su novia, al verla ascender, excitándose demasiado por la visión de la misma. Ella nunca había hecho eso, por eso la expectativa y al tener la visión de su novia haciendo eso, la estaba excitando demasiado.

Rachel fue ascendiendo, besando cada muslo interno, mordiendo por toques, haciendo gemir y maldecir a su novia, sujetando con ambas manos sus muslos y finalmente llegando a ese pequeño bulto de nervios, el clítoris, uno que se convertiría en su favorito, en la parte favorita de su novia, a parte de su linda boquita.

Rache le dio una lamida, provocando escalofríos en su novia, pequeños temblores, maldiciones y gemidos. Ella lo besó, lo mordió, lo lamió, haciendo que Quinn se retuerza de deseo, y que golpee su cabeza con la puerta repetidas veces, a la par que le pedía más a Rachel.

\- Mírame – ordenó Rachel y Quinn lo hizo, entrelazando sus manos con el pelo de su novia. Y fue tanta la excitación, el deseo, el amor, la necesidad a por su novia, que, con la sola visión de Rachel de rodilla, besándola ahí, probándola… ella vino con un grito ensordecedor, y gritando el nombre de Rachel.

Tanto fue la calidad de su orgasmo, su estupor, qué cuándo Quinn recuperó la conciencia, ella no podía pararse sola ya que sentía demasiado allí abajo, pero estaba de pie. Ella no entendía, cómo seguía de pie.

Es ahí, cuando vió a Rachel sostenerla delicadamente para que ella no caiga.

Ahhh, misterio resuelto.

Y cuando Quinn iba a hablar, Rachel la besó profundamente, probándose ella en la boca de su amada, acto que hizo gemir a ambas, y en un descuido de Quinn, Rachel cargó a su novia de sopetón, llevándola a la cama, cayendo primero Quinn y luego Rachel encima de ella, sobre el colchón.

\- Mi amor, déjame cuidarte – susurró Quinn

\- Aún no he acabado contigo – contestó Rachel de manera muy coqueta y lobuna, con una mirada depredadora con total dominio sobre su novia, Quinn sólo asintió, incapaz de formular algo coherente. Rachel se veía tremendamente sexy.

Rachel entrelazó una mano con la de su novia, sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza, bromeo la entrada de su amada con un dedo de su otra mano, pidiendo permiso con la mirada, Quinn asintió y ella probó con la entrada de un dedo, haciendo gemir a su novia, entrando en un buen ritmo, con la palma en círculos sobre ese bulto nervioso tan delicioso que Rachel adoraba…

\- Más, más – pidió ella con necesidad y Rachel probó con un segundo dedo, haciendo encorvar a Quinn y gritar de deseo, con un ritmo muy sexy… Quinn gritó su segundo orgasmo y Rachel el primero, al sólo experimentar tanto con Quinn.

Rachel descendió sobre su cuerpo besando y lamiendo aquello entre los muslos de Quinn, adorando el sabor almizclado, saboreándolo, haciendo temblar a Quinn con las réplicas, para luego subir con pequeños besos y mordidas hasta la boquita de su amada, dándole un beso apasionado susurrando – te amo Quinn Lucy Fabray – con una mirada muy enamorada, con una visión de su novia sumamente sexy, adorable, totalmente agotada después de dos orgasmos, satisfecha.

Así lo determinó Rachel, su nueva imagen mental favorita de su novia, "muy satisfecha después de hacerle el amor". Y había tanto amor, tanto amor, que ambas al mirarse se sintieron llorar, después de tanto amor, de tanta expectativa muy superada, de amarse tanto.

Una contuvo a la otra, una besó cada lágrima de felicidad de la otra, porque eso eran lágrimas de felicidad por tanto y tanto amor entre ellas.

\- Te amo demasiado – se susurraron ambas, y Rachel viendo a su nena muy exhausta la acunó en sus brazos, se acurrucó con ella, amándola, adorándola.

Ya para la media noche, Quinn se recuperaría de su letargo y le haría el amor a su novia, haciéndola gemir y gritar tantas veces, que ambas perdieron la cuenta de cómo cuidaron una de la otra. Expresando el demasiado amor contenido por ambas, para al final acurrucarse y dormir, aunque fueran dos horas solamente para que inicie el siguiente día.

Así fue su primera vez de una con la otra.

El primero de muchos.


	11. Primer día de inicial, ¿mango?

Contexto:

Beth 3 añitos, Beth 13 años, Luke 3 añitos. El primer día de inicial de ambos, y las anécdotas que ocurrieron.

Primer día de inicial, ¿mango?

Beth

Quinn y Rachel acompañaron a Beth de tres añitos al kínder, a por su primer día, con su mochilita del dibujo animado de su preferencia, y su lonchera a la par.

Quinn llevó a Beth de una mano y Rachel de la otra, y así, cantando muy contentas llegaron a la puerta de un gran colegio, uno muy bueno, super investigado por ambas, con buenas credenciales y buena seguridad para los peques.

Quinn imaginaba que Beth iba a hacer un berrinche al no querer quedarse y por la gran influencia de Rachel en ella, algo dramático, pero muy lindo, algo así imaginaba ella y Rachel.

Pero lo que obtuvieron, no lo vieron venir.

Quinn se arrodilló al nivel de su hija y dijo – mi amor, te va a encantar el inicial – endulzando la verdad – te vamos a estar esperando a las 12 en punto mi pequeña niña – susurró ella con mucha emoción al dejar a su tesoro a mano de desconocidos.

\- Ok – dijo la peque y volteó a la entrada, perdiéndose con los otros nenes que entraban también al kínder.

\- ¿Ok? – se preguntó Quinn muy confusa, parándose, sin creer que su bebé se fuera así sin más. Y tanto era su estupor, su no entendimiento que Rachel al ver su carita confundida, se echó a reír, por tanta adorabilidad de ambas.

\- ¿Rach, lo has visto?, me dijo Ok, mi nena, mi tesoro, mi perfección – susurró con un gran puchero que Rachel había visto muchas veces antes.

\- Awww mi vida- susurró ella – ya sabíamos que Beth es muy independiente, sólo lo hemos comprobado ahora mi amor – finalizó ella, abrazando a su amor y lanzando una última mirada a la entrada, ellas se fueron a casa, a esperar a las 12 para recoger a la peque y que ella les cuente todo lo maravilloso que fue su primer día.

Lo que ellas no sabían, era que el día anterior los abuelos habían hablado con la peque de su primer día de cole, preparándola, y por eso su reacción. Pequeño detalle que luego ellos le contarían a la pareja.

Inicio de Flashback

Los abuelos habían ido a New York por el primer día especial de inicial que tendría su pequeña y adorable nieta, su adoración.

Y así, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón, mientras su pequeña estaba frente a ellos jugando con juguetes que ellos habían traído.

\- Bebé, mañana tu primer día en el kínder, ¿debes estar emocionada, eh?

\- ¿Qué? – respondió la peque muy alerta - ¿cómo que cole? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Ahh Lee, que aún no se lo han dicho – dijo Hiram, reconociendo que su pequeña no sabía nada todavía, ya que era muy temprano todavía por la mañana y la pareja iba a comprar varias cosas de la peque por la tarde.

\- No voy – dijo ella con un puchero sumamente lindo y con ambos brazos cruzados.

\- Awww mi amor - respondió Lee – el cole o kínder – dijo cargando a su pequeña en su regazo – es un lugar dónde van varios peques a aprender, jugar y divertirse.

\- Igual no voy – replicó ella.

\- Va a ser muy divertido te lo prometo – añadió Hiram dándole un besito en la nariz de la pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué abu? – preguntó ella muy curiosa, mismo que aprovecharon los abuelos para explicarle a su nieta la situación.

Ellos les explicaron que todos inician ahí, en el kínder, incluso sus mamis, cosa que causó asombro en Beth. Le contaron también de sus mamis cuando eran peques y fueron allí y cómo eso le s ayudó mucho a seguir aprendiendo y ser lo que son ahora.

Eso causó gran impacto en ella, ya que quería ser cómo sus mamis, escribir, actuar, cantar, todo el paquete.

\- Y si no me gusta abu – preguntó con un pequeñito puchero

\- Entonces voy a por ti, a las 12 en punto, y nos vamos en carro y a por un helado – cosas que hicieron después la pareja.

Entonces la peque estuvo de acuerdo, sus abus no el mentían y sus mamis menos, y así liberando un tanto de aprehensión, se fue a comprar con sus mamis, sus cositas, todo elegido por ella y a por el día siguiente.

\- Promess abu – le había hecho jurar por el meñique a su abuelo y él lo hizo y lo dijo – promess mi bebé.

Finn del flashback

Cuando dieron las 12 en punto, la pareja pasó a por Beth y ahí en una fila con otros nenes estaba Beth con mochila y loncherita, esperándolas a ellas.

Y ni bien las vio, la profe la dejó salir y ella corrió hacia sus mamis muy feliz,

\- Mamiiiiiii, mamáaaaaa – gritó la peque arrojándose a su mami para que la cargara, cosa que hizo – me he divertido mucho – he hecho amigos – dijo con gran sonrisa estilo Rachel Berry – una así grande y bonita.

Quinn la llenó de besos, Rachel hizo lo mismo y añadió cosquillas.

\- Entonces ¿venimos también mañana? – preguntó ella y Beth asintió muy feliz repetidas veces añadiendo – sí mami, mañana mi maestra va a mostrarme su pez – dijo con gran sonrisa, cogiendo con una mano la de su mami y con la otra la de su mamá, y así haciendo columbio entre ellas y contándole todo lo que se había divertido y aprendido, pasó su primer día.

\- Helado mami – pidió la peque y Quinn asintió, su princesa se había ganado su helado.

…

Luke

Tal cuál los abuelos le dijeron a Beth de pequeñita sobre el kínder, lo hicieron con Luke, tanto ellos como la pareja y Beth misma, ahora de trece añitos y Luke de 3 añitos.

Él los miró aún con un poco de aprehensión hacia este nuevo lugar, pero ya que sus abus se lo decían, igual sus mamis y su Beth, a que se iba a divertir, el creyó que era verdad. Ya que, en su corta vida, ellos y ellas no le habían mentido.

El asintió, aunque desganado, ya que el prefería quedarse con su Misho a ir a un nuevo lugar con todos esos niños extraños.

Al día siguiente…

Sus mamis y Beth lo acompañaron a la puerta del kínder, Beth le dijo que ella iría al cole y le señaló hacia dónde, cruzando el campo de fútbol a por unos 100m aproximadamente, Beth se fue y la pareja se quedó frente a Luke que tenía cargada su mochilita de superhéroes y su loncherita con huellitas de perrito.

\- Mami, no me obligues – dijo él con un puchero desarmador, marca Quinn Fabray, ese pucherito al que Rachel no le podía decir que no. Su pequeño se veía tan pequeñito estimaron la pareja, dudando sobre si lo tenían que dejar o podían esperar otro año.

\- Awww bebé, te vas a divertir mi amor, te lo prometo – dijo Quinn arrodillada, levantando su dedo meñique con el que el peque hizo la promesa, para después abrazar muy fuerte a su mami in querer dejarla ir. Es más Rachel fingió hacer palanca con ruidos graciosos para que él se ría y la suelte y así en un descuido la profe tomara su manito y lo guiara adentro, todo el camino él haciendo su pucherito rico hacia ellas.

\- Awww Rach, me siento mala madre – dijo Quinn muy dramática poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho – mi bebé se va de mi lado y yo lo obligo a hacerlo.

Rachel no pudo refutar eso, ya que ella también lo había obligado, sintiendo que era necesario que estudiara, más el dolor que sintió, ufff madre mía.

\- Es para mejor mi amor – dijo Rachel – gracias a todo lo que es bueno que Beth se soltó rápido – recordando a su bebé, Quinn asintió añadiendo – yo quería que mi bebé se aferrara de mí y no me deje ir a diferencia de lo que hizo mi bebé Beth, pero ahora al experimentarlo, no sé Rach, quiero a mi bebé – finalizó.

\- Yo también lo quiero mi amor, vamos a esperar – dijo tomando la mano de su esposa – vamos a esperar – repitió ella – en el carro y si no nos pasa esta sensación del pecho, inventaremos una excusa para verlo – dijo sabiamente y Quinn asintió.

Entonces se quedaron ambas sentadas en el carro en el estacionamiento a cierta distancia del kínder de Luke y del cole de Beth a esperar.

No habría pasado ni media hora cuándo Quinn lo vio – eh eh, Rach mira – señaló ella y Rachel atónita veía todo.

Ahí, del edificio más seguro del Kínder, según múltiples credenciales, Luke salía arrastrándose por la puerta del gato, supusieron ellas, para después afuera, pararse y empezar a correr hacia el cole de su hermana a través del campo de fútbol. La pareja no lo podía creer, Quinn quiso ir tras él, Rachel la atajó diciendo – espera, quiero ver qué pasa, total, Beth está allí, no hay riesgo, amor.

El peque entró al cole por la puerta semi abierta que otro alumno había dejado al entrar.

Ufff

¿Seguridad?, ¿credenciales?, sí claro, Quinn les iba a dar un pedazo de su mente muy pronto, ya que, si su peque puede entrar y salir, otro pudiera entrar y salir, haciendo no sé qué.

El nervio¡

Y bueno, al rato salió Beth y de la mano llevaba a Luke quien se veía muy divertido y que cambió su carita al ver que iban a regresar al Kínder, Beth lo dejó, empujándolo por la pequeña puertita y regresó a su clase corriendo. Todo mientras la pareja veía todo desde el auto.

\- Rach ¿qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Quinn muy confundida, y cuando Rachel le iba a responder, Luke volvió a salir por la pequeña puertita y hacia su hermana otra vez.

Ellas se miraron y luego a él sin poder formular respuesta alguna, volvieron a ver a su peque corriendo.

Luke corrió hacia el cole de su hermana y cuándo Beth lo vio por su ventana salió a por él, y tal cuál jugaran chapadas, Luke volvió a correr al Kínder, gritando y riendo divertido que su hermana estaba jugando con él.

\- Awww mis bebés - arrulló Quinn, mientras Rachel tenía una gran sonrisa, muy divertida, entrelazando la mano con su esposa – definitivamente awww mi vida -añadió ella.

Beth al ser más grande, alcanzó a Luke por la espalda y lo cargó en su pecho, todo mientras el peque reía mucho.

Beth lo llevó hacia un murito de cemento que había por allí, y se sentaron juntos, ella se volvió frente a él y dijo – Luke no te puedes escapar así – señalando la puertita del gato.

\- Sí puedo y ya lo hice – dijo señalando lo obvio, Beth volteó los ojos y la pareja desde el auto también, mientras observaban todo.

\- Sé que puedes, pero no debes hacerlo – dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el peque

\- Porque nosotros – se señaló Beth y devuelta a Luke – somos Fabray-Berry y tenemos palabra. Luke hizo un gesto de no entender por lo que Beth siguió – nosotros – repitió – tenemos palabra, eso significa, que si yo digo que voy a hacer algo lo hago. Por ejemplo, si te digo que te voy a invitar un mango … - Luke la interrumpió.

\- Yeii - saltó el peque – un mango, yo quiero mango – saltó en pequeños saltitos.

\- No tengo un mango – Beth dijo lo obvio

\- ¿Pero dónde se fue? – preguntó él poniéndose triste.

\- Awww Luke, nunca existió un mango

\- Peor yo quiero mango ¡ - dijo con una pisada en el piso, digno berrinche de Rachel Berry, toda una miniatura de ella, toda una ricura.

\- Ves – dijo Beth – de eso se trata – y al ver que su hermanito no entendía lo cargó en su regazo – así es la palabra, si te digo que voy a hacer algo, lo hago, si te digo que te voy a invitar mango, te voy a invitar mango.

\- ¿Y el mango? – volvió a preguntar el peque sobándose un ojito y apunto de llorar.

\- Te lo voy a comprar después del cole – dijo ella, besando su carita y Luke asintió, abrazando a su hermana, ya que la quería mucho y le iba a dar un mango – pero entiendes lo que digo ¿no?

Luke volteó a mirarla y dijo – sí, significa que hay mango – haciendo que Beth ría y volteara los ojos, y también que la pareja en el auto esté muy atenta, divertida y muy orgullosas de tener bebés tan inteligentes y buenos – y que yo dije, iré colegio así que tengo que ir – dijo asintiendo y Beth también lo hizo.

\- Pero ¿si malo? – preguntó él mirando adentro.

\- Te prometo que nadie malo – dijo la peque – por la garrita y por le meñique – haciendo ella la promesa a lo que su hermano se relajó y lo hizo también.

\- Te amo Beth – soltó para darle un lindo besito en la nariz

\- Yo también bebé – soltó, ya que su hermanito era su bebé. Luke asintió feliz, él era el bebé – además nuestras mamás están mirando desde el carro, no va a pasar nada malo – haciendo que Luke las busque con la mirada a lo que la pareja intentó esconderse, haciendo que ambos peques se rían fuerte, ya que ellos se habían dado cuenta.

\- Nos habrán visto Rach -susurró ella a su pareja

\- Yo creo que sí – le replicó cómplice

Y estuvieron un rato así, hasta que creyeron que ya no había peligro y volvieron a ver, esta vez a Beth llevando a Luke hacia el kínder tomados de la mano y a escuchar lo que decían.

\- Así que no debes tener miedo – le dijo – y si alguien malo, me lo señalas y lo parto – sentenció medio broma, media verdad.

\- No Beth, no se pega – dijo él – pero gracias – añadió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bien, entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, entras y si la profe te mira, haces tú truco ¿ok?

\- Ok – dijo él firmemente.

\- Ah Luke, me olvidaba – dijo ella arrodillándose frente a su hermano, sacándose su reloj y un boli que tenía en su bolsillo derecho – dame tu manito – pidió y el peque lo hizo, entonces ella escribió el número 12 en su palma y el colocó el reloj – mira Luke, atento – pidió y él lo hizo, asintiendo - en el reloj dice 9, le señaló y cuándo diga 12, le señaló a su palma – así este número igualito, yo voy a estar en esta puerta, junto a mis mamis ¿entendiste?

\- Sí, 12, mamis, Beth – dijo él con gran sonrisa

\- Ahora entra bebé, te veo más tarde – dijo dándole un besito en la cabeza y una palmada en su traserito ayudándolo a entrar y luego ella irse a su cole no sin antes darle de lejos a sus mamás un saludo con su manito levantada, a lo que la pareja muy roja, al ser atrapadas por su hija, también saludó.

El peque entró al kínder y se dirigió a su aula, dónde estaba su maestra muy preocupada al creer que había perdido a un niño.

\- Oh por Dios, ahí estás – señalando a Luke quien venía caminando hacia la entrada del aula dónde estaba su maestra que al verlo dijo con ambos brazos en jarra sobre su cintura – y jovencito, ¿dónde habías ido? – preguntando con mucha autoridad, simulando tenerla y no de estar muy agradecida porque apareció y por el descuido de ella misma, a lo que Luke hizo su truco.

Él dijo – me perdí – con una voz muy suavecita, lanzando su rico puchero para luego estallar en una gran sonrisa marca "Rachel Berry", así, una sonrisa divina, muy rica, contagiando a sus ojitos, toda su carita sonriendo y con sus bracitos levantados para que su profe la levantara. Cosa que hizo después de arrullarlo – awww, eres tan lindo - dijo incapaz de contenerse, besando su cabecita y llevándolo adentro con los otros niños.

Luke estaba muy feliz, el truco había funcionado, él le iba a agradecer mucho a su hermana por enseñárselo, ya que no lo castigaron, ni se enojaron porque se fue y además porque sí se divirtió en su primer día.

…

Y tal cómo lo prometió Beth y sus mamis, ahí a las 12 en punto, estaban ellas esperándolo.

\- Mami mango – pidió el peque y Quinn entendiendo todo, y que su hijo había tenido un gran día, dijo – todos vamos por unos mangos

\- Ehhhh – celebró Luke desde los brazos de su mami, torciéndose para darle un beso a su mamá y a su hermana, susurrándole – gracias Beth – a lo que su hermana le guiño el ojo, cómplices con su peque.


	12. Pesadillas y tormentas

Contexto:

Usualmente en la familia Fabray-Berry las pesadillas y tormentas van ligadas de la mano.

Pesadillas y tormentas

Quinn desde muy pequeñita siempre ha tenido miedo de las tormentas, todo en ella la alteraba, el ruido, el estruendo, las luces que se iluminaban cada tanto con cada rayo.

Y más la adición de su padre quién se reía de ella por tener miedo. Más su madre siempre estuvo ahí, siempre hubo un abrazo cálido que la contuviera cuándo tenía miedo.

Las pesadillas, eran otra cosa que la alteraban y mucho, y más cuándo a la media noche no podía ir a por su mami, ya que su papá se enfadaba mucho, por lo que ella misma se tapaba de pies a cabeza iluminándose con una linterna, aprendiendo a contenerse sola. No era lo ideal, pero era algo definitivamente.

…

Después de sufrir su accidente que casi la mata, las pesadillas llegaron cada vez más fuertes, incapaz ella de moverse, de hacer su fuerte, sólo podía rogar a que las imágenes se fueran. Y esto antes era así, pero ahora, había un factor que ella no contó antes, un factor que le salvaría la vida, Rachel.

Ella era su luz dentro de tanta oscuridad, ella la contuvo en cada pesadilla, durante cada grito y cada lágrima derramada, durante las tormentas, y ni una sola vez se burló de ella, no la presionó para que avanzara o lo olvidara, ni la forzó para que se la contara.

Rachel lo hacía mejor, hacía todo mejor. Ella la ayudó mucho cuándo estuvo en el hospital, haciendo que sonría cada día.

Pero cuándo ella salió del hospital, y los días transcurrieron, Quinn creyó que las pesadillas volverían y con mucha fuerza.

Y en parte tuvieron razón, ellas volvieron, pero también lo hizo Rachel.

Ella llegó un día que había tormentas, cuándo ella todavía estaba recuperándose del accidente y el cielo tronaba tanto cómo un juego de bolos masivo, cuando ella estaba tratando de acurrucarse en posición fetal pero no podía por sus mismas lesiosnes, y no podía llamar a su mamá para que saliera del trabajo porque estaba asustada.

Rachel entró con su pijama y silenciosamente se subió a su cama, acurrucándose con ella, la calmó, le cantó, la cobijo en un fuerte abrazo diciendo con mucho amor – ahora estás atrapada conmigo, jamás te dejaré pasar por esto sola, jamás Quinn, es una promesa – eso la hizo llorar. Rachel la consoló, besó cada lágrima y luego sus labios, es así que Quinn aprendió que la cura para todo mal, estaría en los labios de Rachel.

Y aún, después que se sano, y salió de esa silla de ruedas y seguía ocasionalmente las pesadillas y las tormentas, Rachel solía aparecerse en su puerta o ella iba directamente hacia ella, muchas veces chocando con sus padres, quienes al verla en pijama y con una mantita rosa de elefante, nunca le dijeron nada malo y siempre le dieron la bienvenida.

Habitualmente se convirtió en su rutina, nunca importase que tan ocupada estuvieran, siempre había una para la otra y en tormentas intensas en las que Quinn empezaba a temblar por el miedo, Rachel solía cantarle, después la besaba muchas veces para después acurrucarse.

Ambas disfrutaban mucho de este ritual.

Ambas se amaban para ese momento y no se habían dado cuenta todavía.

…

Cuando Beth tenía tres añitos y hubo su primer día en su cuarto nuevo, todo para ella, ella una vez tuvo pesadillas. Ese día Rachel se había quedado a pasar la noche con Quinn, aún no eran novias, sin embargo, les encantaba dormir juntas y sólo eso.

Beth lanzó un grito muy fuerte, por la horrible pesadilla que tenía, Quinn se cayó de la cama del susto e igual que Rachel salieron pitando de la cama a por su cuarto.

Rachel llegó primero, prendiendo la luz y cogiendo a Beth que estaba llorando, sin dudarlo y a su mantita a abrazarla muy fuertemente, pero a la vez delicadamente dado su pequeño tamaño, cobijándola en sus brazos, y meciéndola lentamente, pasando una mano arriba y debajo de su espalda para calmarla.

Quinn entró después súbitamente en el cuarto con bate en mano dispuesta a destrozar a quien hiciera gritar a su pequeña, primero revisó la ventana, las entradas, el closet, todo, no había nadie aparte de ellas allí.

\- Mami, pesadilla – susurró la pequeña desde el pecho de Rachel, es ahí que Quinn soltó el bate.

\- Ohhh mi amor, ¿malos sueños? – pidió y su nena llorosa asintió, pero sin soltar a Rachel incluso cuándo Quinn hizo el amague de cogerla diciendo – no mami – y haciendo señas debajo de la cama – monstruos – susurró ella.

Es ahí que Quinn se arrodilló dispuesta a ver debajo aún con la advertencia de su pequeña – cuidado mami – muy aprehensiva ella.

Quinn habló con cada uno de ellos, pidiendo que se vayan de vacaciones y no asusten a su nena, hizo imitaciones graciosas que dieron curiosidad a Beth que quería bajar a verlos, pero Rachel no la dejó, tenía un agarre firme. Y cuando los monstruos dijeron adiós en voz graciosa, igual Quinn, Beth y Rachel.

Y para cuando Quinn se paró a por su hija para cobijarla, Rachel nunca le hizo burla, ni se rió de nada, ella la apoyo totalmente. Y añadió una clausula que sería ley para toda la vida.

Ella habló con Beth, quién estaba en los brazos de su mami – mi bebé – le susurró tomando ambas de sus manitos y besándolas – porque mejor cuándo halla esas feas pesadillas, tormentas, o cualquier cosa que te fastidie o asuste, vienes a dormir con mami y si estoy yo, las tres juntas, ¿te parece bien? – pidió mirándolas a ambas, Quinn asintió y la peque también – muy bien, entonces queda así eh – haciendo un gesto gracioso para la peque, para relajarla, cosa que funcionó.

Y así quedó asentado, ante cualquier pesadilla y/o tormenta, o cualquier cosa que la molestara, Beth dormiría con ambas en la cama principal, en medio, cobijada por las dos, Rachel cantaría algo lindo, y le darían muchos besos.

Las dos Fabray quedaron muy conformes.

…

Y esa fue la rutina, incluso después que se cazaran y llegara el nuevo miembro de la familia, el bebé Luke.

Para cuándo Luke tuvo tres añitos, él dormía en su cama en su cuarto, Beth de trece años, en un cuarto, frente a él, y para ese momento sus mamis aún no habían llegado de una premiación y ellos se encontraban con la niñera.

Luke tuvo una pesadilla horrible, él se despertó de golpe y muy asustado, entonces empezó a llamar a su hermana, la niñera estaba profundamente dormida, el nervio¡

Beth fue a por su hermano, y cuándo entró al cuarto lo vió, muy asustado y mojado, temblando.

Ella ni bien lo vio, le dio un beso muy sentido en ambos ojitos y luego en su cabecita.

\- Voy a cambiarte ¿ok? – preguntó ella y él asintió un poco incómodo, ya que sólo lo cambiaban sus mamis. Ella sintiendo esto, lo hizo rápido respetando su intimidad, le puso otro pijama y su ropa mojada a la canasta de ropa sucia. Y aún callados, escuchando los truenos de fondo, ella lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto ayudándole a subir a su cama, acurrucándose con él.

\- Te voy a mojar – decía él tratando de empujarla aún avergonzado.

\- No me vas a mojar Luke, tranquilo – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda hacia arriba y abajo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó él sobando uno de sus ojitos, escuchándose el trueno de fondo saltando un poco.

\- Por que estoy contigo, y ya no tienes que tener miedo, te amo bebé – le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

\- Te amo Beth – contestó él - ¿y si mami pregunta por qué estoy aquí?

\- Ah, le diré que tuve miedo y viniste a ayudarme – respondió con una sonrisa y él sólo la amó mucho más por eso, la abrazó y puso su cabecita a la altura de su corazón.

\- Beth – susurró él

\- Sí mi amor – contestó ella

\- Un pepino gigante quería comerme – susurró.

Ahhh el infame pepino, esa fue la pesadilla del cuchi, a él no le gustaban los pepinos y después de eso, menos todavía.

\- Yo te voy a cuidar – dijo – estás conmigo no tienes que tener miedo, te amo y si aparece cualquier cosa, la parto – sentenció y Luke asintió sobre su pecho, su hermana lo defendería de todo. Con el sonido rítmico del corazón de su hermana, él se calmó en un instante, quedándose con el tiempo dormido.

La tormenta siguió y Beth tenía un poco de miedo, sobre todo porque la niñera estaba dormida, y con el ruido ella apostaba podría entrar alguien y ella no lo escucharía. Así que llamó a su mami, quién contestó en el primer ring.

\- Mami, miedo, la niñera está dormida – dijo, y pudo escuchar muchas maldiciones detrás, de Quinn y Santana quién había acompañado a su amiga a la premiación. Quinn se enojó por la niñera, jamás por su pequeña teniendo miedo. Santana dijo que ella iría, al fin y al cabo, tenía su moto, podía llegar más rápido, le dijo a Quinn que esperara a escuchar el nombre de su esposa ganando el premio y que luego fuera. Ellas querían irse ya, pero Santana logró calmarlas y convencerlas, eso era algo que ellas habían esperado demasiado, aunque en ese momento no les importaba, podían dejar todo, por sus niños.

\- Mami y mamá te aman demasiado mi amor, tía Tana va a ir – dijo tratando de convencerse. A lo que Beth añadió – mami traes el premio, quiero ver cómo es – haciendo llorar a ambas, por la fabulosa hija que ambas tenían – promess mami – dijo y Quinn contestó con voz entrecortada – promess mi bebé.

Santana ayudó y acudió a por sus sobrinos y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue a por la niñera, y sólo la llamada de su sobrina la detuvo de destrozarla, la niñera corrió asustada y si lo preguntan, diré que ella la tuvo fácil, ya que no respondió a mama osa, y nunca más trabajó para ellas, ellas no lo permitirían de otro modo.

Santana fue al cuarto de su sobrina maravillándose por lo fuerte que era su sobrina, allí en su cama cobijando a su hermanito. Ella preparó leche con chocolate y unos malvaviscos encima. Luke se despertó con el aroma tan rico haciendo su naricita cómo si un cachorro rastreara el olor.

\- Awww eres tan lindo bebé – el sonido de su tía Tana, lo sorprendió, levantándose de golpe y yendo a abrazar a su tía muy fuerte. Él la adoraba, Beth se sumó luego al abrazo – Owww que abrazo más rico – dijo ella, para después ayudar a los peques a tomar un poco de lechita tibia, para después meterse a la cama con ellos cantando una canción muy suave de cuna, arrullándolos, y cada que sonaba un relámpago, ella inventó una historia dónde dos dibujitos animados jugaban bolos, pero lo hacían mal, haciendo reír a ambos.

Sus mamis llegaron después, junto a tía Britt presurosas a por sus pequeños, Santana le hizo el signo de silencio ya que ambos habían empezado a dormitar, es ahí cuándo a Rachel se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un fuerte ahí dónde estaban actualmente todos, así con galletitas, leche caliente, sabanas colgando, un fuerte a toda regla, los cuchis se despertaron al rato ante todo el movimiento, observándose dentro de una gran carpa que olía riquísimo.

\- Woahhh – dijeron ambos asombrados para luego notar a sus mamis y a su tía y alegrarse mucho, ellas los cobijaron y los besaron mucho, tanto que a ambos les dejaron marcas de labial por toda la carita y la ropa, tanto que los hicieron reír a ambos.

\- Mamiiiii, mamááá – dijeron ambos muy felices

Desde ese momento Rachel repitió la regla para los peques, lo mismo que había sentado con Beth hace mucho -– porque mejor, cuándo halla esas feas pesadillas, tormentas, o cualquier cosa que te fastidie o asuste, vienes a dormir con mami y si estoy yo, las tres juntas, ¿te parece bien? – repitió – y podemos hacer un fuerte, depende de que tanto miedo se trate y siempre habrá besos y abrazos– añadió y ambos peques festejaron, porque eso era lo que ellos querían, cobijarse con sus mamis y si estaban ahí sus tías también, que mejor que eso.

Ellos ya no tuvieron miedo esa noche y pudieron recordarla tiempo después, pero no con temor, sino con muy buenos recuerdos, recuerdo de comer rico, de estar con sus tías y mamis, recuerdos del fabulosos fuerte dónde estaban, recuerdos del premio que ganó Rachel, y recuerdos del mejor karaoke dónde estuvieron ellos involucrados.

Las cuatro adultas cantaban muy bien, muy lindo, pero también a veces lo hacían de manera graciosa, haciendo carcajear a los peques.

…

A la siguiente vez que los peques se asustaron, Luke fue a buscar a su hermana y después juntas a por sus mamis, que los esperaban despiertas, encajándolos a ambos en medio de ellas, llenándolos de mucho amor.

Luke no volvió a mojar la cama, ya que cada que se asustaba, él sabía que sus mamis y su hermana estarían allí a vencer las pesadillas y los monstruos.

Sobretodo a ese infame pepino que había aterrorizado al pequeño Luke.

El nervio¡

Y cada que había tormentas, él no dejaba de reír recordando la historia de su tía Tana de dos dibujitos jugando a los bolos, es más, él se lo había contado a sus mamis, haciéndolas reír también y alabar la inteligencia de Santana y también su adoración por sus peques, cosa que no era escondida, ella era muy chocha con ellas, tal igual a la abuela, adoraba a sus peques.

…

Quinn no pudo más que, agradecer más a la vida por darle estos maravillosos peques y a Rachel quién llegó para mejorar todo, para vencer todas las pesadillas y las tormentas, de la mejor manera que encontró y con la fuerza más poderosa del universo, EL AMOR.

Y a tener una fantástica amiga cómo era Santana y todas sus ocurrencias.


	13. Grandes Cambios

Contexto:

Varias historias cortas: ¿Mamá?, Cama de niño grande, Harper

Grandes Cambios

¿Mamá? 

Ocurrió un día en el super, Quinn, Rachel y la bebé Beth de tres añitos estaban de compra en el super.

Beth estaba sentada en el carrito de compras de su mami Quinn, había un poco de todo, cereal, yogurt, verduras.

\- Puaj Brócoli – decía la peque

Eso, también había brócoli, papel, artículos de salud, etc.

Quinn y Rachel estaban comprando de todo un poco, equipando todo para la semana. Cuando al doblar en el pasillo de los Lácteos, unos adolescentes pasados de copas chocaron el carrito dónde estaba Beth, haciéndole lanzar un gritito por la sorpresa.

Quinn tuvo suficiente de eso – hey, mi amor ¿estás bien, corazón? – le preguntó dulcemente – y una vez que la peque asintió, Quinn al mejor estilo de "Rachel Barbara Berry" le dio una perorata muy extensa, a ellos por ser imprudentes y a su madre que venía atrás y no le importaba una mierda acerca de sus chicos.

Beth la veía gritar a su mami Quinn y liarse con ellos, y ellos contra ella y los de la seguridad también y a Rachel involucrarse y ella en el carrito, se tensaba mucho, ella necesitaba sentirse segura.

Así que llamó a la segunda persona aparte de su mami, que la hacía sentir segura, ella llamó varias veces – mamá, mamá, mamá ¡ - pidió varias veces.

Y Rachel que veía a Quinn irse de boca a boca, por la seguridad de su nena y a Beth llamándola, dijo – hey mi amor, mami está ocupada – dijo tiernamente mirándola a dos metros de ella, intentando que estos imbéciles borrachos no se fueran sobre su Quinn.

Pero Beth no se refería a ella - mamá, mamá, mamá ¡ - seguía pidiendo por ella estirando sus bracitos y mirando hacia Rachel.

\- Beth, mami está ocupada – repitió ella

Y Beth volteó sus ojitos dramáticamente soltando un suspiro de exasperación repitió – Mamá ¡ - muy fuerte mirando a Rachel y estirando sus bracitos hacia Rachel.

Es ahí que ella lo entendió, Rachel para Beth estaba siendo remplazado por mamá o mamá Rachel

\- ¿Me has llamado mamá? – preguntó emotiva cargando a su peque cerca de su pecho. Beth cogió con ambas manitos la cara de su Rachel y le dijo suavecito – "mamá, eres mi mamá" – eso hizo llorar a Rachel de felicidad, su pequeñita le había llamado Mamá, Beth con sus manitos tratóde borrar sus lágrimas y al no lograrlo pidió – mami ayuda – y Quinn viendo a su amor llorar y a su pequeña pedir por ella, mandó al diablo a esos imbéciles con los que estaban discutiendo para ir con sus dos amores.

Ella vió a Rachel llorar, pero aún no entendía así que Beth entendiendo esto dijo – mamá está llorando porque está feliz – eso hizo llorar también a Quinn de felicidad ya que entendió que su pequeña había llamado "Mamá" a Rachel y ya no había duda alguna, que ellas no serían familia para siempre.

Beth al verlas llorar, pero lágrimas de felicidad, volteó sus ojitos dramáticamente agitando sus bracitos haciendo reír a sus mamis, que luego la besaron mucho y la engrieron con uno que otro postre.

A ella le encantó ese día, había llamado mamá a su Rachel y había comido un rico postre, fue un gran día según sus cortitos años.

…

Cama de niño grande

Quinn y Rachel eran esposas, Beth tenía trece años y el peque Luke tres añitos.

Él había dormido desde que tenía conciencia en su cuna en el cuarto de sus mamis, así que a él le encantaba ahí, el podía ver a sus mamis todo el tiempo y hasta escucharlas cantar, y arrullarlo, ya que él era muy lindo. A él le encantaba todo, por eso cuándo su mami le dijo que iba a tener todo un cuarto para él y su propia camita, el no quiso.

\- No mami, no mamá, no, no, no ¡ - medio gritó el peque pisando fuerte su piecito y agitando sus bracitos en puño, que sólo hacía derretir más a sus mamis, y tomarles fotos y hasta video.

Ellas viendo la resistencia de su peque, le compraron una cama muy bonita, de superhéroes, así, con cajones secretos dónde podía guardar sus cositas, él lo vio todo y hasta le dio mucha curiosidad, pero igual no la quería.

Pero su mami tendría sus trucos, él lo descubriría después.

Sus mamis un día, estaban viendo su peli favorita con galletas de chocolate y leche tibia muy rica, cuando se sintió muy cansado el peque, ellas lo cargaron llevándolo a su camita, cantándole y arrullándolo para que se duerma con su mantita favorita.

Él se durmió, y sus mamis festejaron regresando a su cuarto dejando ambas puertas entreabiertas. Luke se durmió, pero sólo un ratito, él se despertó y muy valiente él regresó a la cama con sus mamis a dormir en el medio.

El primer día su mami lo dejó, el segundo, lo llevó a su camita y ese mismo día, el volvió a su cama, y luego volvió a salir sólo para que ellas lo regresaran y él volviera a salir, y ellas a regresarlo, así unas diez veces.

En la onceaba, el peque ya había salido de su camita cuando se encontró a su mamá sentada fuera de su puerta – a dónde vas mi bebé – le pidió ella haciéndole cosquillas al cogerlo y para él estallar en carcajadas, antes de que su mamá lo coja cómo avión y lo regrese a su camita, y cómo ya creían, él se volvió a salir y mami y mamá se turnaron para devolverlo.

En ese punto para Luke, ésto era un juego muy bueno, qué él fuera, y ellas lo regresaran ya sea persiguiéndolo o chapándolo y cargándolo, haciéndolo siempre reír.

A Quinn le fascinaba los ruiditos que hacía su bebé al reír, carcajear y correr, era toda una belleza, Rachel estaba encantada y babeando por tener un bebé tan adorable y Beth se reía de que su hermanito pruebe los límites y siempre salga bien debido a su adorabilidad, tal cual lo había hecho ella de peque.

Eh incluso Beth también se levantó para devolverlo a su camita, ya que el entraba al de ella, subiéndose también, incluso probó en la cama del Misho, pero él se enojó, así que Luke no volvió a intentarlo.

Beth fue quién solucionó las idas y vueltas de Luke, ella al ver qué él iba a salir, le dijo – detente ahí – Luke se quedó paradito con su pijama de ositos, Beth lo metió en la cama y dijo – tengo un juego, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – le pidió y Luke asintió muy divertido.

\- Bueno, se trata de esto, te metes en la cama te tapas todo, y cogiendo este monitor de bebé – dijo ella cogiendo el monitor de Luke - me hablas a mí o a mis mamis, ¿entiendes? – Luke asintió, pensando que era una trampa, pero igual lo hizo.

Beth se fue a su cama, se tapó toda y el cuarto de Luke al estar frente al cuarto de Beth, él la podía verla mientras las puertas estuvieran abiertas.

Ella le habló por el monitor de bebé y Luke la escuchó maravillado – Woahhh se escucha todito – dijo con su adorable voz muy impresionado, derritiendo a sus mamis.

Después ellas hablaron con él por ahí, contándole un cuento o cantándole. En muy poco tiempo él se quedó dormido, con el monitor de bebé sobre la cama.

Ellas volvieron a repetir el mismo truco al día siguiente y el día después de aquello.

El truco sirvió y a Luke le encantó ya que siempre estaban disponibles sus mamis y su hermana por su radio.

Así es cómo por fin, él se quedó dormido en su nuevo cuarto y en su camita.

Harper

Harper y Beth de trece años

Harper estaba en la clase de mate de Beth, es así cómo ella la conoció. Y Beth aun teniendo el encanto Fabray, la elegancia, el porte, la clase, el aspecto, y el gran talento, descubierto e inculcado de su mamá Rachel, en fin, Beth lo tenía todo, aun así, ella era muy tímida.

Harper le gustó desde que entró por la puerta, le encantó, más su timidez era mayor, así que cada que ella pillaba que Harper pudiera estar viéndola, veía a su cuaderno, perdiéndose así la mirada encantada que el dedicaba Harper.

Ella desde que entró al salón visualizó a la impactante rubia con ojos hermosos, qué sólo al conocerla con el paso de los días, vio que era muy encantadora y tenía tintes muy adorables, al defender apasionadamente las cosas que le importaban mucho.

Y sobre todo le gustó la forma en que ella al mirarla, Beth bajaba la mirada hacia su cuaderno o hacia otro lado con su carita roja.

Harper creyendo que no tenía una oportunidad con ella, al Beth tenerlo todo al parecer, hizo lo siguiente mejor que se le ocurrió, ser amigas, y eso les costó mucho, ya que ambas ni se miraban, pero poco a poco lo pudieron hacer.

Notando que ambas compartían las mismas pasiones sobre el deporte, musicales, senderismo, camping, etc. Sólo chocaban en algunas cosas. Harper decidió intentar hacer un movimiento.

Ella fue el viernes al final de esa semana, a hacer tareas con su amiga, ambas en la cacita del árbol, supuestamente a resolver un problema que no podía hacer.

Beth siendo muy inteligente lo hizo en segundos, y todo el tiempo que le explicaba a Harper, ella sólo asentía, más encantada por Beth que prestarle atención al problema.

\- Harp no estás prestando atención – le dijo seria.

\- Sí lo estoy haciendo Beth – mirándola embobada

\- No, no lo haces – dijo

\- Sí, a lo que es importante – le susurró mirándola, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Harp – susurró Beth sin saber bien

Harper estaba muy roja, así que dando una gran exhalación ella cogió la mano de Beth entrelazándola - ¿está bien, si hago esto? – preguntó y Beth asintió respirando superficialmente mucho más roja que antes.

\- Ok – dijo Harper, y después se puso a hacer su tarea.

Beth con el tiempo se relajó y encontró sintiéndose bien, al sujetar la mano de ella.

Ambas se encontraron muy cómodas sosteniendo sus manos después de eso, en cada ocasión que estaban juntas, eso se convirtió en un hecho normal para ellas.

…

Otro día, cuándo Harper estaba jugando futbol en el cole, y Beth en los bancos, ambas en educación física, otra niña tuvo una entrada fuerte, haciéndola volar.

\- Mierda – dijo Beth al verla caer.

\- Fabray ayúdala ¡ le pidió la Couch

Beth le cogió por la cintura a Harper pasando ella un brazo por su hombro y de camino a la enfermería.

Beth ayudó a Harper a la enfermería, a una cama de enfermería.

Harper estaba muy molesta, con ambas mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y estaba divagando mucho sobre el futbol y cómo Erika le había puesto una entrada fuerte.

La enfermera llegó a verlas diciendo que Harper tenía un esguince en el pie derecho poniéndole una bolsa de hielo sobre su pie, Harper divagaba enojada, Beth sólo la miraba muy embobada al verla tan hermosa, y ambas siempre con las manos entrelazadas.

La enfermera se fue y Harper seguía divagando enojada entonces Beth no vio mejor forma que callarla que con un beso, y así le dio su primer beso, el suyo y el de ambas, un pico, apenas un roce.

Ambas se quedaron calladas después de eso, escuchando ambas sus respiraciones.

\- Beth – le susurró Harper

\- ¿Yeah? – pidió Beth pensando que Harper se enojaría, más ella pidió totalmente lo contrario - ¿puedes darme otro beso? – pidió de repente muy tímida y muy sonrojada ella mirando encantada a su Beth.

Beth asintió y lo hizo, y esta vez no un pico, sino un beso dulce y casto que duró mucho más.

Después de eso Harper sonrió cómo demente, quién creería que un esguince era todo lo que necesitaba para que Beth la bese.

Ese fue el primer beso de muchos.


	14. Sólo

Contexto: Ocurre un deceso entre los amigos de la pareja Berry Fabray, ellos van, Luke de cinco años y Beth de quince se quedan solos en la casa de noche, la niñera nunca llega, Beth sale un momento dejando sólo a Luke.

Sólo

La llamada telefónica había sido inesperada, el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos, había fallecido de noventa y dos años, muerte natural.

Ellas al querer apoyarlo y confortarlo en su dolor, aunque la muerte había sido esperada al deteriorarse la salud del señor, acuden al velatorio, a la casa de su amigo, saliendo de noche, no sin antes llamar a la niñera quién acude rauda a cuidar a los peques, prometiéndole más plata de lo normal debido a la misma hora de la noche, 8pm.

Le dicen que sólo será una hora máxima, ellas no quieren dejar a sus pequeños solos por la noche, aunque esté ahí la niñera. Más deben y quieren apoyar a su amigo, al menos presentarle su respeto por lo menos, aunque sea sólo un momento.

Rachel y Quinn dejan a su Luke en su cama, acurrucado con sus mantitas, pero aún sin dormirse con Beth sentada en una silla anexa a la cama, dejando saber que ellas van a venir pronto. Asegurándoles que el sistema de seguridad es muy bueno y que la niñera está en el piso de abajo por si acaso.

Los dos peques asienten, ellas se van colocando un besito en la cabeza de ambos, Beth se retira a su cuarto a chatear con su novia por el celular, Luke se acurruca más en su camita, intentando dormirse.

Sin saber que una hora se convertiría en dos y en tres, recién en ese momento la pareja volvería.

…

Habría pasado veinte minutos talvez cuando Beth se acerca a la camita de su hermano y despertándole le dice – Luke, despierta bebé – susurrándole a su orejita y acariciando su carita.

Él se despierta, moviéndose en su cama mirando a su hermana responde – Beth, sueñito.

\- Lo sé amor, pero ocurre algo – dice presurosa

\- ¿Qué? – dice él estirando sus bracitos hacia atrás, intentando despertarse más.

\- Harper está en problemas – dice preocupada Beth y Luke la mira un pelín más despierto, a él no le gustaba Harper del todo ya que le quitaba mucho de su tiempo con su hermana, pero no le gustaría que le pase mal tampoco.

\- ¿Herida? – pregunta con miedo

\- No bebé – dice Beth intentando que no tenga miedo su hermanito tampoco – sólo ha discutido con sus padres – Luke asiente, él en su corta experiencia sabe que no está bien discutir con sus padres.

\- ¿Acaso han intentado que coma su brócoli? – le pregunta levantando una cejita interrogante, el brócoli no le gustaba, así que pensó en toda su adorabilidad que de repente a Harper tampoco y por eso había discutido.

\- No Luke – dice ella sonriente, encantada porque su hermano sea tan dulce – son otras cosas, voy a ir a verla, muy rápido mi amor ¿sí?, te quedas con la niñera.

Luke asiente, alguien debía salvar a Harper de ese infame Brócoli.

Beth besando la cabecita de su hermano, lo acurruca en su camita con sus mantitas y se va a su cuarto, coge una chaqueta y se va a escondidas de la niñera saltando la cerca del jardín trasero y corriendo hacia su novia, con la idea en mente de confortar a su novia, pero a la vez de volver rápido por su hermano.

Luke se queda en su cama, tapado con su mantita favorita, llena de elefantitos de Dumbo.

Pasado talvez media hora, Luke se despierta con sed, y no estando sus mamis o su hermana, él se levanta de su cama con su pijama de ositos a por la niñera, para que le dé un vaso con leche caliente.

Baja las escaleras despacio y agarrándose del barandal tal cuál le había enseñado su mami, y a la sala de estar por la niñera.

Y oh sorpresa no está.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? – se pregunta rascándose su cabecita suavemente.

Él camina alrededor de todo el primer piso llamándola, pero ella parece que no está.

\- ¿Se habrá ido? – se pregunta

\- Tal vez se fue a comprar – se responde a sí mismo.

\- Misho ¡ - le llama levantando la voz a su gatito, que oyéndole sale de su camita y va hacia él – Misho – le dice él acariciándole su cabecita – vamos Misho – le pide al gatito que lo acompaña a la cocina a por leche.

El peque coge su leche y el plato de su Misho, se va a la sala, prende la tele y coloca la mitad de su vaso de leche en el plato de su amigo y la mitad para él, quién se sube al sofá a sentarse a ver algo en la tele, mientras su gatito toma su leche en su plato en el piso de la alfombra.

El Misho cuando se acaba su leche se sube al sofá de un salto, sentándose al costado de su amigo qué al verlo lo acaricia haciendo que él ronronee.

\- Lindo Misho – dice él y el gato ronronea aún más, muy contento y agradecido por la leche que le ha dado su bebé humano.

Ambos ven la tele un largo rato.

Y es después de ello que Luke se da cuenta que está sólo en la casa junto a su gatito, la niñera se ha ido y parece que no está pronto a regresar, su hermana ha salido y sus mamis también.

\- Oh vaya – dice él un tanto asustado acariciando a su gatito – estamos solos Misho – dice con un poco de temor al estar sólo en su enorme casa, apretando más a su gatito contra él.

Dándose cuenta que efectivamente está sólo, le da miedo que alguien pueda entrar, al escuchar la casa vacía y ver todo oscuro.

\- Misho – le susurra él – tengo miedo – le dice mirándolo. Y para su sorpresa el Misho se queda mirándole para luego apegarse a él y confortarlo, pero también se queda mirando a todo alrededor dispuesto a protegerlo, muy encariñado con su bebé humano.

El Misho entonces empieza a maullar y caminar hacia la entrada llamándolo y Luke por la curiosidad lo sigue. El Misho entonces se estira con ambas patitas hacia la puerta en dos patitas, tratando de señalarle "el seguro" al peque.

Luke lo entiende rápidamente, sí la casa está con seguros y aparentando mucha actividad, nadie extraño va a venir.

Él acompañado de Misho, coge una banquita plástica y colocándolo en el suelo se sube sobre ella, y así puede alcanzar el seguro de la puerta, poniéndolo.

Ya una puerta asegurada, su Misho camina hacia la siguiente, y Luke lo sigue con su banquita haciendo lo mismo con las otras puertas, todas ellas.

Después el peque haciendo uso de su banquita, prende todas las luces del primer piso, así cómo la tele, el radio, todo lo que haga bulla.

Misho viendo que el primer piso está asegurado y ruidoso, sube las escaleras maullando para que Luke lo siga, caminando despacio acompañado a su bebé humano.

Luke y el Misho prenden todas las luces de todos los cuartos y la tele también de todos los cuartos sin importar el canal, sólo importando que sea ruidoso.

Con el objetivo logrado, se sube a su cama con su gato al costado, tapándose, intentando estar cobijados y calientitos, hasta que sus mamis o hermana lleguen. Ya que él sabe que es muy posible que la niñera no llegue.

Así pasa media hora más talvez, hasta que se oye un ruido fuerte parecido a llantas en el asfalto quemándose, alguien o algo siendo arrojado y después un lastimero llanto.

Luke se asusta mucho saltando del susto y el Misho se pone muy alerta, teniendo mejor audición que su bebé humano, puede percibir el llanto de una criatura pequeñita, eso lo altera.

\- ¿Misho qué hacemos? – pregunta Luke asustado. EL Misho le maúlla y lo acaricia para que Luke se relaje un poco, cosa que logra pasados minutos, más el llanto de alguna pequeña criatura sigue.

Luke muy decidido a que no se puede quedar en su cama ignorando el sonido, decide que va a ir a ver qué hay.

\- Vamos Misho – le pide y el gatito asiente cómo diciendo que sí y lo sigue.

Ambos bajan la escalera despacito y con un poco de miedo hacia el primer piso.

Misho se adelanta, dispuesto a saber que hay, pero también de cuidar a su bebé humano.

Ambos recorren el primer piso intentando descifrar de dónde viene el ruido, Misho por delante, y es él, quién detecta que viene del jardín trasero, maullando se lo hace saber a Luke que aún asustado sigue a su gatito que lo llama y lo incita a seguir.

Ambos por la puerta del gato, se arrastran hacia el jardín trasero muy iluminado gracias a Luke, detectando que el ruido y el llanto viene de un saco que se mueve sobre el jardín.

\- Misho ¿puedes verlo? – le pregunta a su gatito y él asiente. El saco se mueve evidenciando que hay algo adentro y que está llorando con un ruidito inquietante.

\- ¿Podrá ser? – se pregunta Luke imaginando algo chiquitito moviéndose dentro, qué es lo mismo que está llorando y haciendo ruiditos.

Misho se acerca y lo huele, rodeándolo, maullando para que Luke se acerque a ayudarlo.

El peque lo hace, se acerca al saco y con mucho cuidado saca la pequeña criatura dentro del saco.

Un perrito, un cachorrito, un cruce de una raza pequeña, patas de color blanco, pecho blanco, la punta de la cola blanca, sobre su cabecita una flecha de color blanco, trompita blanca, el resto del cuerpo negro. Algo así cómo si fuera un perrito con esmoquin al que sólo le falta su corbata michi. Un perrito muy guapo.

Un cachorrito que está herido, que, al ser arrojado por un hombre cruel por encima de la cerca en un saco, se ha quebrado su patita, y se ha golpeado todo, por eso el llanto.

Un cachorrito herido y magullado.

\- Ohhh Misho, mira, está herido – le dice a su gatito y él lame al pequeño cachorrito tratando de confortarlo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – le pregunta y el Misho, tanto cómo Luke, sabe que necesitan ayuda, de alguien adulto o por lo menos más grande.

El Misho sale corriendo y maullando deteniéndose por su bebé humano para que lo siga y Luke entendiendo el mensaje lo hace dejando sólo un ratito al cachorrito.

\- Espera un momento, ya vengo – le dice colocando una manito sobre su cabeza, para después seguir al Misho, arrastrándose otra vez por la puerta del gato.

Misho entra al comedor y trepa hacia la encimera, maullando cerca al teléfono, indicándole que debe tomar el teléfono para pedir ayuda.

Luke lo entiende rápidamente, pero la encimera está muy alta.

\- Misho ayuda – pide él y el gatito entendiendo, empuja el teléfono inalámbrico hacia su dueño – gracias – indica él.

Luke coge el teléfono, y marca el único número que sabe, el de su hermana, sólo para notar que está sonando en el piso de arriba.

\- Caray Beth – dice el pequeño, para luego subir al segundo piso e ir a su cuarto.

Ahí es dónde encuentra el celular de su hermana que no tiene código ni patrón para acceder al mismo. Él peque entonces accede al celular y busca el número de Harper marcándolo, su Beth está con ella.

\- ¿Aló? – dice ella confundida sentada en un columbio en el parque junto a su novia, recibiendo una llamada desde el celular de su novia, y la confusión incremente al reconocer la voz de Luke por el celular.

\- Hola, Beth ayuda – dice el peque y Harper preocupada de que pase algo serio le pasa el celular a su novia quien al cogerlo se da cuenta que ella ha estado ya dos horas fuera de casa, siendo la 10pm.

\- Mierda – dice ella sonoramente y Luke desde el otro lado dice – lenguaje – o al menos eso es lo que oye Harper cosa que la hace sonreír.

\- Luke, qué pasa bebé – le pregunta ella y el peque responde – la niñera no está, estoy sólo, y Toby está herido, se ha quebrado su brazo – dice el peque refiriéndose a la pata del cachorrito, cosa que al no saber Beth se alarma más, su hermano está solito y alguien está herido.

\- Carajo, ya voy, no te asustes – dice presurosa y Luke vuelve a repetir – lenguaje – haciendo que Harper se derrita de lo adorable del pequeño.

No hace falta que Beth le diga algo a Harper sobre la urgencia, ella lo ha escuchado bien, al estar muy cerca, y ambas muy asustadas que Luke esté sólo y alguien esté herido, corren a por él, trepando la cerca del jardín, encontrando a Luke en pijama de ositos y al perrito herido.

\- Mierda Luke ¿estás bien? – le pregunta asustada y él asiente diciendo – yo sí, pero Toby no – dice por el perrito, y la confusión que tenía Beth sobre quién era Toby y el porque se había rompido su brazo se aclara, pero no se disipa ya que el pequeño animal está herido.

Harper coge al pequeño perro en sus brazos y Beth al Misho en el suyo y junto a su hermano que ahora tiene sobre él, la casaca de Harper para que no tenga frío, todos se van al veterinario para que ayuden a Toby.

…

Es así cómo sus mamis por una llamada de Beth se enteran que todos están en el veterinario, muy asustadas sin saber el porqué.

\- ¿Cómo que la niñera no llegó y después se fue para nunca llegar otra vez? – pregunta Quinn enojada, al pensar que sus pequeños estaban solos.

Sus pequeños se encojen de hombros, ya que ellos no saben.

\- Cálmate amor – pide Rachel pasando su mano arriba y abajo en la espalda de ella – al menos estaban juntos – dice despreocupada.

Y antes que Beth confiese que no ha sido así y que Luke a estado sólo y más que Harper reconozca que llamó a Beth para que la ayude, Luke responde – sí mami, han estado conmigo, así no he tenido miedo – dice el peque cubriendo a ambas adolescentes.

\- Bueno, al menos eso – dice Quinn aún enojada por la niñera y viendo su entorno a las 10pm, y su bebé en pijama de ositos, pero con una casaca que mitiga algo del frío.

\- Gracias Harper – agradece Quinn a la adolescente por su bebé, Harper asiente, agradeciendo mentalmente más a Luke por ayudarlas y no delatarlas, eso sin duda, sería el inicio de su amistad.

Luke les contó cómo encontró a Toby, todos se enojaron con quién halla arrojado al pobre perro de ese modo y a la vez reconocen lo inteligente de Luke y lo suficientemente maduro al reconocer lo sucedido y actuar con responsabilidad ayudando y cuidando al perrito.

Innegablemente Luke le pide que conserven al perrito y sus mamis incapaces de negarle eso, aceptan.

Así Toby se convertiría en el primer perrito de la familia.

Beth coge después de aquello a su hermanito en su regazo, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte y varios besitos, reconociendo lo grande que había sido su hermanito.

\- Muchas gracias – le susurra Beth a su hermano – nunca más te dejaré sólo bebé, te amo.

Él asintiendo dijo – te amo más.

...

Nota:

Déjame saber lo que piensas


	15. La Gran Sorpresa

Contexto: un bebé en camino y la gran sorpresa que trae. Beth de quince años, Harper de quince años, Luke de 5 años, Misho un pelín ya de edad y Toby de un mes.

La Gran Sorpresa

Quinn y Rachel tenían una vida espectacular, eran muy felices, junto a los amores de sus ojos, su adoración Luke y Beth Fabray Berry, junto a su familia y amigos.

Ambas con casa propia, con exitosas carreras, Rachel cantante y actriz, Quinn escritora de Betseller, ambas con el mejor trabajo del mundo, mamás de dos adorables e inteligentes pequeños de enorme corazón.

Ambas no pensaban que la vida podría ser mejor, ellas ya tenían lo mejor y eran muy felices debido a ello.

Quinn desde siempre al igual que Rachel siempre habían deseado una hija o un hijo muy sanita(o), que tengan salud, era lo mejor del mundo.

Beth, la primera hija de Quinn, la primera hija de la pareja, rubia, ojos avellana, tez clara, alta, atlética, con una sonrisa traviesa (la de Puck) con un gran corazón, inteligencia y generosidad, que mejor combo que ese.

Luke, el segundo hijo de la pareja, Rachel lo llevó en su vientre, eligiendo un donador que tuviera las características de Quinn. Rachel quería que se pareciera a Quinn, en cambio ella, deseaba que se viera como Rachel, así una miniatura demasiado adorable.

Rachel ganó.

Su bebé, Luke, era rubio, ojos café, tez clara, con hoyuelos muy adorables, amante de los deportes y actividades físicas, con modismos de su mamá Rachel, con el carácter combinado de ambas. Un nene muy lindo, muy adorable, tan inteligente cómo noble. La adoración de sus mamis junto a Beth.

Quinn y Rachel creían que ya tenían todo y por eso eran muy felices.

Salvo que la fantasía de Quinn, de tener una mini Rachel, jamás se cumpliría, pensó Quinn en su momento y lo aceptó cómo tal. Rachel no, porque, aunque disfrutaba y deseaba que sus hijos sean toda una miniatura de Quinn, así tal cuál, demasiado adorables, Inteligentes y nobles, quería cumplir la fantasía de Quinn y por que no la suya también que habitaba muy, muy profunda en ella, la de tener una mini Rachel.

Así Rachel le daría una gran sorpresa a su esposa.

Y qué sorpresa, ufff.

…

Ocurrió un día en la tarde, Harper estaba con Beth en su cuarto con la puerta muy abierta, directiva de Quinn, Luke jugando en el jardín con Toby qué ya tenía un mes, y Misho.

Rachel y ella estaban en la cocina, preparando unos aperitivos.

Rachel juguetonamente empujó a Quinn contra la encimera, ella de espalda y Rachel aprisionándola con sus brazos para después con las manos, sujetarla de la cintura, con una sonrisa muy traviesa y feliz.

\- Ohhh bebé, casa llena – Quinn susurró en su orejita mordiéndole el lóbulo.

\- Te amo – dijo Rachel besándola apasionadamente, para después volver a decir – te amo.

\- Te amo mucho - replicó ella – con locura bebé – añadió mirándola muy enamorada.

\- Te tengo una gran sorpresa – dijo con gran sonrisa y una mirada muy enamorada cogiendo con ambas manos la cadera de su esposa.

\- ¿Así, debe ser impresionante no? – contestó coqueta y con gran sonrisa y Rachel asintió muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó finalmente Quinn

\- Estamos embarazadas¡ - anunció en voz alta y levantando ambas manos al aire, demasiado feliz cómo para contenerse.

Y sólo tomó un segundo para que Quinn se conduzca con locura, quién empezó a llorar profundamente. Eso confundió a Rachel.

\- ¿Amor? – le preguntó Rachel cogiéndola de ambos brazos, Quinn seguía llorando - ¿Amor? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Rach no quiero ser cretina – dijo entre sollozos, Rachel asintió, su esposa jamás lo sería – pero yo por más fantástica que sea, no puedo embarazarte – cómo diciendo que el bebé no era suyo, por eso lo de cretina. Rachel entendió.

\- Amor déjame explicarte – anunció Rachel mirando con tanta adoración a su esposa, muy dispuesta de calmar y contener a su amor.

\- Y no me has engañado, yo lo sé. Eso me destruiría – aún entre llantos

\- NO, NO QUINN ¡ - gritó ella en voz alta aún conteniendo a su esposa, le tomó delicadamente con ambas manos su bellísimo rostro, no sabía cómo lo hacía Quinn, pero aun llorando, se veía muy hermosa. Rachel se sintió un poco culpable por confundirla.

\- Amor déjame explicarte ¿sí? – le preguntó mirándola con adoración, por eso Quinn asintió, tratando de dejar de llorar. Rachel por su lado, con una manito la acariciaba y con la otra le pasaba de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda para confortarla.

Y dándole muchos besitos ricos en su cabecita dijo – amor, quise hacer tu fantasía real, la nuestra… - y Quinn la interrumpió - ¿dándome un infarto? – muy dramática y muy adorable.

\- No bebé – contestó Rachel besándola – déjame explicarte – volvió a pedir y Quinn asintió – tú querías tener una niña que se pareciera a mí ¿verdad? – Quinn asintió – y yo también lo quería, así que hice el procedimiento que hicimos para Luke sólo que con un donador que se pareciera a mí… - y Quinn nuevamente la interrumpió – que sea inteligente, cante y sea sensible… - Rachel esta vez la interrumpió – sí mi amor a todo, estudia medicina y teatro, su papá es músico y escribe poemas, también es filántropo y alto amor… - Quinn la interrumpió ya un pelín más tranquila – tu altura me encanta – dijo Quinn con un gran puchero que Rachel aprovechó para besar muchas veces.

\- ¿Vamos a ser mamás? – preguntó Quinn muy emocionada, Rachel asintió y Quinn empezó a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez de felicidad, al imaginarse una mini Rachel con todos sus modismos y sus manitos en jarra en la cintura y cantando a la una de la mañana a todo pulmón. Ella ya estaba muy enamorada de su bebé, independientemente el sexo del mismo.

Beth y Luke que habían oído a su mami gritar y llorar mientras más se acercaban, corrieron a verla, localizándola en el comedor, aún llorando en el pecho de su mamá, siendo contenida por ella. Al Beth ir, Harper por ser su novia y estar con ella también, mascotas incluidas.

Beth y Luke ambos se pararon en el umbral de la puerta hacia la cocina, ambos con los brazos en jarra y con una cejita elevada, preguntaron ambos - ¿por qué mi mami está llorando?

\- Awww Quinn mira – dijo derretida de amor Rachel mirando a sus bebés. Quinn volteó a verlos muy encantada por tener bebés tan lindos – awww mis bebés – dijo antes de llorar otra vez, acurrucándose sobre su Rachel. Harper no pudo evitar verlos también muy enamorada de su Beth.

\- ¿Mami? – preguntó Luke preocupado

\- Mami está bien – contestó Rachel por Quinn - vamos todos a la sala – dijo con autoridad, y todos fueron hacia allá, no sin antes Rachel besar cada ojito de su esposa, dando besos ruidosos a sus mejillas haciéndola reír y limpiando su carita, ya un pelín más compuesta, la pareja fue a la sala con las manos entrelazadas

La pareja se sentó en un sillón y frente a ellas, Luke, Beth y Harper, las mascotas en el otro sillón, ya reconociendo que todo estaba bien, se pusieron a dormir.

\- Y mamás, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Beth preocupada de ver llorar a su mami, que no quebraba así nomás.

\- No es nada malo, no te preocupes amor – pidió Rachel y Quinn asintió muy feliz y aún un poco llorosa – tenemos una gran noticia – dijo feliz.

\- Eh talvez debo irme sí es algo familiar – musitó Harper.

\- No, te quedas – contestó Quinn – eres familia – añadió muy feliz, eso sorprendió a ambas adolescentes. Ya que, de perseguirla con un bate a llamarla familia, el cambio era enorme.

Quinn estaba muy feliz y eso se notaba.

\- Estamos embarazadas – dijeron ambas muy felices – estamos esperando un bebé – con grandes sonrisas.

\- Ohh felicidades – las felicitó Harper, y Quinn asintió sonriendo – usted debe ser fantástica en… - ella se cayó al reconocer que lo había dicho en alto, Beth y Rachel enfocaron sus miradas en ella, entrecerrando sus ojitos, Rachel de manera burlona, Y Beth incrédula por la frase.

Ohhh vaya.

\- Fantástica ¿en qué? – preguntó el inocente de Luke

Y Harper sintiendo las miradas sobre ella continuó – en lo que hace – Quinn se echó a reír libremente.

\- Mami, pero yo soy el bebé – dijo con un gran puchero Luke al oír que ellas tendrían otro bebé.

\- Awww mi bebé – se derritieron ambas madres por su nene.

\- Luke, siempre vas a ser mi bebé – dijo Quinn – al igual que tu hermana. Ohhh me acuerdo cuando Beth era peque y usaba pañal, ohhh y calzoncito de entrenamiento – y mientras las mamás arrullaban al recordarlo, Luke se reía por la palabra "pañal" y Beth se quejaba mortificada – mami ¡ - decía en voz alta. Harper veía todo muy enamorada, derretida por lo adorable de su novia.

\- Ohhh, pero eras una bebé muy adorable, aún ensuciando tu pañal – decía Quinn con las manos sobre su pecho enamorada de los recuerdos de su pequeña. Luke se mataba de risa y Beth se mortificaba más.

\- Mami¡ - seguía pidiendo ella muy sonrojada.

Harper entrelazando sus manos replicaba – awww bebé eres muy adorable – dándole un beso en la mejilla - imagino a nuestras bebés y me enamoro más.

La última frase provocó una gran reacción en la sala.

Beth sonriendo de oreja a oreja en primer momento.

\- Sólo cuando tengas cuarenta – la mentira de Quinn a sí misma. Harper asentía ante ello, lo que sea que Quinn dijera, ella diría que sí, sólo para tenerla en su lado.

\- Mamá ¡ - Beth obviamente

\- Quinn ¡ - su esposa sin creer lo adorable de su esposa.

\- Yo soy el bebé ¡ - el peque Luke.

\- Harper estás sumando puntos – Quinn asintiendo y Harper sonriendo por ello.

\- Awww – Quinn arrulló pidiendo con los brazos a su peque que fue a cobijarse en ella – siempre serás nuestro bebé, al igual que tu hermana – anunció.

Rachel fue a la cocina para traerle una cerveza a Quinn para celebrar para ella, vino y dos copas para las adolescentes, sólo un dedo para cada una, y jugo de naranja en cajita y con pajilla para ella y Luke. Lechita para los animales, también, un poquito solamente.

Quinn sonrió feliz por la cerveza, hace ufff que no la tomaba y que su esposa que lo apruebe, que mejor.

\- Señora Fabray Berry – pidió Harper, sí así es cómo Harper se refería a Quinn que asintió feliz, Rachel se rió a medias por la interacción, Beth resopló – qué le gustaría tener, ¿nene o nena?

\- Qué tenga salud – contestó toda la familia, eso impresionó a Harper y la hizo sentir más orgullosa de toda la familia y en particular de su novia, asintiendo para sí misma, felicitándose por escoger una novia tan fantástica.

\- Mami, yo quiero un niño – dijo Luke desde el regazo de su madre.

\- ¿Para jugar a los carritos? - le preguntó Harper al peque.

\- Nooooo – contestó él con su vocecita adorable – para que me ayude a cuidar a mis mujeres – dijo él haciendo sentir muy orgullosas a sus madres – y ahora a ti también, osea hay muchas – dijo adorablemente haciendo ademanes con sus manitas haciendo reír a todas en la sala, y a sus mamis sentirse muy orgullosas quienes aprovecharon para darle muchos besos ruidosos haciéndolo carcajear, y escapar hacia sus animales en el otro sillón, sentándose junto a ellos, jugando con ambos.

A partir de ese punto, Quinn con una cerveza en su cuenta empezó a hacer muchas preguntas a Harper, casi todas embarazosas.

\- ¿Te has acostado con mi hija? – le preguntó

\- Mami ¡ - gritó Beth muy sonrojada

\- Quinn ¡ - Rachel añadiendo - ¿lo has hecho]? – mirando dagas a Harper que negó con la cabeza tal maniática

\- Me gustas – dijo Quinn antes de seguir con otra cerveza, proporcionada por su esposa, rebuscándose los bolsillos encontró 10 dólares y se los dio a Harper – toma – dijo – cada vez que cuides bien a mi niña, tendrás recompensas.

\- Mami ¡ - gritó Beth otra vez

\- Quinn ¡ - Rachel otra vez

\- Toby ¡ - gritó Luke feliz de poder gritar el nombre de sus mascotas – Misho ¡ - con mucha alegría.

\- Y si te pasas, te destruiré – dijo señalándola con un dedo, pero sonriente debido al alcohol que tomaba.

\- Y yo te patearé el trasero – dijo Luke

\- Luke¡ - pidió Rachel

\- ¿Qué? – se quejó el peque – no dije culo – después empezó a reír por la palabra "culo". Rachel hizo el amague de cogerlo y él haciendo esos ruiditos ricos que enamoraban a todas las Fabray Berry se fue corriendo con sus mascotas a seguir jugando, ahora en el jardín.

Y sin él en la sala, Harper contestó – jamás la trataría mal, eso me destruiría a mí – ganándose un coro de "awww" de Rachel y Beth

\- Me gustas – admitió Quinn, Beth después le dio un beso a Harper en el cachete.

\- No Beth – dijo limpiándose la mejilla Harper – me harás perder puntos – dijo aniñadamente haciendo reír a Quinn, voltear sus ojitos a Rachel y lanzar bufidos a Beth.

\- Me gustas – repitió Quinn talvez un poco ebria pero muy feliz, Harper asintió feliz bebiendo su soda, misma que había traído Rachel para ellas.

Rachel se fue a la cocina y Beth fue tras ella, en la sala Quinn y Harper se quedaron conversando – y Señora Fabray Berry, ¿cómo era Beth de pequeña? – pidió ella encantada, mientras Quinn lanzaba historias de su bebé corriendo sólo con el pañal puesto por la calle, ambas riendo por lo adorable de Beth.

Ya en la cocina…

\- Mamá ¿por qué mami está actuando así? – preguntó Beth con un bufido, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con un puchero muy rico.

Rachel abrazándola contestó – tú mami, está siendo sobreprotectora contigo, asegurándose que Harper sea la indicada y te trate con respeto lo que dure su relación y si se extiende a más, eso nos hará demasiado felices mi amor – colocando un beso sobre la cabecita de su Beth quién seguía con su lindo puchero – cuándo seas madre lo entenderás mi amor – dijo con mucha dulzura, Beth asintió - de grande lo entendería – se dijo - Vamos coge a tu novia y ve con tu hermano al cine o algo – animó su mamá, dándole 100 dólares – Beth aprovechó el dinero y cogiendo a su hermano y novia salieron por la puerta aún con la risa de Quinn en el ambiente y el de Luke por la palabra "pañal"

Rachel llegó con otra cerveza en mano y habiendo acabado Quinn la suya le dio otra.

\- ¿Me quieres emborrachar Rach? – preguntó un tanto muy animada por el alcohol.

\- Sí – dijo con toda claridad – sexo borracho es alucinante mi amor – dijo mordiéndose el labio y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír más grande.

\- ¿Y también haremos el amor? – preguntó adorablemente su Quinn.

-También haremos el amor, mi amor – respondió Rachel, más enamorada imposible.

Había sido un gran día y sería aún mejor, después de todo.


	16. Alexandra

Contexto: nace la pequeña bebé de la familia Fabray Berry, Beth 16 años, Luke 6 años

Alexandra

Alexandra, ese, era el nombre que la pareja Fabray Berry decidió ponerle a su segunda hija.

Rachel estaba entrando ya en sus 8 meses, estaba enorme y radiante, cómo debía ser al cargar una nueva vida dentro ella. Ahhh el milagro de la vida, la bebé venía bien, en todos sus controles había lucido sanita y bien.

Eso era lo más importante, la salud de la peque.

Ella era muy esperada por toda la familia, todos los días Rachel se levantaba, con al menos uno se sus hijos o su esposa hablándole a su vientre, poniendo su mano en ella o su oreja para tratar de sentir a la bebé haciéndole sentirse muy amada y esperada.

Y a su mamá, muy orgullosa al tener tan buenos hijos.

Era una niña, así lo había dicho el doctor, y la pareja había llorado por esto, Beth había llorado por eso, Luke también diciendo – "más mujeres a la que cuidar" haciendo su lindo puchero, que fue a callado por muchos abrazos y besos de parte de su hermana y de sus mamis.

\- Eres ya, una muñequita, te voy a cuidar y enseñarte todo lo que sé, voy a jugar contigo y te voy a probar muchos lindos vestidos, te vas a ver espectacular – le decía Beth a su vientre.

\- Vamos a compartir muchas travesuras juntos – decía el peque Luke – te voy a disfrazar de todos los animales del zoológico, hay muchos ¿sabías? – le preguntaba el peque al vientre de su mamá, mientras ella se aguantaba la risa de lo adorable de su hijo.

Ella recostada en su cama, junto a su esposa…

\- Vas a trae muchas más alegrías a esta familia, y vas a ser muy amada mi amor, y vas a tener que compartir el seno de tu mamá, eso si te advierto – decía Quinn con un enorme puchero, mientras Rachel no se pudo aguantar y soltó una gran carcajada.

\- Ay mi amor – contestó ella muy enamorada, acariciando el pelito de su esposa que estaba la altura de su vientre - ¿compartir? ¿en serio?

\- Sí – dijo asintiendo Quinn, me encanta besar tus hermosos senos, mi vida y la bebé, tendrá que compartir, no lo va a monopolizar – dijo derritiendo a Rachel por lo adorable que era su esposa., tanto cómo el primer día en que se conocieron.

Rachel ayudó a su esposa a subir y acomodarse junto a ella, para después darse muchos besos apasionados y uno que otro masaje de Quinn a los hermosos senos de su amor.

Tantas caricias, tanto amor, hasta que inevitablemente su esposa rompió fuente.

\- Oh oh Quinn - soltó ella dándose cuenta inmediatamente que el bebé ya quería hacer su aparición – rompiendo el beso de su esposa.

\- ¿Ves Rachel? A eso me refiero, no está compartiendo – dijo con un hermoso puchero

\- Quinn, amor ¡ - pidió y medio gritó ella por lo bizarro de la situación.

\- Si sí, lo tengo mi amor – contestó ella aún desde la cama – Luke, Beth ¡ - los llamó desde la cama.

Ambos llegaron corriendo muy pronto, debido a que estaban en sus cuartos, jugando y chateando respectivamente después del desayuno.

\- Mamá, mami – pidieron ambos.

\- Ya es hora, se ha roto la fuente – dijo Quinn.

\- Pero yo no escuché ruido de cristales – respondió adorablemente Luke derritiendo a su mamá Rachel quién aguantaba la risa al ver la carita de su esposa. Beth no la aguantó y se echó a reír libremente.

\- No no – esclareció Quinn – va a venir la bebé.

\- Pero estoy aquí – volvió a repetir Luke

\- Sí mami, está aquí – rescató su hermana dándose cuenta de todo y siguiéndole la corriente a su hermanito.

\- Ufff, Rachel ayuda – pidió Quinn a su esposa quien ahora sí no se aguanto la risa al ver la carita de su esposa, riendo libremente y gustosamente hasta que le vino una contracción haciendo un gesto de dolor.

\- Mamá ¿estás bien? – preguntó Luke acercándose preocupado

\- Sí mi amor, pero Ale ya quiere nacer, ayúdame sí – le pidió a su hijo y él asintió saliendo presuroso del cuarto

\- A ¿dónde va? - preguntó Quinn.

\- A ejecutar el plan de la tía San – contestó su hija

\- ¿Y eso es? – preguntó Quinn mientras Rachel veía todo cuál partido de tenis.

\- Yo cojo las dos maletas que ya están preparadas, Luke llama a todos, Harper nos lleva al hospital y tú enloqueces – contestó Beth

\- Suena cómo un gran plan – respondió ella asintiendo y Rachel también. Ambas sin preocuparse porque Harper fuera muy joven al conducir, ella era muy prudente después de todo.

Y así fue cómo ocurrió, Harper los llevó a todos a la sala de emergencia del hospital dónde trabajaba la mamá de Quinn y el padre de Rachel, Leroy.

Ambos, junto a Quinn, llevaron a Rachel en una silla de ruedas y se perdieron dentro de una de las grandes puertas del hospital hacia un área que decía, maternidad.

Luke, Beth y Harper se quedaron con la tía Tana y Britt, ambas haciendo bromas de doble sentido hacia Beth haciéndola sonrojar y a Harper carcajear de alegría y a Luke confundirse y preguntando cada cosita adorable que se le venía a la mente haciendo sonrojar más a su hermana y carcajear a su tía Tana, chocando los cinco inevitablemente.

\- Ese es mi sobrino – decía con orgullo la tía Tana

…

Rachel yacía en una muy cómoda cama, aún sin dilatar lo necesario para que Alexandra pueda nacer.

\- ¿Quinn, recuerdas cuándo nació Luke? – le preguntó Rachel rememorando y un poco adolorida por la llegada de más contracciones.

\- Sí, quebraste mi mano – le respondió Quinn

\- Quinn ¡ - medio gritó ella - ¿recuerdas? – le preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

\- Sí, todo, no me olvidaría jamás – recordando todo lo que ellas habían intentado, entre ello, muchos besos, caricias, abrazos, y encuentros apasionados, lo recordó todo muy sonriente – pero aun así quebraste mi mano - dijo sonriente, Rachel también rió, ese día había sido loquísimo.

Y así ellas volvieron a intentar todo de nuevo

Rachel pasó por todo el repertorio de Ella Fitzgerald esta vez, en lugar del de Grease.

Quinn la ayudó a caminar por ratos de norte a sur.

Ambas cantaron y mucho.

Hicieron ejercicios de respiración.

Se besaron y mucho.

Rachel en lugar de que Quinn le narrara todas sus fantasías más eróticas, cómo la vez anterior, ella le pidió que cumpliera una. Una que involucraba un acento australiano y una gorra de policía que Quinn pudo obtener, no pregunten cómo porque fue un tanto engorroso, pero finalmente lo hicieron.

Ellas volvieron a cantar muy enamoradas, acurrucada una con otra después del grandioso orgasmo que había tenido Rachel.

Después siguieron caminando de aquí para allá, dando varias vueltas.

Y todo, durante dos horas, la estimulación ayudó mucho.

Rachel dio a luz, muy rápido, no fue tan trabajoso cómo el anterior, talvez porque era su segundo parto y ya sabía cómo que hacer y que no, así cómo también dominaba todos sus ejercicios de respiración.

El llanto de su hija, fue el sonido más hermoso que se escuchó en esa sala, un ruidito muy especial, fantástico, uno que confirmaba una nueva vida.

Y una vez que la enfermera terminó con todos los chequeos a la peque se la entregó muy delicadamente a la pareja, sobre todo a Rachel para que haga contacto de piel con piel, formándose un vínculo inseparable entre madre e hija.

Ambas estaban llorosas, muy embobadas, muy enamoradas de su pequeña, su pequeño bultito rosa que al estar sobre Rachel y conectar sus hermosos labios con el pezón de Rachel tratando de succionar, inmediatamente se cayó, ya no lloró, lo único que se escuchaba eran esos ruiditos hermosos de gorgoteo al tratar de acomodarse y tomar su lechita.

Y su manita, caray, sus deditos, todos muy chiquitos, Quinn estaba derritiéndose por su niña. Ella era toda una miniatura de Rachel, cabellito castaño, hermosos labios, aún no veía de que color eran sus ojitos, pero ella apostó que talvez serían verdes cómo los suyos, el resto de sus características eran todos de Rachel.

Y Quinn, no podía amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ella estaba muy enamorada de su bebita y de su familia.

Su fantasía más grande finalmente se había cumplido, tener una hija que sea una miniatura de su esposa.

\- Awww mira mi vida, es perfecta – susurraba Quinn embelesada por su niña mirándola, pasando un dedito sobre la nariz de su niña, sobre sus manitos.

\- Es perfecta - susurraba Rachel mirando a Quinn interactuando con su hija – es perfecta – decía mirándolas a ambas y al intenso amor que compartían, muy agradecida por la vida misma y por poder llegar a tener la familia que tenía.

…

Media hora después…

Los doctores ya habían acomodado a Rachel y su bebé en un cuarto privado muy cómodo, dónde Quinn estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón junto a ella, cuando Quinn le avisó a todos que ya podían pasar a conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia.

Santana junto a Britt le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Quinn, para luego decir – no sé cómo hacen, pero todos sus bebés son muy lindos – dijo para después derretirse con lo hermosa de Alexandra, su carita, su boquita, todo era muy lindo y perfecto, incluso cuando movía sus manitos tratando de agarrar el dedo de la tía Tana.

\- Awww – se derretía Santana

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuándo pretendías ser un badass? – preguntó con travesura Quinn a su mejor amiga

\- Sí, pero con ella soy una nube – dijo Santana antes de hablar cómo bebé, así dulce y tierna, rallando lo cursi y acercándose mucho a lo preocupante sobre si estaba bien de la cabeza o no.

\- Tú lo eres, tú lo eres – le decía a la peque con una voz muy aniñada, y pequeñita haciendo que Britt la grave para después, para que Santana no pueda negar lo adorable y chocha que estaba siendo.

Aunque muchas eran las ocasiones que la Tía Tana era muy chocha con sus sobrinos, esta vez, Santana se destacaba.

Después entraron Luke y Beth cogidos de la mano.

\- Harper puedes entrar también – indicó Quinn y así lo hizo ella, trayendo un ramo de rosas rojas que tenían un aroma riquísimo.

\- Muchas gracias Harper – la pareja dijo y ella asintió.

Beth y Luke se acercaron a conocer a su hermana.

\- Oh mamá, es muy hermosa – musitó Beth al ver a su hermanita

\- Y muy chiquitita – dijo Luke embobado mirando a su hermanita

Quinn le pidió que se acercaran y Beth se sentó dónde había estado sentada su mami, para después Quinn poner a su bebé muy delicadamente sobre los brazos de su hija.

Ahí, cógela despacito amor – pedía Quinn a su hija, mientras Luke observaba maravillado a la bebé.

\- Woahhh – se maravillaba Beth, cogiendo a su hermana muy dulcemente

Luke la veía de costado y aprovechaba para poner un besito muy dulce sobre su cabecita – es hermosa mamá, eres increíble y te amo – le dijo mirando a Rachel tan encantado por todo, haciéndola llorar de felicidad al tener a tan buenos y dulces hijos.

Ella pidió que él subiera a su cama de un lado y Beth del otro, colocando a su bebita en medio, Rachel cargándola, Quinn al ver tan maravillosa, tan bella imagen se echó a llorar cómo si fuera una niña.

\- Mi amor no llores, me vas a hacer llorar – contestó Rachel muy emotiva.

\- Sí mami, cállate – pidió Luke con un gran puchero a punto de llorar también y fue su forma tan especial de pedirle, que hizo reír a toda la sala y a él también, evidenciando el mucho amor que todos se tenían.

Harper abrazó a Quinn diciendo – felicidades señora Fabray Berry

\- Es Quinn, cariño – respondió Quinn – eres familia – añadió, haciendo llorar a Harper de felicidad. Beth volteó sus ojitos al ya conocer que a su mami Quinn le encantaba bromear con Harper, pero muy en el fondo, la quería mucho.

Ambas se abrazaron conteniéndose, Rachel esparcía besitos por todos sus hijos, Beth la abrazaba aun más fuerte, besando también a la bebita.

\- Te amo mamá – dijo Beth mirándola con mucho amor

\- Yo también mamá – decía Luke

\- Awww mis bebés, los amo demasiado – respondió Rachel, besando a todos sus hijos nuevamente.

\- Voy a ser el mejor hermano mayor, mamá - prometía el peque

\- Ya lo eres mi amor – contestaba ella orgullosa de ambos de sus hijos

Muchas fotos después, llegaron los orgullosos abuelos y hubo aún mucho más llanto de felicidad, risas y anécdotas nuevos. Ellos estaban creando nuevos recuerdos.

Así fue el nacimiento de Alexandra Fabray Berry

…

Pasados sus dos añitos…

Alexandra Fabray Berry era toda una miniatura de Rachel con los ojitos de Quinn, una bebé que había perfeccionado el puchero familiar, llena de tanta adorabilidad, tanta belleza e inteligencia a tan cortita edad, sobre todo las travesuras, que traían a todos un coro de "Awwws" al ser tan adorable y tierna.

Cómo la vez, que Rache l y Quinn regresaban del super sólo para encontrar a sus tres hijos, bañados de harina en la cocina, Luke echándose más harina para disfrazarse de gasparín y a su pequeña hija llamada "Ale" de cariño, en el suelo haciendo ángeles de harina.

O la vez que la peque cogió el labial de su mami para pintar las uñas de Toby por más que el cachorrito era todo un machote.

O la vez que Luke y ella le cortaron casi todo el pelo al pobre gatito, sólo para que luzca distinguido, sus mamis lo tuvieron que llevar después al veterinario, al área el estilista de mascotas para que le de un corte de pelo uniforme dónde le faltaba. Al menos el gato no tendría calor en verano, y para el invierno ya habría crecido su pelito y si no, le compraron ropita por si acaso.

Ohhh Misho, era la adoración de Ale, ya que creía que era un mini león, y a ella le encantaba, lo amaba demasiado.

Cómo todo el amor de los tres hijos a felinos, sobretodo a Quinn también quién al parecer de Rachel, tenía una hermosa melena de león. Eso siempre hacía reír a Quinn.

Y la vez que ella, bloqueaba a su hermana y Harper, sobretodo esa travesura, le encantaba a Quinn, mientras Rachel volteaba sus ojitos divertida por su esposa e hija. Ale iba en busca de las chicas y con su desarmante puchero las bloqueaba, ella pedía que jugaran con ella, a lo que sea, ambas sin poderle negar nada, dado lo adorable que era y sobretodo el disfraz de conejito rosado que le encantaba usar a la peque, lo hacían, bloqueándolas.

Alexandra Fabray Berry era sin duda impresionante y eso, que sólo tenía dos añitos.


	17. Dulce despertar

Contexto: Ale dos añitos. Luke 8 añitos, Beth 18 años…

Dulce despertar

\- Mami estoy aburrida – decía la peque Ale muy temprano por la mañana, saltando sobre su mami Quinn quién fingía estar dormida en la cama – mami arriba – pedía Ale sentándose sobre su mami y moviéndose sobre ella.

A Quinn le encantaba estos juegos, Ale venía temprano al cuarto que compartía con su esposa e intentaba levantarlas para hacer cualquier cosa, primero trepando al colchón ayudándose de Toby que la dejaba subir a su lomo y de ahí la ayudaba a subir, la peque a veces saltando, a veces sentándose encima de su mami, a veces haciéndole cosquillas y a veces besándola por todo el rostro para que su mami se levantara, ese era el ritual que más adoraba Quinn, todo concerniente a su bebita.

\- Mami arriba – pedía la peque de dos añitos. Y ya cuándo hacía su famoso y muy rico pucherito, al saber que su mami no se levantaba, Rachel intervenía no pudiendo aguantar su pucherito.

\- Awww bebé, mami no se levanta – pedía Rachel y la peque negaba con su cabecita - Vamos a levantarla entonces mi amor – decía con gran sonrisa, misma que contagiaba a su pequeña, para después estallar en un muy bonito canto de una de las obras en las que trabajaba Rachel, así, con su vocecita adorable de bebé intentando seguir las notas de su mami.

Un sonidito que hacía mella en Quinn, un sonidito demasiado bonito que hacía admirar a los amores de su vida con gran orgullo y adoración.

\- Ohhh bebé, eso ha estado fantástico – decía Quinn cogiendo a su peque en brazos y besándola muchas veces y en conjunto con Rachel, darle besos sonoros que causaban demasiada risa en la peque quién se retorcía carcajeando intentado escapar.

\- Ya mami, ya mamá – pedía la peque y sus mamis finalmente la soltaban ambas con una mirada profunda de amor, cobijando a su nena en sus brazos.

\- ¿Mami levantaste? – preguntaba la peque

\- Sí mi amor, con un muy bonito canto – decía Quinn besado la naricita de su hija haciendo que ella se ría y diga – mío y de mamá – contestaba la peque haciendo puñito en el aire para festejar

\- Yeahhh – festejaban la pareja siguiéndole el juego a su peque.

\- ¿Vas a despertar a tus hermanos, mi vida? – le preguntaron sus mamis y ella asintió y sonrío muy grande para luego correr a sus cuartos.

\- Oh bebé – decía después Quinn – tenemos unos segundos – añadía pícaramente y Rachel entendiendo perfectamente, sonreiría y besaría a su esposa apasionadamente, hasta que su hija regrese a por ellas.

…

En el cuarto de Luke, 7 am…

La bebé se acercaba de puntitas para no hacer ruido, ahí en la cama su hermano estaba muy dormido cómo estrella de mar, en su Cama-carro profundamente dormido.

La peque lo pensó un poquito sobre cómo despertarlo, ella subió a su cama y se sentó en el área de los pies, cogiendo un pie de su hermano y haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que el se ría, y él riendo, ella también reía.

Soltaba un pie y empezaba con el otro y él conociendo que debía tratarse de su hermana, ya conociendo que ella era la primera en levantarlo, se dejaba estar y participar en la broma, aguantando todo lo que podía y nunca pateando o agitándose fuerte para no asustarla.

Y ya cuando no podía aguantar la risa, se despertaba riendo para después decir – estoy despierto, estoy despierto ¡ - medio gritando para que su hermanita pare.

Entonces él se sentaba en su cama y besaba la cabecita de su hermana – hola bebé – decía él con gran sonrisa y mirando a su hermanita.

\- Hola, te amo – respondía ella

\- Te amo más – contestaba Luke ayudándole a bajar para que valla a despertar a Beth

Así era su rutina y así de cariñosos eran ambos.

…

En el cuarto de Beth…

Beth dormía acurrucada en el centro de la cama, Ale sabía eso, así que, de nuevo con al ayuda de Toby, ella subía a la cama y se colocaba una máscara de superhéroe de su hermano y se sentaba en la cama frente a ella, esperando a que su hermana despierte y si demoraba mucho ella hacía lindos ruiditos que simulaban ser una amenaza aterradora, pero oh, no era más que una imagen muy encantadora.

Beth a veces se asustaba por la máscara, saltando levemente, haciendo reír a su hermana y a veces ella se daba cuenta por el ruidito que su hermanita estaba ahí, cogiéndola por sorpresa de la cintura, haciéndola rodar, y soltar ruiditos muy ricos que encantaban toda la casa, especialmente a sus mamis.

\- Ya Beth suelta – pedía la peque con su adorable voz.

\- No – susurraba ella soltando besos sonoros en su pancita y cachete haciéndole reír más y así era, hasta que veía a la peque carcajear, ahí recién se detenía.

\- Hola Beth – decía la peque besando la nariz de su hermana y acariciándole con ambas manos su carita.

\- Hola mi amor – le contestaba ella, besando su carita y ojitos haciéndola sonreír muy grande.

Después de eso, la ayudaba a bajar de la cama, dispuesta a que la peque termine su ritual y ella pueda ducharse, cambiarse y alistarse para su día.

…

\- Mamá, mami, ya terminé – decía la peque acercándose al cuarto de la pareja y ellas también había terminado con sus besos y caricias matutinas, estando dispuestas a iniciar su día.

\- Vamos mi amor, a desayunar – Rachel cargando a la pequeña en brazos y llevándola al comedor.

Quinn la seguía por detrás cargando a Luke en su costado cómo si fuera un muñequito de peluche y hacia la cocina, agitando a su hijo, haciéndole reír.

Beth bajaba después de ellos y todos a desayunar.

Y cómo era un día especial para Luke, el día de su obra de teatro, tenía que ser un desayuno especial, y qué más especial, que jugo de naranja recién exprimido, pan recién horneado y tocino en tiritas con huevo, con una ensalada de frutas.

"Tocino" el plato especial para la Familia Fabray Berry, siendo obviamente el amor por el tocino de Quinn trascendido a sus hijos.

Y cómo ya era tradición de Luke, gorrear unas tiritas para Toby y Misho que se lo agradecían profusamente al encantarles también el tocino.

…

La pareja y sus tres hijos llegaron aún con mucho tiempo al colegio de Luke y de ahí, al anfiteatro a esperar que se llene e inicie la presentación.

Luke y su grado iban a interpretar una obra de teatro, "la caperucita roja", y Luke debía hacer el papel del leñador.

Él estaba disfrazado muy guapo, con un jean, botas, camisa a cuadros roja, un gorrito de lana roja, y un hacha de cartón.

Rachel acompañó a su bebé, detrás del escenario y lo ayudó a prepararse para que esté tranquilo y disfrute de su primera obra, eso era lo más importante, que se relaje y lo disfrute.

Después ella nerviosa regresó a su butaca junto a Quinn que también estaba muy ansiosa por ver a su bebé. Beth estaba con videocámara en mano, en plan de gravar todo, y la peque Ale, estaba sentada en el regazo de Quinn estirando su cuellito para ver a su hermano.

La Familia Fabray Berry estaba sentada en la hilera 3 de butacas, muy cerca para disfrutar de su bebé Luke en su primera puesta en escena.

…

La obra de Luke era la tercera, dos grupos iban a presentarse antes.

…

La primera fue bonita, la segunda cumplidora, y la tercera…

Luke y sus amigos salieron a escena representando la obra, el lobo hizo su aparición, un amiguito de Luke disfrazado de lobo, con colmillos y todo, muy real.

Ale desde su asiento estaba divertida y asombrada por el lobo y cómo simulaba rascar su orejita con su patita, Ale estaba encantada riéndose, tan bella y recitando todos los diálogos del lobo, para gran diversión de su familia y de aquellos que la podían oír quién se derretían al ver la dulzura tremenda de la nena.

Hasta que llegó la parte dónde el lobo decía toda su perorata hacia la caperucita, hasta que se olvidó.

Ups

El nene miraba a sus amigos acerca de cómo seguir, incluso a Luke, pero él sólo se había aprendido su parte y el resto igual. El pobre nene miraba a todos incluso a su profe para que le ayude, pero hasta ella no la sabía, y se había puesto a revisar el libreto y a buscar la parte frenéticamente.

Es así, cómo la peque Ale, se bajó de su mami cuando ella no vio y subiendo con un poco de dificultad las escaleras fue al escenario.

\- Quinn, Ale ¡ - susurró con fuerza Rachel ante la obvia presencia de su pequeña en el escenario.

Quinn también se tensó ante la obvia escapada de su nena, Beth se asombró al no darse cuenta que se escapó al lado de ella, al estar tan atenta a Luke.

La nena se acercó al lobito y le jaló su disfraz para que el lobo se enfocara en ella y así bajando a su nivel, ella le susurró un poco fuerte lo que tenía que decir y hacer, ella al ser amante de esa obra se sabía hasta el último dialogo y eso que no sabía leer todavía.

El lobo asintió recordando su parte y el público rió y se derritió con la peque lanzando un coro de "awww"

Y mientras los chicos siguieron actuando, ella se sentó en una esquina al ver la obra y cuando otro nene había olvidado la pista, decía "línea" y ella se lo decía fuerte para que el nene siga con esa línea, haciendo reír y admirar tanta adoración de la peque por parte del público.

Después le tocó la línea a Luke quién salió muy guapo, dijo su línea y cuándo iba a golpear al lobito con su hacha su hermanita dijo – despacito Luke, no le hagas daño – y Luke respondió – despacito Ale – para después bajar su hacha sobre el lobito despacito, causando otra vez risas de parte del público tantas, cómo admiración por su inteligencia y por su carácter. Tanto e igual orgullo cómo el que estaba sintiendo su familia por ella, ni qué decir que sus mamis estaban chochas y sus tías más.

\- No sé cómo hacen para tener bebés tan lindos e inteligentes – volvía a decir Santana.

Toda la familia no dejaba de sonreír, admirar, gravar, a la peque en la obra de Luke, la que sería la primera obra también de la peque.

Cuando la obra acabó, el público estallo en aplausos y vítores, así como también se pusieron de pie, todo por tres minutos, una genial obra.

Ale hizo una reverencia, iniciándola para que los otros nenes y nenas de la obra la sigan causando nuevamente más admiración y risas por el público.

La nena bajó de las escaleras ante muchos aplausos y muy despacito para no caerse, levantó sus manitos para que su mami la cogiera. Quinn ni corta ni perezosa la levantó en el aire y la hizo girar, haciendo que la nena se ría de una manera tan rica, ella hizo unos ruiditos muy ricos.

Y el público nuevamente hizo un coro de "Awwws" derretidos totalmente por la peque.

…

Acabada la obra Luke se acercó a sus mamis, saltando en el aire siendo atrapado por su mami Quinn.

\- Mami me has visto, estuvimos geniales – relató el peque con orgullo refiriéndose a su hermana y a él.

\- Estuviste alucinante mi amor, ambos – besado sus cabecitas, Rachel haciendo lo mismo, su hermana y sus tías también.

Ellos fueron a festejar después a un restaurante familiar, muy unidos cómo familia, con demasiado amor en ellos para compartir.

Todos ellos guardarían en su memoria y en sus grabaciones, lo adorable, lo gracioso, lo divertido de la presentación.

Recordando en especial al lobito, al cazador y a la nena que fungió ese día cómo narradora.

La primera obra de ambos peques.

El dulce despertar del talento de ambos, en lo que sería sus inicios en camino a seguir la carrera de sus madres.

Ya que Beth se había decidido por medicina tal cuál su tía Tana quién era cirujana cardiovascular.

Beth, Luke y Ale ya empezaban a dar su propia contribución hacia el hecho de hacer el mundo más mágico, más bonito.


	18. La propuesta

Contexto: Quinn y Rachel 20, Beth 4 añitos.

La propuesta

Quinn y Rachel vivían juntas hace exactamente 2 días para cumplir el año, con la hija de Quinn, Beth, nena que Rachel conocía y adoraba desde su nacimiento, nena que la llamaba mamá a ella y a Quinn, mami. Nena que la adoraba con todo el corazón y ella de vuelta.

Rachel no se imaginaba la vida sin Quinn, el tiempo que habían estado juntas pretendiendo ser mejores amigas y negar lo que ya sentían, fueron tiempos oscuros según su percepción, tiempo que no quería volver a repetir.

Ella estaba muy enamorada de Quinn y Quinn de ella.

Ella amaba profundamente a Beth y ella de vuelta.

Ellas ya hablaban de amor y de una vida para siempre, las tres juntas, y si la familia se expandía en algún tiempo, también con ellos o ellas.

Es por eso que lo que pensó alrededor de una semana, una idea dándole vuelta en su mente, no fue nada que sus mismos amigos ya no habían visto venir, "el matrimonio".

Uno con el amor de su vida, uno para siempre. Uno en que sí la otra se aparta para vivir en la vida eterna, la otra con el tiempo alcanzaría para unir sus vidas aún después de la vida misma.

Una vida juntas, eso era su principal deseo.

Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ambas estaban en época de exámenes finales, así que poco o nada se veían ambas, ya que turnaban sus horarios para que Beth no estuviera sola o con una niñera, ellas aún no confiaban en las niñeras. Y a la hora de dormir, ambas estaban tan cansadas que sólo caían prácticamente desmayadas a la cama, acurrucada una con otra, eso sí.

…

La pedida de mano…

El permiso y la bendición…

La pedida de mano era muy importante, usualmente vas con el padre y la madre y se lo pides primero a ellos, el permiso para casarse con la niña de sus ojos, con su más grande creación.

Ahora, Russell era un capullo, ella jamás acudiría a él. Las personas mas importantes e influyentes en la vida de Quinn, eran su madre y su nena, y a ellas tenía que pedirles permiso, ya que sus vidas también estarían unidas para siempre, en el mejor de los casos.

Ocurrió así, un viernes por la tarde, Rachel llevó a Beth a un restaurante muy mono dispuestas a encontrarse ahí con Judy Fabray para almorzar, y haciendo uso de sus contactos, pudo reservar una mesa en una zona privada y con gran vista hacia el parque, que a la vez si tenía una hermosa visión por lo del parque, también tenía gran quietud y reserva.

\- Hola Judy qué gusto – dice Rachel parándose de su asiento y yendo a recibirla para darle dos besos y un gran abrazo.

\- Yo quiero, yo quiero – pedía la peque sentada en su asiento alto, ella quería abrazos y besos también.

\- Awww mi vida – arrulló Judy a su nieta – estás muy hermosa mi amor – le decía besando su linda cabecita y sus ojitos haciéndola reír mucho y hacer esos ruiditos adorables que sólo puede hacer ella.

\- Awww – volvían a derretirse ambas, por cada gesto que Beth hacía, ella después de todo era una nena sumamente adorable.

Y bueno, bueno, después de tanta adorabilidad de la hermosa nena, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y a pedir comida.

Rache liba a pedir algo con verduras cuándo Beth intervino – Rach – decía la peque con gran cariño – no estás castigada, ¿por qué pides brócoli, si puedes pedir otra cosa? – preguntó con su cabecita de lado y entrecerrando sus ojitos de una manera muy rica.

\- Awww bebé – dijo ella muy feliz – ok, pediré otra cosa entonces – soltó para concederle eso a su bebé.

Y entre comida y comida, Rachel les contó su idea a ambas y Judy quién tenía un pedazo de carne en la boca, se atragantó, Rachel se paró ayudándole a expulsar ese pedazo cómo si fuera un proyectil haciendo que Beth haga una carita muy impresionada y pida – yo quiero, yo quiero – muy emocionada de querer hacer lo mismo que su abuela.

Ambas adultas tuvieron que explicarle que eso no se hace, que fue un accidente y después de unas cuantas explicaciones, Beth entendió.

\- ¿Así que, qué están pensando? – les preguntó a ambas – deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con el amor de sus vidas, qué es el mío también, y les estoy pidiendo su permiso y bendición para seguir adelante – añadió todavía un tanto nerviosa

Pufff ¿Cómo si existiera la posibilidad de que ambas digan que no?

Inaudito

Beth es la que habló primero – ya eres mi mami Rachel

\- Sí mi amor, lo soy – respondió orgullosa y muy feliz

\- ¿Y necesitas un papel para saberlo? – le preguntó listilla la bebé. Eso hizo a Judy reír por lo ingeniosa de su nieta. Rachel se echó a reír también por lo innegable de su lógica.

\- Mi amor – dijo Rachel cogiendo ambas manitas de su bebé - ya eres mi bebé, y lo serás por siempre – Beth asintió, ella era la bebé y Rachel su mami – y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siéndolo – Beth asintió, así tenía que ser – y hacer a Quinn mi esposa – Beth asintió otra vez, eso sonaba bien – y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas para siempre. ¿Eso te parece bien, me das tu permiso? – le preguntó un poco emotiva, mismo que compartía Judy.

\- Sí mami, para siempre – dijo la peque y Judy a la par asintió un poco llorosa.

\- Yeahhh – festejaba Rachel, levantándose y abrazando a cada una, y luego las tres.

En un momento emotivo que sólo acrecentaba más y más. Ellas le habían dado su permiso, eso era enorme. Muy importante.

\- ¿Y cuándo se la vas a pedir? – le preguntó Judy

\- Tiene que ser esta noche – determinó Rachel mirando a la peque y Judy entendió, tenía que ser esa noche. Ya que su nieta no guardaba ningún secreto con su mami y jamás lo haría, así tenía que ser.

\- Esta noche te quedas con la abuela, mi amor – dijo Judy mirando a su nieta y ella festejó, siempre le había gustado quedarse con la abuela, usualmente se juntaba con sus otros abuelos que la engreían mucho, y la amaban más. A ella le encantaba.

…

La pedida de mano…

Rachel llegó al departamento que compartía con su novia esperándola para pedírselo ahí, justo dónde le había pedido ser su novia, en su cuarto.

Quinn llegó poco tiempo después cargada con libros y maldiciendo en murmullos, cosa que sorprendió a Rachel.

\- ¿Amor qué sucede? – le preguntó muy curiosa

\- ¿Beth? – preguntó ella.

\- Con tu madre amor, ya un buen hace, que ambas se extrañaban – contestó con uan gran sonrisa.

\- Ah Ok entonces - soltó ella con una exhalación de alivio que inicialmente Rachel no entendió, pero qué luego sí, cuando Quinn le contó el día qué había tenido y cómo su compañero auto competitivo le había fastidiado mucho al querer entregar e interpretar su obra, cómo la suya con muchos ademanes incluidos – el nervio Rachel, el nervio ¡ - medio gritaba ella.

\- Tranquila amor – le pedía ella

\- No puedo, no puedo, este pendejo me hace, hacer mucho hígado – decía enojada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – y ahora el profe está dudando que sea mía y tengo que escribir otra totalmente diferente en una noche cómo trabajo final. ¿cómo carajo puedo hacerlo en una noche? – soltó la pregunta al aire y sin esperar respuesta dejó la sala y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse cerrando la puerta un poco fuerte detrás de ella, dejando a Rachel en medio de la sala parada.

\- Ok – se dijo a sí misma, las sorpresas que había preparado para la pedida, se fueron al tacho. Quinn necesitaba hacer su trabajo y necesitaba ayuda urgente.

\- ¿Amor? – preguntó Quinn desde el cuarto

\- ¿Sí mi amor? – respondió ella

\- Hay muchas rosas rojas en el cuarto – preguntó con sonrisas en su voz.

\- Sí mi amor, para ti – dijo Rachel obviando decirle "era la primera parte para la pedida de mano.

\- Y bueno ¿entonces? – se preguntó Rachel – la sorpresa se modifica – se respondió - Primero lo primero – se dijo en voz alta – ayudar a su bebé a hacer la tarea.

Ante la falta de ideas de Quinn y la demasiada presión en escribir toda una obra para mañana, Rachel le propuso el porque no, escribir su propia historia, la de cómo se hallaron ellas en el amor, había sido interesante después de todo.

Quinn se rió un poco, de esa manera adorable que hace suspirar a Rachel y amarla más, pero luego lo pensó un pelín y estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Tú escribe y me lo pasas a mi correo y yo lo reviso por si falta algo de las comas o la autocorrección se equivoca – le propuso Rachel y ella aceptó.

Y así ambas, después de comer muy poco debido a la misma premura del tiempo, Quinn se puso a escribir en su laptop en su cuarto y Rachel apoyada en la cabecera junto a ella, se puso a editar todo lo que escribía su bebé.

Así, se pasaron prácticamente toda la noche, pero finalmente lo lograron a las 7am, ambas exhaustas y agotadas completamente, lo lograron.

Rachel imprimió todo el trabajo de su bebé, observándola de lado, ella, tendida en la cama intentando dormir, aunque sea cinco minutos.

…

Después de un desayuno muy escueto también, ambas salieron del departamento, Rachel decidida a acompañar a su amor a la universidad y de ahí, ya lo iba planeando en su mente, "el cómo proponérselo y que sea de lo más romántico"

Idea que fue interrumpida por un borracho manejando un taxi.

…

Quinn salía del edificio primera, caminando presurosa dispuesta a coger cualquier taxi que se apareciera sin importar el costo, dispuesta a resolver de una vez por todas, el predicamento en la que le había puesto ese pendejo, quién también tenía que hacer toda una obra nueva o mejor dicho hacer una y no copiar la de Quinn.

Tanta era su prisa que no se dio cuenta que un taxi se había subido a la acera e iba muy rápido en dirección hacia ella.

Quinn no se dio cuenta, pero Rachel sí, quién iba atrás de Quinn, a dos metros de ella, se dio cuenta de todo.

Y corriendo hacia ella, la empujó con toda la fuerza que tuvo para quitarla del medio y que ese infeliz no la llegue ni a tocar un cabello.

Y así lo hizo, pero no pudo esquivarla ella, quién saltó para no quedar debajo del taxi, pero sin evitar poder volar por encima de él debido a la fuerza del impacto.

…

Dos sonidos definitivos se escucharon segundos después; el impacto de Rachel con el concreto y el grito aterrado de Quinn.

Todo se ralentizó por unos segundos, Quinn corrió hacia ella, y Rachel la veía moviéndose preocupada y hablándole, pero no entendía lo que decía. Lo que nadie decía, ya que se había juntado una pequeña multitud acerca de ella, pero ella no escuchaba nada, no entendían lo que decía o porque su amor tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se veía muy preocupada.

Ella no sentía nada roto, más siempre podía equivocarse – tengo una pregunta – le dijo a Quinn – mientras ella lloraba y le pedía que se calme – tengo una pregunta – repetía Rachel, otra y otra vez, hasta que todo se puso negro.

…

Rachel fue llevada al hospital dónde trabajaba su papá, quién llevó un susto de muerte al verla así.

Todos los estudios determinaron que Rachel estaba muy magullada, y sin nada roto, para alegría de todos, pero muy magullada, por el mismo golpe, así cómo moretones para probar el mismo accidente.

Quinn y su papá habían llamado a amigos y familia, todos en la sala de emergencias que al oír que ella estaría bien, se les había levantado un gran peso de encima, y sin embargo igual o más querían verlo para comprobarlo.

\- Rachel no deja de llamarte – le dijo Leroy permitiéndole entrar a la par que cargaba a una ansiosa Beth que también quería entrar a ver a su mamá y por más esfuerzos que hacían la Tía Tana y los abuelos, no podían calmarla.

\- Sólo un momento mi amor, de ahí entras ¿ok?, mamá está bien – le prometió y preguntó Quinn a su nena que asintió calmándose un poquito, sólo hasta que llegara a ver a su mamá.

\- Tengo una pregunta – seguía susurrando su amor, tendida en la cama de enfermería.

\- Bebé, mi amor – le dijo Quinn muy emocionada por que Rachel estuviera bien y mirándola, muy emotiva también.

\- Tengo una pregunta - Volvía a decir ella.

\- ¿Cuál es mi amor? – le preguntó creyendo que debía de ser importante, ya que Rachel no paraba de preguntarlo, acariciando con las dos manos su carita.

\- ¿Te casas conmigo? – le pidió Rachel tratando de buscar el anillo – mierda, perdí el anillo – dijo con un muy adorable pucherito, muy rico.

\- Awww bebé – se derritió Quinn sin creer lo maravilloso de este ser delante suyo, observando muchos moretones en su piel, todo magullado y muy preocupada por preguntarle el gran sueño para ambas, no se lo podía creer, el abundante amor en este cuerpecito tan pequeño – te amo demasiado cómo para decir que sí, sí quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – respondió tomando con ambas manos la carita de su amor.

Ambas muy emocionadas, muy emotivas, besándose suavecito debito a todos los golpes de Rachel incluso en su carita, ambas celebrando su amor, ambas muy felices por iniciar otra faceta juntas y de ahí a la eternidad.

Beth entró después de cinco minutos, Quinn la ayudo a subir a la cama, a acurrucarse con su Rachel. Y a contarle la muy buena noticia.

Serían familia hasta la eternidad, incluso después de ella.

Y así tenía que ser, las tres juntas, Rachel magullada, pero aún así, las tres juntas y desde ahí la continuación de su vida juntas y hacia la eternidad.

…

Poco tiempo después se identificó al taxista borracho y lo llevaron a la policía.

Quinn entregó su obra tardía, al siguiente día, incapaz de separarse de su Rachel en su permanencia en el hospital.

Ella le contó lo ocurrido y gracias a la misma obra entregada por el pendejo, el profe se dio cuenta del plagio hacia Quinn, pidiéndole perdón por haber dudado de ella en primer lugar, él disfruto luego de ambas obras.

Tiempo después, él la ayudaría a publicarlas, al ser tan fantásticas.

Así fue cómo Quinn inició su vida cómo escritora, gracias a la compañía e insistencia de su Rachel a escribir, a continuar y a defender su punto. Y sobre todo las muchísimas gracias por su amor compartido.


	19. La boda

Contexto: Quinn y Rachel se van a casar. Beth cuatro añitos

La boda

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente de Rachel, un mes desde la propuesta de Rachel, un mes de plena dicha.

Y, aun así, un mes desde que no se había fijado la fecha para la boda.

\- ¿Y para cuándo piensan hacerlo? – les preguntaba Santana a ellas, las tres sentadas cómodamente dentro de un restaurante muy mono.

\- Ya lo hemos hecho y ha sido fantástico – respondía Rachel con una gran sonrisa a la par que Quinn la codeaba y rezongaba en broma – Rachel ¡ - ella sonrojada ante las carcajadas de Santana.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel con su mejor cara de inocencia – me encanta hacerlo contigo bebé, todo el tiempo – respondía con gran sonrisa muy sonrojada, besando a su novia que también estaba muy roja cómo tomate o rocoto.

\- Awww bebé – respondía Quinn besándola

\- Hummm hummm – carraspeaba Santana – manténgalo PG, es un restaurante familiar, señoritas – haciendo que ambas de sus amigas se separen, ambas con una mano entrelazada y con sonrisas afines en su rostro.

\- Hemos pensado en las vacaciones de verano – respondía Quinn

\- Sí, ya falta poco, un par de semanas – decía Rachel – ya para esa fecha habremos acabado con todos los exámenes.

Santana asentía ante lo dicho, para esa fecha estarían ambas más libres, y no, no le alarmó la proximidad de la fecha sino se preguntó - el por qué no se habían fugado a las vegas para casarse – quieren incluir a Beth – fue su respuesta inmediata.

Ella sabía que sus amigas se amaban desde siempre, así que el casarse era la continuidad a ello, el paso más lógico.

\- ¿Y quieren despedida de solteras? – les preguntó entre bocado y bocado de su rico pye, dudando que vayan a hacer una, ambas no necesitaban un recordatorio de todas las chicas que perderían al estar una con la otra atadas para siempre, ambas se amaban demasiado y no creía tampoco que fueran a pedir stripper o algo parecido.

\- No – dijeron ambas a la par, confirmando las teorías de Santana.

\- Nos casaremos en dos semanas - respondió Rachel

\- Y para eso contratamos a alguien que sabe cómo programar todo, ya sabes – lo último lo susurró Quinn – para evitar que Rachel se valla a lo todo "Barbara Streisand" – oyendo Rachel todo muy claro respondió – oye – simulando estar indignada – aunque tiene razón – finalizó haciendo un gesto muy lindo que enamoraba cada vez más a Quinn.

Una profesional se haría cargo de todo lo concerniente a la boda, para evitar que una de las dos chicas enloquezca con cada detalle de la misma.

El concepto que ellas habían deseado, era muy simple, boda en la playa, más precisamente al atardecer, así cuando el sol se está poniendo y el sol es naranja. Todos vestidos de blanco incluido los invitados, todos descalzos en la arena fina. Mucha comida y bebida. Y Beth sería la nena de las flores, un concepto muy lindo y puro.

La recepción sería dentro de la casa de playa de Los Fabray que también era todo de blanco. La boda sería en la sección privada de la playa.

Las tres mejores amigas conversaron de todo y nada, un poco más, para después abrazarse con mucho cariño siempre y cada quién a lo suyo.

La pareja se fue a casa a disfrutar de Beth que estaba actualmente al cuidado de la abuela.

…

\- Tengo una excelente idea para pasar el día juntas – dijo Rachel muy sonriente mirando a los dos amores de su vida, su prometida Quinn y su adorable bebé Beth, la de ambas, quienes estaban recostadas en la enorme cama de Quinn

\- ¿Y cuál es, amor? – le preguntó Quinn mientras miraba a su bebé haciendo ángeles en la cama riéndose cuándo ella le robaba un beso en su muy bella naricita.

\- Zoológico ¡ - anunció Rachel con gran alegría – iremos a ver a tus parientes Quinn – media broma con su legado de leones.

Quinn hizo un puchero muy rico por ello que Rachel aprovechó para besar.

\- Sí, vamos ¡ - gritó con alegría la pequeña con sus puñitos al aire, muy feliz de poder ver animalitos de varios tamaños, una vez que Rachel le explicó qué era lo del zoológico.

\- Yeahhh ¡ - avivaron la pareja y luego la peque también.

Rachel después se fue a la cocina a preparar un rico picnic para llevar en una canasta de campo, con una gran toalla incluida para poder recostarse, mientras Quinn cambiaba a la peque con un polo que decía "amo a mis mamis", un overol muy lindo, y una remera para más tarde por si se hacía tarde y la peque tenía frío.

Muy bien, todo resuelto, las tres se fueron a divertirse juntas, negándose a hacer todos los rituales que hacen las parejas cómo despedida de solteras y cosas a fines. Eh invirtiendo su tiempo y dedicación en recrear tiempo juntas, las tres, cómo la familia que ya eran. Pasar tiempo juntas para buscar relajarse hasta que llegue la fecha de la boda y ellas puedan afirmar ser la familia que ya eran.

…

En el zoológico…

El Zoológico está distribuido en tres áreas, la Zona de la Costa, la Zona de la Sierra y la Zona de la Selva. Hay quién empieza a visitarlo, por el inicio, la Zona de la Costa, hay quién empieza a visitarlo, por el contrario, por el final, por la Zona de la Selva, hay algunos que lo hacen de modo aleatorio, por lo que le llama la atención.

Y hay también, la propia elección de la familia Fabray Berry, empezar por el Área de los Felinos.

Ahhh

Imposible que Quinn no empezara por visitar a la familia, a sus parientes lejanos. A los grandiosos y gloriosos leones.

Y Rachel esta vez no subestimó el amor de Quinn por los felinos, grandes y chiquitos, así como también no le sorprendió el tamaño de amor que tenía la peque por ellos. Igual o mayor que su madre, quién al ser su primera experiencia frente a hermosas y bellísimas criaturas, todo era nuevo, la expectativa era enorme, su sorpresa mayúscula, la adoración por estos animalitos.

Toda una belleza.

\- Woahhh mamá, mira – decía la peque cargada desde los brazos de Quinn, indicando son su manito a la leona en el centro del ambiente, toda una belleza, una magnífica criatura – es impresionante mami – decía la peque con mucha adoración en su voz.

\- Sí mi amor, es bellísima – respondía Rachel admirando a sus dos amores, la mirada de ambas hacia aquella criatura, era de puro adoración y respeto.

Más allá de si Rachel decía que la melena de Quinn era cómo la melena de un león, más allá de las bromas, ambas Fabray estaban fascinadas con la experiencia.

Ellas iniciaron su visita por el área de los Felinos grandes, para pasar por los medianos y después a los pequeños, una criatura muy hermosa parecida a un guepardo, sólo que, del tamaño menor a un gato, toda una adoración muy esquiva y huraña, qué sólo hacía más que encantar y maravillar a la pequeña, que lo interpretaba cómo un juego del gato y el ratón o uno de escondidas.

Ella corría a lo largo de lo permitido para la visita, viendo a la hermosa criatura esconderse, saltar y jugar, ella riendo con mucha alegría al ver a lo adorable que era.

Y a ambas, Rachel y Quinn, quienes veían derretida de amor a su peque y a la vida que prometía, frente a ellas.

Queda decir que ese día no fueron hacia otros sitios, se pasaron todo el día en el área de los Felinos, sólo separándose a regañadientes para comer y luego volver presurosas a verlos por si se perdían un bostezo o algo así de adorable.

Al día siguiente volvieron, pero a ver la otra parte del zoo, osea el 95% restante y por si quedaba tiempo, el área de los Felinos otra vez.

Rachel se derretía de amor por su novia y su bebé, la de ambas.

Al día siguiente, se fueron a un spa, las tres nuevamente quienes en un primer momento se sentaron en "sillas masajeadoras" que vibraban y se movían siguiendo un patrón, y siendo tan maduras cómo eran ellas, se rieron desde el segundo uno, hasta el final, siendo la peque quién más adorable se veía matándose de la risa por el movimiento del sillón y por cómo sonaba – cómo abejas, mami – decía adorablemente la peque.

Después se fueron a por un masaje en los pies, pedicura y todo el espectro.

Quedando encantadas las señoritas que trabajaban ahí, por lo adorable que estaba siendo la peque al contarles su experiencia al conocer a los leones y pingüinos – se mueven muy lindo – decía la peque – y tienen cómo un terno, les falta sólo una corbata michi roja – añadía imitándolos, ganando un coro de "awwws" por parte de ellas, mientras las mamis miraban muy orgullosa a su pequeña niña, su gran adoración.

…

Estando las tres juntas, los días previos a la boda, pasaron muy rápidamente siendo muy felices juntas y creando recuerdos hermosos siempre juntas.

Así pasaron sus dos semanas, siempre juntas, hasta que llegó el esperado día de la boda…

Y que muchas gracias a la organizadora, evitó que ambas perdieran la cabeza y se estresen de más, incluida la peque, que, quién viendo a sus mamis felices y tranquilas, ella también lo estaba.

…

El gran día…

Ocurrió tal cual lo planeado y esperado, en la gran casa de playa de la Familia Fabray al atardecer con el sol naranja de fondo, todo y todos de blanco.

Rachel con un vestido blanco a media pierna esperando en el altar a su futura esposa, nerviosa y ansiosa de que su prometida no saliera tal cual ella lo necesitaba, de inmediato, incapaz de contenerse y esperar un segundo más.

Sólo siendo capaz de esperar y no correr a verla en todo su esplendor, gracias a su pequeña, quién venía en su hermoso vestido, caminado hacia ella, soltando pétalos de rosa en su andar, con su gran sonrisa con un diente faltante que la hacía lucir mucho más adorable.

\- Awww mi bebé, es tan bella – se derretía Rachel por su pequeña quien, al terminar de esparcir los pétalos, tiró la canasta a un lado y fue corriendo hacia su mamá, causando risas en el público quién la apoyaban totalmente y luego otro coro de "awww" al ver que la peque se arrojaba a su mamá para abrazarla muy fuerte y darle muchos besos, muy esperada por ambas.

Y así Rachel esperó a su amor, con su peque en sus brazos. Así fue la única forma que ella encontró, para esperar al otro amor de su vida.

Ufff

Segundos interminables de espera

El nervio ¡

Quinn entró momentos después del brazo de Judy quién escoltó a su mejor y más grande creación en camino al encuentro de los amores de sus vidas.

Quinn lucía impresionante, bellísima, impactante, jodidamente hermosa. Rachel estaba con la boca abierta y Beth quién ya había visto a su mami vestida así, estaba igualmente impresionada de que su mami pudiera verse más bella cada que pasaba el tiempo.

\- Woahhh mami, estás hermosa – soltó su peque mirándola con mucho amor, poniendo muy emotiva a Quinn y a Judy.

\- No llores mi amor, me vas a hacer llorar – susurró con mucho amor su madre y Quinn cómo pudo asintió.

Ella llegó al altar, su madre le dio un gran beso en cada ojito, haciéndola reír y derritiendo al público por el gran amor entre ambas – Rachel te entrego lo mejor de mi vida – le dijo Judy a Rachel tomando una de sus manos, Rachel asintió – lo mejor de nuestras vidas – dijo muy emotiva – junto a Beth – añadió.

\- Eso es cierto – contestó la peque haciendo un lindo gesto que hizo reír a amigos y familia, así como derretirse de amor por la misma presencia de él en cada gesto de la pareja, hija y familia.

Rachel aún cargando a Beth en sus brazos, cogió con una mano la mano de Quinn y la otra mano de Quinn cogió la de la peque. Una mirando a la otra, se recitaron sus votos, se declararon su amor, se juraron la promesa de una vida juntas, para siempre, hasta la eternidad y después de ella.

Ambas se besaron y a la peque, un besito en cada mejilla y luego en cada ojito, sólo porque su bebé era impresionante, y el sonido de su risa era uno de los sonidos más hermosos del mundo.

Ambas intercambiaron anillos y pusieron un anillo de plástico en el dedito de Beth, uno que tenía su dibujo preferido y un color muy bonito, Lavanda bebé, su color favorito.

Por más que amaran a su bebé, ella era muy chiquita para usar joyería, por eso lo del plástico, la seguridad de su peque, lo más importante en el mundo.

La pareja lloró de felicidad, Beth también lo hizo al ver a sus mamis llorar, ambas después la llenaron de besos, prometiéndole que todo estaba bien, la peque una vez se tranquilizó aún negando con su cabecita dijo – no está bien – preocupando levemente a quién la oía y veía – todo está mejor, tengo ahora dos mamis para siempre – añadió aclarando todo, haciendo llorar a varios por la ternura de la peque.

Quién al ver lo ocurrido volteó sus ojitos dramáticamente haciendo un gesto "muy Rachel" que derritió a todos y los hizo reír.

Muchos recuerdos se crearon ese día…

Santana llorando mucho, fingiendo que llovía en su rostro…su esposa Brittany consolándola.

Sí, ellas se casaron antes que la pareja.

Sam bailando con varios pasos cómo el del robot, el gusanito, el aspersor, haciendo muchas imitaciones, haciendo carcajear a Beth e imitar sus pasos, bailando de manera divertida.

Rachel y Quinn bailando lento, una apoyada en la frente de la otra…

\- Gracias por no usar zapatos mi amor – decía Rachel

\- Gracias por usar un taco medio – contestaba Quinn con travesura, haciendo reír a su esposa, encantada por estar a la misma altura.

\- Te amo demasiado bebé - añadió Rachel mirando con adoración a su ahora, esposa.

\- Te amo mucho más - replicó ella con mucha felicidad y adoración.

Después de su primer baile, Rachel dejó los tacos medios y se fue descalza al igual que todos, acurrucándose en su lugar favorito de Quinn, en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

Bueno en uno de sus lugares favoritos en su ya ahora esposa.

\- Woahhh – decía Rachel entre los brazos de Quinn, mientras seguían bailando lento en la pista de baile, por más que la canción era bailable y todos se movían con sus mejores movimientos, incluido Sam y su baile de aspersor, que tanto hacía reír a Beth.

\- ¿Qué mi amor? – preguntaba mirándola, con absoluta adoración

\- Eres mi esposa – le susurró Rachel sobre los labios – nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Eso hizo sonreír a Quinn – eso espero bebé, ya que estás atrapada conmigo, para siempre – le contestó entre gestos y risas compartidas por ambas.

…

\- Y esa es la historia de nuestra boda – narraba Rachel acurrucada en los brazos de su esposa, ambas desde el sofá en la sala de estar a sus hijos sentados en el otro frente a ellas, sus bebés, Beth, Luke y la pequeña Ale.

\- Ohhh qué bonito mamis – decía Ale de dos años parándose del mismo con ayuda de Beth para ir al encuentro de sus mamis.

\- Ohhh yo también quiero – dijo Luke de 8 años antes de pararse y también ir a abrazar a sus mamis fuertemente, viendo que Ale lo hacía.

\- Abrazo familiar – añadió Beth ahora de 18 años, yendo a abrazarlas, nunca lo suficientemente adulta para seguir mostrando mucho amor a sus madres y hermanos.

\- Tengo una gran idea - soltó Luke

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Ale poniendo su mejor cara de curiosidad, misma que había heredado de Rachel, misma que encantaba a Quinn, cada que la veía.

\- Vamos a bailar la canción de su boda – añadió con gran alegría en su voz, misma que compartieron todos y Beth buscando en su celular, en el buscador, la reprodujo y así todos se pusieron a bailar, uno más peculiar, más divertido que el otro, haciendo reír al otro.

El baile del robot, del gusanito, del aspersor, de todo lo que se les ocurrió.

Compartiendo el amor con el otro. Ya que el amor se multiplica cuándo se divide.

La familia Fabray Berry siguieron compartiendo muchas más historias entre todos, uno más divertida, más amorosa que la anterior.

Todos creando una vida espléndida llena de amor, tal cómo debe ser.

…

Nota:

\- Hola Hawbray, al decir "ríe rico o puchero rico" es una expresión que se usa mucho en mi país, es salgo así cómo, cuándo tu ves una expresión en el rostro de quién es tu amor, sea tu novia, esposa, tu niña, etc, que es terriblemente adorable, demasiado bello, algo que te toca el corazón de la mejor manera posible, se dice que es "rica o rico" no por el sabor, sino por la cantidad de sentimientos que engloba.

¿Has escuchado el término "vocabulario rico"? - ¿él posee un vocabulario rico? - no es por el sabor, es por la extensión de las palabras que engloba al expresarse, se da a entender muy bien, independientemente del nivel de educación al que se quiera explicar y esté interactuando sin usar modismos o palabras que las personas no entiendan. Algo así cómo, cuándo hablas con un abogado o doctor que sí, se haga entender.

¿Has escuchado el término " ella es una bebé muy rica"? - se usa mucho en mi país, no es por el sabor, no es porque tenga mucho dinero, es porque la bebé es tremendamente adorable, y haces gestos demasiado bellos que no se pueden expresar así de simple. Es cómo verla a través de los ojos de su madre, así con demasiada adoración.

Espero poder ayudarte.


	20. El fin

Contexto: El fin

Beth estudia en la universidad con Harper. Luke y Ale siguen creciendo unidos con muchas travesuras de por medio.

Advertencia: este es el final de esta historia

El fin

Era ya pasada la tarde, iniciada la noche, Quinn vestía con un short corto y una polera suelta, recostada sobre la cama leyendo un libro de su autoría, ese que escribió y Rachel corrigió, ese mismo que contaba su historia de amor, todos sus anécdotas más divertidos, todos aquellos que le dan sabor a la vida.

Rachell llegaba tarde, se suponía que iba a venir a las 2pm, pero se hizo tarde, con la producción de uno de sus álbumes que desde ya se iba promocionando sólo y muy bien.

Sus hijos, la adoración de sus ojos, estaban pasando la media tarde y ese día con la Tía Tana, el plan, ir al zoo por el día, una pijamada en la noche, Beth estaba con Harper en la uni.

¿Hummm?

Rachel se dio cuenta que tenía la casa sola, una oportunidad de aquellas, una única, para engreír a su Quinn con todas las ganas del mundo, y con todo el ruido hermoso que ambas podrían crear juntas.

Es así que Rachel que tenía que llegar a las 2pm, llegó pasadas las 8pm, y aprovechando que llegaba muy tarde pasó a comprar un gran ramo de rosas rojas, junto a una pizza mitad vegetariano, mitad mucho tocino, lo suficiente para engreír a su amor. Del cual por más que hubieran pasado más de una década, seguía perdidamente enamorada, tal cual primer día.

Es así que Rachel queriendo engreír y sorprender a su amor, entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo a su casa, notando lo primero que era imposible de obviar, su música, una canción en particular que tanto amaba Quinn, ya que hablaba del amor de sus ojos y sus amorcitos, sus hijos, y cómo ellos eran el motor de su vida.

Rachel se permitió sonreír muy grande al escuchar su canción puesta en modo de repetición única, es decir, acababa la canción y se reiniciaba la misma, canción que se escuchaba en toda la casa según Rachel, quién fue a la cocina a guardar la pizza y a poner las rosas en un gran jarrón.

Lo siguiente que escuchó, la descolocó y mucho, y eso que es una forma bonita de decirlo.

Ella escuchó a su amor gemir, gimotear y pedir – más, por favor, más, no pares… - con esa voz que tanto la enloquecía

Rachel se congeló. Ella estaba en el primer piso, su amor en el segundo y estaba gimiendo, "estaba teniendo sexo" no haciendo el amor, porque sólo hacía el amor con ella.

Ella, que seguía parada congelada al oírla gemir en voz muy alta, y ella que estaba ahí en la sala de estar y no con su esposa, a quien adoraba con mucha devoción.

\- Más, por favor, por favor – rogaba Quinn

Rachel muy congelada, helada desde la columna hasta el último dedo del pie, decidió averiguar qué carajos estaba pasando, repitiendo en su mente que su amor, jamás la engañaría, y que definitivamente no era uno de sus videos que habían gravado juntas, ya que Rachel nunca hacía rogar por mucho tiempo a su amor, por algo era su amor.

Ella parada en la base de la escalera, empezó a subirla, escalón por escalón, todo bajo los grititos y gemidos de su esposa.

\- Cariño, más., no te detengas – gritaba Quinn+

\- ¿Cariño? Ese es mi apodo, yo soy "cariño, ¿qué perra está con mi Quinn, a quién le dice cariño? – preguntó Rachel y quería hacerlo con enojo, rabia, ira, pero no podía, se trataba de su esposa, jamás habría nada de eso con ella, más si un intenso amor, pero bajo estas circunstancias, ella estaba helada, casi ida, moviéndose sólo por inercia, paso a paso en su camino al cuarto principal que compartían juntas.

Más subía, más oía, más fuerte gemía su Quinn.

Rachel subió y subió, pareciéndole años, ella llegó al final de la escalera oyéndola mucho más fuerte.

Rachel llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, el de ambas deteniéndose afuera de este, incapaz de entrar, temblando levemente pensando en tan sólo la insignificante probabilidad de que Quinn estuviera con alguien más.

Rachel ponía la mano al fuego y todo su cuerpo por Quinn, Quinn no le haría eso, ellas se amaban.

¿Pero entonces por qué se congeló?

Bueno, ella era el amor de su vida, su única hasta el final, por eso se congeló, por la intensidad con la que sentía todo.

Rachel seguía mirando la puerta muy congelada todavía, pensado talvez que debería irse, que se estaba inventando todo.

Sí, debía ser eso, el exceso de trabajo, la falta de sueño que te hace imaginar. Más no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo. Ella estaba a punto de irse, cuándo volvió a escuchar a su esposa y no sólo gimoteos o balbuceos cómo antes si no un grito muy reconocible.

\- Rachel, más mi amor ¡ - gritó ella.

\- La perra se llama Rachel – susurró ella – igual que yo

¿El nervio?¡

\- S%%$&%$W… - muchos improperios en su mente de por medio.

Y así con ese tremendo empuje en su cuerpo, ella cogió el picaporte con fuerza y abrió la puerta de sopetón.

…

Rachel se quedó impávida, congelada, no por el susto, no por la ira, no por la desilusión, sí por la absolutamente hermosa imagen de su esposa con polera suelta y short corto, masturbándose, con la mano derecha dentro de su short haciendo movimientos rítmicos, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, con la espalda arqueada, con la otra mano agarrando la sábana cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

Su esposa, tocándose, pensando en ella.

Rachel se alegró de saber que ella era la perra, su perra.

Incluso pensó en matarse de risa, ya que ella sí era la perra de su esposa y todo lo que ella quisiera que fuera, ella la amaba después de todo, tanto que si se ponía a pensar se asustaba o se pondría a llorar, ya que era un "amor compartido demasiado bonito".

Quinn no había llegado, por lo que supo Rachel al conocer el gritito tan hermoso que hacía su amor al hacerlo, y al conocer todos sus gestos.

Quinn estaba frustrada, intentando llegar a clímax, con los ojos cerrados

Y Rachel siendo Rachel esposa de Quinn, no le gustaba para nada ver a su esposa frustrada, ella la amaba, la adoraba.

Rachel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con mucho amor en su corazón y demasiada excitada cómo debió de estar al ver una de sus más grandes fantasías, que era Quinn tocándose, se acercó a ella silenciosamente.

Se subió al colchón aún con Quinn maldiciendo y moviéndose debajo de ella, Rachel se sentó encima de ella, cogiendo ambas de sus manos al asustarse tanto Quinn por el despertar abrupto.

\- Soy yo mi amor, soy yo – le susurró Rachel dándole muchos besos a la carita de su esposa debajo de ella quién estaba muy agotada por lo que estaba haciendo y muy asustada al verla así, de sopetón.

\- Mierda Rachel, ufff – soltó ella una gran exhalación – me va a dar un infarto – concluyó con un lindo puchero.

Rachel aprovechó para besar ese puchero que tanto le ponía, que tanto amaba, un beso muy apasionado, y ya para cuando su amor estaba más calmada, poniendo un dulce beso sobre su corazón, sobre su polera dijo suavemente – naa mi amor, tu corazón me adora – le susurró haciendo reír mucho a su Quinn.

Después Rachel se sentó sobre su amor, a horcadas, tomó su mano, misma que Quinn estaba usando antes para adorar a su cuerpo, y lo besó, lo lamió, dedo por dedo – hummm delicioso – le dijo con un guiño, haciendo que su esposa se sonroje y mucho – estuviste ocupada mi amor – añadió echándose a reír cuándo su esposa se volvió aún más roja que antes haciendo pese gesto tan lindo, pero tan lindo, que la derretía.

\- Awww eres un tomatito – le dijo repartiendo risas y besos por toda su carita

\- Rachh – se quejó ella adorablemente entrelazando una mano con al de su esposa – demorabas mucho y no pude contenerme, eres muy sexy – soltó con una sonrisa coqueta mirando a ella y al libro cómo diciendo que estaba pensando en ella en todo momento.

\- No, no me la voltearás – pensó Rachel – esta noche se trata de ti.

Rachel besó a su esposa apasionadamente haciéndola gemir y perderse en sus besos, mientras sus manos trabajaban sobre su polera, quitándosela al final.

\- Rach – dijo muy excitada viendo a su esposa a horcadas de ella.

Rachel no dijo nada, más bien empezó a morder el lóbulo de su amor, haciéndola balbucear, gimotear, para después seguir por la línea de su mandíbula.

Y oh vaya, Rachel amaba la fuerte mandíbula de su bebé.

Rachel siguió bajando por su cuerpo, esparciendo besos sobre su clavícula, y luego por cada seno. Besaba y mordía uno, todo ante la intensa mirada de su bebé, sus gimoteos, sus grititos mientras se retorcía.

Rachel estaba alucinada, con el ego inmenso al ser capaz de producir eso en su Quinn. Mientras ella besaba un pezón, y acariciaba su seno, con la otra mano hacía lo propio con el otro pezón de su amada, jugando con él y alternando lamidas entre uno y otro.

\- Te amo – le había susurrado su Rach

Quinn era un lío, se retorcía, se engreía y cada vez se agitaba más, se excitaba más – te amo de vuelta – logró contestarle entre una de sus gemidos, entre cada que volvía a la realidad.

Rachel reía con mucha adoración por su amor, disfrutando enormemente poder lograr eso con su Quinn, hacerla perder su conciencia, eso era enorme.

Quinn hizo un ademán de querer quitarse el short y sus bragas que ya estaban de por sí, muy arruinadas, y si la gran mancha de humedad no era ya suficientemente visible para Rachel, sí lo era su aroma embriagador, muy dulce , a almizcle.

\- No bebé – dijo Rachel – quiero tomarte así, semidesnuda y con tu short y bragas puestas, como si estuviera abusando de ti – le dijo con mucho amor.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo – le contestó Quinn, moviéndose más ante el toque de su esposa.

Rachel ascendió por el cuerpo de su amada, se recostó sobre la cama y puso a Quinn por encima de ella – mírame o paro – ordenó y Quinn incapaz de hablar por tantos gemidos que emitía, asintió a lo dicho por su esposa.

No uno, no dos, sino tres dedos y de un solo tirón, metió Rachel al calor de su esposa – Ahhhh ¡ – gritó ella ante la intensidad.

\- Móntame – le ordenó y Quinn así lo hizo, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Rachel mirándola todo el tiempo, la montó ante cada nada, Rachel con la otra mano le daba nalgadas a su bebé.

\- Mierda Rach ¡ - gritó ella moviéndose rítmicamente sobre su bebé.

\- Mírame Quinn, mírame amor, no pares – le rogó y Quinn así lo hizo incapaz de negarle nada al amor de su vida.

Un suave y rítmico ruido del colchón empezó a escucharse, muchas maldiciones, gemidos de ambas, besos descuidados…

\- Yo te ayudo – le había dicho Rachel antes de usar sus tres dedos dentro de su amor como si fuera martillo automático, abuso de la intimidad de su esposa, todo lo que deseo.

Quinn empezó a gritar cada vez más, con mucho gusto, muy excitada, nunca le pidió que pare, más bien le pidió que siga y más rápido o más duro.

\- Mírame, mírame – seguía pidiendo Rachel ante la inmensa llegada de Quinn al orgasmo – te amo, te amo – le susurraba en la mirando a su esposa con demasiada adoración, demasiado amor, hacia ella.

\- Rachhhhhhh ¡ - llegó ella con un gran grito, Rachel la contuvo, la abrazó todo el tiempo que Quinn estuvo fuera, con leves espasmos propios de su orgasmo.

Rachel desnudó a su amor, recostándola sobre la cama y teniéndola muy desnuda y aún sumida en su clímax, repartió muchos besos ricos por todo su cuerpo, por esos abdominales que tanto amaba, y sobre todo y muy importante para ella, por el calor de su amada, besando y lamiendo cada pedacito de piel al que podía acceder.

Quinn la veía desde arriba sin poder creer que su Rach fuera igual o más candente desde el primer día que la conoció.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo – decía ella aún en la nube 9. Rachel sonrió coquetamente desde una de sus piernas, Quinn no supo porque n un inicio, pero si lo supo después

Cuando Quinn llegó y se recuperó de su orgasmo, Rachel empezó a besar su intimidad, a lamerla, a morderla, entrelazando una mano con ella, cogiendo con la otra su muslo pidió – mírame amor – desde su intimidad, Quinn asintió otra vez y así Rachel inició otra batalla de voluntades, ella le hizo el amor a su bebé otra vez. El segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Quinn siguió gritando su nombre, Rachel esta vez estaba feliz de escucharlo, muy feliz, de ser la perra de Quinn.

…

Ya entrada la media noche Quinn yacía desnuda junto a su esposa también desnuda, cinco orgasmos habían contado cada cual, le dolía cada pedacito de su cuerpo, pero no de la manera dolorosa sino de una deliciosa.

\- Gee, gracias por los orgasmos múltiples – susurró admirando el cuerpo de su Rachel no queriendo despertarla.

\- Te amo – le susurró Rachel muy despierta, acurrucándose en uno de sus lugares favoritos, el espacio entre la cabeza y el esternón de su bebé, su cuellito. En el otro, ya había disfrutado demasiado para esa noche.

Quinn se acomodó mejor, mirando a su esposa, apoyando su frente una con la otra.

Rachel aprovechó para contarle sobre qué había pasado al llegar a la casa, Quinn rió mucho, y se sonrojó mucho también, tanto que Rachel lo notó incluso con la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana.

\- Woahhh – dijo riendo – me habría asustado, y no sé, no sé – dijo moviendo sus hombros arriba y abajo – cómo hubiera reaccionado.

\- Me asuste si, mucho – contó Rachel con un lindo y muy adorable puchero que su esposa aprovechó para besar y suavizar – pero luego me dije, mi Quinn no me haría eso jamás…

\- No te haría jamás eso bebé – replicó Quinn con una mano entrelazada con la de Rachel.

\- Y así seguí subiendo, y cuándo gemiste "Rachel" – en esta parte Quinn se sonrojó mucho – creí que la perra se llamaba Rachel

\- ¿Rachel "mi perra"? – preguntó Quinn con broma en su voz y un gesto demasiado adorable.

\- Yeahhh y bueno, al final sí…

\- ¿Osea cómo? – intervino Quinn con un gesto muy adorable.

\- Pues que sí, soy tu perra amor, soy tu todo – añadió Rachel con una sonrisa muy coqueta

\- Es verdad – le susurró Quinn mirándola – eres mi todo y te amo – soltó.

Ambas volvieron a hacer el amor después de eso, demasiada excitadas cómo para parar, y a la par demasiado adoloridas en ciertas áreas cómo para seguir.

Hummm

Menos mal, había mil y una forma de hacerle el amor a una mujer y Rachel lo sabía.

Ya en su último esfuerzo, cerca de las 6am ambas se vistieron con una polera y un short. Rachel abrió las ventanas hacia el jardín trasero y así se echaron a dormir…

Al menos una hora, hasta que sus hijos regresaron, al menos Luke y Ale que entraron corriendo a la casa de sopetón, Beth regresaría por la tarde con su novia Harper a cenar con ellas.

Y esta vez, Quinn ya no la perseguiría con un bate, exigiendo saber _"__Así que Harper, ¿qué más haces, aparte de comerte a mi hija? "_

Ella ya lo sabía y eso no le quitaba la tranquilidad. Harper era adorable y muy buena con su hija, la cuidaba y se querían mucho, eso era lo importante.

Ella no tenía que cazarla. Ya que tampoco podría hacerlo ese día, estaba exhausta, cómo si hubiera corrido un triatlón.

\- Mami, mamá, arriba – pedía la peque Ale subiéndose a la cama con ayuda de Luke

\- Sí arriba ya inició el día – decía Santana riendo con los brazos cruzados, desde la puerta del cuarto, mirándolas muy agotadas, obviamente ya sabiendo el porqué.

Ellas también reían desde la cama al hacerle cosquillas a sus hijos. Muy esperanzadas por cenar más tarde con su otra hija, amigos y familia.

\- ¿Quién diría que iba a tener tanta felicidad? – esa pregunta se hizo Quinn, ella no lo supo en un inicio más Rachel sí, ella era su piedra angular, la de todos en la casa.

Y Quinn al final si supo algo, mientras estuvieran todos juntos, todo estaría más que bien, habría mucho amor para dar y repartir. Su felicidad estaba en ciernes y tal cual su amor sólo seguirá creciendo más y más sin límites, con sus niños que después se volverían padres y ella abuelas o bisabuelas.

¿Quién sabe?

Ellas seguirían dando y recibiendo amor hasta el final y después de ello. Tal cómo el compromiso de ambas. Por toda la eternidad y lo que haya después.

...

Nota:

\- Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, sigue leyendo, sigue creyendo, sigue inventando y creciendo. Este fandom es hermoso y jamás me cansaré de decirlo... #Always Faberry

\- El final, muchas gracias, muy agradecida por compartir esta historia contigo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
